Pour sauver les apparences
by Ael98
Summary: Fred devait aller au bal de Noël avec Katie, mais cette dernière annule au dernier moment. Pour sauver les apparences et ne pas y aller seul, Fred invite Hermione, qui n'a pas de cavalier non plus.Après plusieurs quiproquos, tout Poudlard finit par imaginer que les deux sortent ensemble.Pour sauver les apparences, Fred et Hermione décident alors de "sortir ensemble", pour de "faux"
1. Le bal

_Bonjour !_

 _J'ai commencé cette fiction il y a trèèèèès longtemps et j'ai récemment retrouvé le début, que j'ai décidé de reprendre et de poursuivre. J'ai déjà pas mal avancé et suis au sixième chapitre, donc dans un premier temps, je posterais assez régulièrement._

 _Je me rappelle à l'époque avoir trouvé que c'était une drôle d'idée, d'écrire une fiction Fred/Hermione, mais depuis, j'ai trouvé sur ce site plein de fictions et OS géniaux, c'est en partie ce qui m'a motivée à poursuivre celle-ci._

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

 _Ael._

* * *

 **POUR SAUVER LES APPARENCES**

 **Chapitre 1 : Le bal.**

Si on me l'avait dit, il y a un mois, j'aurais ris et j'aurais traité l'autre personne de cinglé. Et maintenant que ça m'est arrivé…

Maintenant que je sors avec Fred Weasley…

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. J'ai 14 ans et je suis en quatrième année à Poudlard. Cette année, pour le tournoi des trois sorciers, un bal avait été organisé à Noël.

Personne ne m'avait proposé d'y aller avec lui. Mais, le jour même du bal, Fred Weasley était venu me voir :

-Eh, Hermione ! Il parait que tu ne vas au bal avec personne.

-Non, avais-je répondu, méfiante.

Qui sait ce que Fred Weasley aurait pu imaginer ?

-Je devais y aller avec Katie Bell, mais elle a attrapé la grippe et elle est couchée à l'infirmerie. Comme t'es la seule que je connaisse qui ne va au bal avec personne, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air trop bête…

-Hein ! m'étais-je alors écriée.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Mais bon, j'imagine que je n'avais pas trop le choix… C'était ça où l'humiliation. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je lui ai répondu :

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas trop le choix… C'est ça ou l'humiliation, alors…

-Alors c'est d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Super. Rendez-vous ce soir dans la salle commune à sept heures. Par contre, Hermione… Si tu pouvais faire un petit effort pour la tenue…

-Oh, bien sûr. Ma mère m'a achetée une robe de soirée rose pâle magnifique.

-Bon, à ce soir !

Et il est parti. C'est dingue ce truc !

Le soir, je me suis préparée. Je me suis coiffée pendant plusieurs heures. Pas pour Fred. Pour ne pas avoir l'air bête. J'ai mis ma belle robe rose pâle et je suis descendue dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait que Fred. Les autres couples étaient déjà partis depuis longtemps. Fred ne m'a pas reconnue. Non, il s'est avancé et m'a demandé :

-Excuse-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione Granger ?

-Si.

-Elle est où ?

-Elle est là, devant toi, idiot !

-Devant moi ?

-C'est moi. Hermione !

-Quoi ? Hermione ? C'est toi !

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il a reculé de quelques pas pour me regarder et il a dit :

-Eh bien, Hermione… Quand j'avais dis un effort sur la tenue, je ne pensais pas à ça… Tu es magnifique.

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Fred Weasley venait bien te dire « tu es magnifique ». A moi ! Alors qu'il se moquait toujours de moi ! A mon tour de ne pas en croire mes oreilles.

-Ah bon, tu trouves, ai-je simplement répondu.

-Tu viens ?

Il m'a tendu le bras.

On est sorti, puis entrés dans la Grande Salle. J'ai tout de suite cherché Harry et Ron. Harry dansait avec Parvati ou Padma, je ne sais jamais, et Ron était assis sur un fauteuil, sans la deuxième jumelle.

-Non, Hermione, je ne le crois pas ! s'est-il exclamé en me voyant. Toi, sortir avec mon frère ? Et Fred, en plus !

-Pourquoi, et Fred en plus ? demanda son frère.

-Parce que … Enfin, je m'en fous. Vous vous asseyez ici ?

-Oui, ai-je répondu.

-Non, a répondu Fred.

Je l'ai regardé.

-Et où veux-tu aller ?

-Je sais pas, mais loin de mon idiot de frère !

J'ai balayé la salle du regard. Juste en face de celle de mes amis, il y avait une table de quatre libre.

-Allons là-bas, ai-je suggéré.

-D'accord. Oui, ce sera bien.

-A tout à l'heure, Ron !

-Hermione, attends !

Je me suis tournée vers Ron. Il avait presque l'air suppliant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu voudrais bien… danser avec moi ? Juste une danse !

-Et moi alors ? s'est indignée Padma, ou Parvati, une des deux.

-C'est moi qui dois danser en première avec elle, c'est ma cavalière ! a ajouté Fred.

\- Ben… Padma et Fred, vous n'avez qu'à danser ensemble !

-Oh non ! Ron ! J'attends depuis une heure que tu m'invites à danser, et là elle débarque et tu l'invites ? Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Moi non plus, a dit Fred. Viens danser, Hermione ! Après, tu pourras le faire avec mon frère. Mais d'abord avec moi.

-Bon… D'accord. Je fais, disons… deux danses avec Fred, tu en fais deux avec Padma, et après on danse ensemble. D'accord, Ron ?

-Bon, OK, c'est d'accord.

-Ben voilà ! s'est exclamé Fred. Viens, Hermione !

-Bon, ben Padma… Viens.

-Enfin !

J'ai souri à Padma avant de m'avancer sur la piste avec Fred. On a fait une danse et une musique lente a retenti. Les autres couples se sont serrés.

-Oh non ! Un slow ! Ca tombe toujours sur moi ! A chaque fois ! me suis-je exclamée bruyamment.

Tous les danseurs se sont retournés sur nous.

-Oh non, Hermione, s'il te plait… me suppliait Fred.

Un rire bruyant éclata. Fred se retourna et aperçut son frère.

-George !

-Désolé, frangin, mais c'est trop drôle !

Padma et Ron étaient eux aussi en train de se disputer.

-C'est bon, t'es contente, t'as dansé, maintenant on va se rassoir !

-Deux ! Deux danses ! Tu avais dit deux danses !

-Oui, deux danses, mais pas un slow !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Mais… Mais… Mais parce que …

Fred ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En voyant son air moqueur, je lui ai chuchoté :

-Fred ! Tu n'as pas honte !

-Oh, c'est bon ! Mais c'est vraiment trop drôle ! Au moins, plus personne ne nous regarde.

Je vérifiais rapidement et, voyant qu'il disait vrai, je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-C'est le moment pour nous éclipser discrètement, ai-je soufflai à Fred.

-T'es malade ! Je suis un Weasley, n'oublies pas, et la discrétion, je ne connais pas ! On est en plein milieu de la piste !

-C'est sûr que si tu es comme Ron !

Ron, qui, justement, tout rouge, essayer de se défendre auprès de Padma et de Parvati, qui était venue défendre sa sœur. J'ai lancé un regard suppliant à Harry.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là avec… Fred ? Ou George ?

-Fred, petit binoclard sans cervelle, Fred !

-Mais… Hermione… Toi et Fred… Mais…

-Non, non, Harry, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! me suis-je exclamé.

-Hermione ! m'a réprimandée Fred à voix basse.

Trop tard. De nouveaux, tous les regards étaient sur nous. Et là, j'ai vu Percy Weasley qui nous regardait, stupéfait.

-Fred… Et Hermione ! Eh bien… Toutes mes félicitations, a-t-il fait solennellement.

-Oh non ! ai-je soufflai. Fred, dis quelque chose !

-Je veux bien mais quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, moi, n'importe quoi ! Tout le monde croit qu'on sort ensemble !

-Et mince ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, maintenant ? Réfléchis, mon petit Fred… Comment faire pour ne pas te faire humilier publiquement ? Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Ca ne peut pas être pire !

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! FRED ! ai-je hurlé.

-Si, ça peut être pire ! a-t-il rajouté. Bon, désolé, Hermione, mais c'est de ta faute. Ca me désespère autant que toi, mais bon, arrivés à ce stade là… Je ne peux rien faire d'autre !

Et il m'a attrapé par les épaules et a dit, assez haut :

-Oui, je sais que c'est un peu inattendu, mais ça me plairait assez que…

Il m'a regardée, en essayant d'avoir l'air crédible et de ne pas sembler trop détaché.

-Sortir avec toi, un autre soir.

Je l'ai fixé, incrédule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, là, Fred ?

-Je viens de sauver, enfin, s'essayer de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Enfin, si je me prenais un râteau, ça ne le ferait pas… Peut-être que tu as toi aussi de la dignité à sauver ?

-Bon, jamais je n'aurais cru devoir faire ça un jour…

J'étais paniquée. J'espérais que mes talents de comédienne seraient assez convaincants. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait difficilement être pire. J'ai essayé d'oublier le fait que trois cents personnes, dont tous les professeurs de Poudlard et Ron nous regardaient. C'était assez difficile.

-Heu, ben, pourquoi pas ? On pourrait essayer, une fois ou deux…

-Oh, merci Hermione !

Il a rajouté à voix basse :

-Bon, ça aurait pu être pire. Sauf que maintenant tout le monde croit qu'on sort ensemble…

-Et tu trouves que ça aurait pu être pire ? ai-je ironisé.

-Hé, Fred ! Embrasse-la ! a hurlé une voix.

-Ouais ! Un bisou, un bisou, un bisou, un bisou, un bisou !

Je me suis senti rougir. OK, ça pouvait être pire.

-Bon, essayons de ne pas paniquer, a paniqué Fred. On… On va…

-On va pas s'embrasser, quand même !

-Non !

Quel cri du cœur ! Mais ça m'a quelque peu rassurée.

-Un bisou, un bisou.

J'ai croisé le regard de Ron qui a détourné la tête, dégoûté, triste, vexé. J'ai ressenti une immense douleur, comme si on m'avait poignardé le cœur. J'ai regardé Ron s'éloigner, puis sortir de la salle, puis j'ai vu Harry qui le suivait, et Padma qui hurlait à Parvati que Ron n'était qu'un idiot.

-On va faire semblant, a décidé Fred, paniqué.

-Mais comment ?

Il ne m'a pas écoutée et s'est penché vers moi.

-Tu es fou !

J'ai fermé les yeux, m'attendant au pire. Ses lèvres ont frôlé les miennes et il est resté comme ça trois secondes. Puis il s'est redressé.

-C'est bon, a-t-il soufflé.

-Ouf. Merci Fred, un instant, j'ai eu peur que… Enfin. Maintenant, ai-je repris bien fort, je vais monter dans mon dortoir, je suis exténuée. Merci pour cette soirée Fred.

J'ai quitté la grande salle et je me suis retrouvée dans le hall. De là, j'ai couru jusqu'à la salle commune mais je suis tombée dans les escaliers.

-Hermione ?

Je me suis retournée et ai soupiré de soulagement en constatant que c'était Ron.

-Tu peux m'aider, s'il te plait ?

Il m'a regardé bizarrement. Je dirais même presque… méchamment.

-Hors de question.

Il s'est arrêté puis a repris, ironiquement.

-Le chevalier Fred n'est pas là pour te sauver ?

Et il est monté dans la salle commune en me laissant là. Alors j'ai pleuré, longtemps pleuré.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Harry ! Tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plait, ma jambe est coincée ! ai-je gémi.

-D'accord, pas de problème. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as pleuré ?

-Oh, Harry, si seulement tu savais ! Ron me hait, et tout le monde, même les professeurs, croient que je sors avec Fred et que je l'ai embrassé !

-Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête à sortir et à embrasser Fred Weasley ?

-Ben… Enfin, viens, je vais dégager ta jambe. Voilà ! Tu peux te lever.

-Merci beaucoup Harry. Je crois bien que tu es le seul ami qu'il me reste.

-Oh, quand même pas ! Et Ron ?

-Il me hait !

Et j'ai éclaté en sanglots. Harry embêté, ne savait plus quoi faire alors il m'a tapoté l'épaule.

-Ben peut-être que non, peut-être que non…

Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

-On va rentrer.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, le chapitre 2 (intitulé "Le lendemain") arrive bientôt!_

 _Vos avis?_


	2. Le lendemain

_Bonjour !_

 _Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de « Pour sauver les apparences » ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

 _Ael._

* * *

 **POUR SAUVER LES APPARENCES**

 **Chapitre 2 : Le lendemain.**

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée en pensant que tout ça n'était simplement qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar, plutôt, mais que ce n'était pas réel. J'ai été vite détrompée quand, en descendant dans la salle commune, un groupe de fille, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil en tête, me sauta dessus :

-Alors ? C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi et Fred Weasley ?

-Quoi ?

-Hier, au bal ! s'exclama Lavande. Tu nous en as caché, des choses !

-Ca, c'est sûr, ricana Ron dans mon dos.

-Roh, soit pas jaloux Ron ! le consola Lavande d'une voix mielleuse. Je suis libre, moi…

J'ai failli avouer la vérité, mais je me suis dit que Fred me tuerait. Et puis, ça ferait réagir Ron. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Ron, mais parfois, il était tellement indifférent envers moi que j'espérais que le fait de sortir avec son frère lui rappellerait un peu que j'existais, et que j'étais une fille tout à fait capable d'avoir un petit-ami, et non pas un rat de bibliothèque utile pour les devoirs. Oui, ça lui donnerait une bonne leçon. C'est pourquoi j'ai répondu avec assurance :

-Oui, depuis hier je suis avec Fred. C'est génial, pas vrai ?

Ron est sorti de la salle commune, furieux, Lavande sur ses talons, pendant que Parvati me pressait de questions.

-C'est lui qui t'a invité ? Je croyais qu'il voulait y aller avec Katie Bell…

-Je… Je sais pas, il m'a demandé, j'ai accepté, et voilà…

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as accepté ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas…

Et c'était vrai. Je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi j'avais accepté. Pour éviter l'humiliation. Mais s'il ne m'avait pas invitée, je n'y serais pas allée du tout, alors…

-Ah, a fait Parvati, un peu déçue. Bon, j'imagine que tu as envie d'aller le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… Oui, bien sûr… C'est mon petit-ami, maintenant…

-Donc je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, au fait, félicitations.

-Merci…

J'en ai profité pour sortir en vitesse. Je n'en pouvais plus de cet interrogatoire. En marchant dans les couloirs, je suis tombée sur un des jumeaux. C'était George, car Fred avait une petite marque juste en-dessous de l'œil. Je trouvais d'ailleurs ça assez mignon… Enfin, pas tellement que ça, disons que ça lui donnait du charme…

-Ah, Hermione…

-Salut George…

-Tiens, tu m'as reconnu, remarqua-t-il.

-Evidemment, Fred a une petite marque en-dessous de l'œil, ai-je expliqué.

-Ah bon. Je n'avais jamais remarqué. Bref, alors c'est vrai ?

-Quoi ?

-Pour toi et Fred… Je l'ai questionné une bonne dizaine de fois hier, il n'a jamais voulu me répondre ! Et ce matin, quand je me suis levé, il n'était plus là, alors que d'habitude il m'attend toujours… Je le cherchais, ça fait déjà deux heures que j'ai parcouru tout Poudlard sans le trouver... A propos, tu ne saurais pas où il est par hasard ?

-Euh…

-Ah, j'ai compris !

-Quoi ?

-Vous vous êtes vus, ce matin, c'est pour ça que…

-Non, je…

-Si, justement, c'est pour ça que j'étais pas là, intervint Fred qui venait d'arriver derrière moi en courant.

Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule. Je l'ai dévisagé, mais il regardait son frère. Je me suis sentie toute bizarre quand j'ai senti sa large paume sur moi. Etrangement calme, relaxée… J'ai vite repris mes esprits.

-Alors c'est vrai… a marmonné George.

-C'est vrai, a confirmé Fred.

-Pour toi, je m'en doutais, mais pour Hermione… Et Katie ?

-Ah, mince, c'est vrai, Katie... a réalisé Fred.

\- Je sais que tu préfères Hermione à Katie, mais bon, quand elle va l'apprendre… Elle est dingue de toi, Fred…

Je me suis alors sentie coupable. Je prenais la place de Katie, qui aimait vraiment Fred, alors que moi… Au contraire, Fred m'exaspérait avec ses blagues idiotes et puériles…

-George, tu peux nous laisser un instant ? ai-je demandé d'une voix blanche.

-Pourquoi ? ont demandé les jumeaux en même temps.

-Fred, je crois que nous devons parler…

-Ah, en effet je vous laisse, fit George en s'éclipsant.

-Fred, ai-je commencé, je ne pense pas que…

-Attends, m'a-t-il coupé, pas ici…

Il m'a prise par la main et m'a entraîné dans les couloirs de Poudlard en courant. C'était assez étrange comme sensation. Tous ceux qu'on croisait, élèves comme professeurs, nous regardaient comme si on était fous, alors que je m'amusais follement. Je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça en temps normal, mais Fred me tirait derrière lui… Au bout d'un moment, il s'est arrêté pour reprendre son souffle. Je l'ai regardé et j'ai éclaté de rire. Lui a continué de me regarder en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, a-t-il sourit. Tu devrais rire plus souvent. J'adore ton rire.

-Ah…

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre…

-Bref, a-t-il repris, je connais un endroit super où on pourra discuter, suis-moi…

Il m'a conduit jusque dans une tour je crois que c'était celle d'astronomie, mais à vrai dire je ne m'en préoccupais pas tellement.

-C'est super beau, la nuit, commenta Fred. Donc, tu voulais me dire ?

-Oui, à propos de… de, tu sais, qu'on sort ensemble pour de faux…

-Oui ?

-Je l'ai dit à Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown…

-Cool, comme ça tout le monde va être au courant ! T'as réfléchi deux secondes, Hermione ? On va vraiment devoir faire semblant d'être ensemble !

-Si t'avais pas fait semblant de m'embrasser hier…

-Si tu nous avais pas mis dans l'embarras en hurlant hier…

-Si tu m'avais pas invitée au bal ! C'est de ta faute ! Et Ron est furieux !

-Ah. Je vois.

-Quoi ?

-Tu aimes Ron.

-Non !

-Alors où est le problème ?

-Ron est mon ami ! Et Katie ?

-Ah ouais, Katie…

-T'es irresponsable, Fred ! Elle t'aime ! Elle t'aime vraiment !

-C'est pas mon cas !

-Ca fait deux ans que tu veux sortir avec elle !

-J'étais amoureux d'elle, mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas.

-A d'autres !

-Je te jure ! J'aime quelqu'un d'autre !

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu sors avec moi ? Pour rendre l'autre jalouse ?

-C'est bien ce que tu fais avec Ron, non ?

-JE N'AIME PAS RON !

-Alors arrête de m'en parler !

-C'est toi qui vient de… Et puis mince, pourquoi on devrait faire semblant d'être ensemble ?

-OK, donc tu veux qu'on dise à tout le monde qu'on a rompu un jour après s'être mis ensemble ? Tu veux être la risée de Poudlard ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'inviter à ce foutu bal ?

-Pour pas y aller tout seul comme un con !

-OK, en gros je suis la bouche-trou, la remplaçante de service ?

-Ca te rendait bien service à toi aussi, t'avais personne !

On hurlait. Fort. J'étais vraiment hors de moi.

-Fred ! C'est de ta faute !

Il n'a pas répondu et on s'est tu quelques minutes.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

Devant son manque de réponse, j'ai repris plus fort :

-On fait quoi maintenant ? On fait quoi maintenant ? Fred ! ON FAIT QUOI MAINTENANT ?

-Tais-toi !

-ON FAIT QUOI MAINTENANT ?

-Arrête je te dis, on va nous entendre !

-Je m'en fiche ! ai-je repris de plus belle. JE VEUX QUE TU ME REPONDES ! ON FAIT QUOI MAINTENANT ?

Enervé, Fred s'avança vers moi, hurla : « CA ! » et, sans que je m'y attende, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai été trop surprise pour le repousser. Et, m'étonnant moi-même de ce que je faisais, mais prise d'une pulsion soudaine, j'ai répondu à son baiser.

Je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais embrassé personne et ce fut une expérience magique. J'ai ressenti une décharge électrique et une sensation de chaleur dans tout le corps. Fred a passé ses bras autour de moi et m'a enlacée tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Je pouvais sentir les battements de son cœur. Puis, à regret, je me suis arrêtée pour reprendre ma respiration. Et là, tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire, c'est :

-Wow.

Quelle idiote je faisais ! J'ai repris mon sérieux.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-Tu veux que je recommence ? blagua-t-il.

Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère mais on était tous les deux assez mal à l'aise et ça se sentait.

Après un long silence, j'ai repris :

-Fred …

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as… Tu m'as… Enfin, tu vois quoi…

-Pourquoi je t'ai embrassée ? Pour te faire taire…

-Ah.

-Et… Pourquoi as-tu répondu ?

Mince… Il avait une excuse, moi pas.

-Parce que… Je n'avais pas envie que tu me poses de questions du même genre après m'avoir embrassée…

Il s'est rapproché de moi.

-Et si je continue de t'en poser ?

Je l'ai fixé dans les yeux et j'ai hésité.

-Alors ? a-t-il insisté en se rapprochant encore de moi.

-Alors… Alors je…

Son visage était à présent si proche du mien qu'il me suffisait de…

-Alors je serai obligée de faire ça…

En me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je l'ai embrassé légèrement puis je me suis écartée et suis partie en courant. Mon dieu. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je l'avais fait. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais fait ça.

J'avais mal à la tête et besoin de réfléchir. Je me suis précipitée dans ma chambre et me suis jetée sur mon lit.

* * *

 _Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour laisser votre avis !_

 _Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera «Une semaine plus tard… » (pas très original pour l'instant, je sais, mais bon…)_


	3. Une semaine plus tard

_Bonjour et bonne année 2016 à tous!_

 _Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira…_

 _Merci aux personnes ayant commentés les deux premiers chapitres! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira!_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Ael_

* * *

 **POUR SAUVER LES APPARENCES**

 **Chapitre 3 : Une semaine plus tard…**

J'ai passé la semaine suivante en me concentrant sur les cours et les devoirs, pour éviter de penser à autre chose… Ou plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre…

Fred Weasley. Ce nom revenait sans cesse dans ma tête et son visage, avec sa marque en-dessous de l'œil, dans mon esprit. Fred Weasley. Fred.

Durant toute la semaine, j'ai évité Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Parvati, Lavande, tout le monde en fait. Mais le samedi soir, une semaine exactement après le bal, en remontant dans la salle commune, j'ai vu Ron et Lavande étroitement enlacés dans un fauteuil en train de s'embrasser… J'ai ressenti un drôle de pincement au cœur et j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer. Je suis sortie en trombe de la salle commune et ai couru dans les couloirs un peu au hasard. Mes pas m'ont mené jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie.

Fred avait raison : la nuit, c'était tout simplement magnifique. J'ai regardé les étoiles et, recroquevillée sur moi-même, j'ai pleuré.

Combien de temps ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré pour Ron et Lavande j'ai pleuré parce que je pensais à Fred Weasley j'ai pleuré parce que j'en avais marre j'ai pleuré parce que j'étais seule j'ai pleuré parce que je sentais bien qu'au fond de moi, je commençais à tomber amoureuse. Pour toutes ces raisons, et bien d'autres encore, j'ai pleuré. Longtemps. Très longtemps.

Puis j'ai arrêté et j'ai simplement contemplé les étoiles. Il faisait nuit et j'avais froid, mais je ne voulais pas bouger.

-J'avais raison, pas vrai ? C'est magnifique, ici, la nuit…

Fred. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Il s'est assis à côté de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ai-je demandé, un peu méfiante.

-J'arrive pas à dormir. Et toi ?

-Pa… Pareil…

On s'est tu. Puis, d'une voix blanche, j'ai annoncé :

-Ron est avec Lavande.

-Je sais. J'ai vu. C'est pour ça que t'arrives pas à dormir ?

-Euh… Oui… Et… Et toi ?

-Pareil.

Je l'ai regardé avec des yeux ronds. Il a esquissé un sourire.

-Pas parce que Ron et Lavande sont ensemble, a-t-il précisé. Mais pour la même raison : je suis amoureux.

-Ah. Donc j'avais raison.

-A propos de… ?

-Tu fais semblant de sortir avec moi pour la rendre jalouse.

-Quoi ?

-Vrai ou faux ?

-Faux, évidemment ! s'est-il empressé de protester. A propos, a-t-il repris après quelques secondes, faudrait qu'on se voit un peu plus en public… Parce que là, on a pas trop été ensemble cette semaine et deux-trois commères commencent à dire que… que…

-Que ?

Il hésitait, semblait gêné.

-Ils croient que tu étais juste un coup d'un soir…

Je me mis à rougir furieusement à cette idée.

-Violetta a même…

-Qui ça ?

-Violetta, poufsouffle de 6ème année. Bref. Elle a laissé entendre que je voulais juste me foutre de ta gueule et te ridiculiser publiquement.

-Très bien. Si tu veux, je viendrai manger avec toi demain. Ca m'évitera de devoir supporter Ron et sa Lavande…

J'eus une pensée pour le pauvre Harry qui devrait tenir la chandelle.

-Bien. Merci. Et… Désolé.

-Pourquoi ? fis-je, étonnée.

-Tu sais bien, pour… pour tout… notre faux couple, et aussi le fait que Ron soit avec Lavande…

-En quoi le fait que nous « sortions » prétendument ensemble influe-t-il sur le récent couple de Ron et Lavande ?

-Il cherche à te rendre jalouse, c'est évident. Il t'aime comme un fou depuis ses douze ans ! Et… ça marche… ajouta-t-il.

-Mais évidemment que non ! Je ne suis pas jalouse de Lavande Brown ! Elle a les capacités intellectuelles d'un géant ! Et encore, je suis gentille ! Non, je ne suis pas jalouse d'elle !

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

Question piège. Que répondre à ça ?

-J'avais besoin de… d'être un peu seule pour… pour réfléchir.

-Bon, eh bien, dans ce cas je vais te laisser seule ! Si tu dois réfléchir à comment dire à Ron que notre faux couple n'était qu'une mascarade, lâcha-t-il d'un ton ironique en s'éloignant.

Néanmoins, j'avais senti une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. J'aurai voulu qu'il reste, et j'avais peur de l'avoir vexé. Mais qu'avais-je pu dire de mal ? Je finis par aller me recoucher. Demain, je mangeai avec lui. Fred. C'est en pensant à lui que je m'endormis.

Ce furent les cris de Lavande qui me réveillèrent, le lendemain. Je m'assis sur le lit, essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est affreux !

-Quoi ?

Venant d'elle, je m'attendais au pire.

-Je voulais me préparer pour voir Ron-Ron, mais… je n'ai plus de mascara ! C'est affreux ! gémit-elle.

J'éclatai de rire avant de me rendre compte qu'elle était sérieuse. Et, à présent, vexée. Elle détourna la tête avant d'expliquer tous ses problèmes à une âme plus charitable, en l'occurrence, Parvati. Je regardai l'heure. Sept heures trente. Un dimanche matin. J'avais envie de me recoucher, mais je me souvenais avoir encore un devoir à rendre pour la semaine suivante, et je voulais m'avancer. De plus, à cette heure-ci, les jumeaux ne seraient pas levés, et j'éviterais ainsi un face à face avec Fred que je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir. Son départ soudain d'hier m'intriguait. Un quart d'heure plus tard, lavée et habillée, je sortais du dortoir, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Parvati et Lavande qui essayaient divers PBNI. Produits de beauté non-identifiés.

En traversant la salle commune, j'aperçus Angelina qui essayait de réconforter une Katie inconsolable. J'eus un pincement au cœur. La pauvre. Angelina me lança un regard noir et je me dépêchais de sortir. Je marchais en direction de la grande salle d'un pas rapide quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras.

-Eh, attends-moi !

Je me retournais, mais je savais déjà qui serait cette personne.

-Tu n'as pas oublié ? Nous mangeons ensemble, aujourd'hui. Petit-déjeuner y compris.

-Comment aurai-je pu oublier ?

-Bien. On y va ?

-On y va, confirmai-je en le suivant.

A cette heure, les couloirs étaient déserts. Quel était l'intérêt de se montrer ensemble publiquement s'il n'y avait personne pour le voir ?

-On mange seuls ? demandai-je soudain.

-Euh, oui, pourquoi ? Avec qui d'autre aurais-tu voulu manger ?

-Je sais pas, mais George, Lee, tes amis quoi !

-Ils dorment encore. On est dimanche.

-Et pourquoi toi tu ne dors pas ? On est dimanche !

-Et toi ?

-Je me lève toujours à cette heure-ci.

-Menteuse ! répliqua aussitôt Fred.

-Quoi ? m'exclamai-je scandalisée.

D'accord, je ne me levai pas à sept heures trente tous les dimanches. Mais comment diable aurait-il pu le savoir ?

-Dis moi pas que c'est pas vrai, c'est vrai.

-Je…

-D'habitude, tu te lèves vers neuf heures et demi – ce qui n'est déjà pas si mal, pour un dimanche- et tu prends ton petit-déjeuner vers neuf heures quarante-cinq. Et puis, tu devrais te voir, là tu t'es levée plus tôt, ça se voit à ta tête d'endormie !

-Mais comment tu sais tout ça ? ai-je voulu savoir, stupéfaite.

-L'insomnie, ça fait se lever tôt aussi. Et après, y'a le sens de l'observation…

On était arrivés devant la grande salle. J'ai suivi Fred jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors et me suis assises en face de lui. Ce petit-déjeuner fut moins pire que je ne le pensais. Fred pouvait être très sympathique quand on apprenait à le connaître, comme je le faisais depuis ces derniers jours. Il eut la délicatesse de ne pas reparler de Ron et Lavande, et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus d'élèves arrivaient. J'aperçus Harry, Neville, Dean et Seamus s'installer, puis Ginny -qui me regarda d'un air étonné- et ses amies. Puis enfin, Ron-Ron et sa Lavande débarquèrent. Je les suivis du regard pendant qu'ils marchaient main dans la main avant de s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre. Fred surprit mon regard.

-Hermione ? Hermione ?

-Oui ? fis-je en m'arrachant difficilement à ma vision.

-On pourrait y aller, non ? me proposa-t-il doucement.

Je hochais la tête et le suivit. Alors que l'on passait devant les tourtereaux qui s'embrassaient goulûment, Fred me prit la main. Nous sommes remontés jusqu'à la salle commune, ou George et Lee, à peine réveillés, saluèrent leur ami pendant que je remontais dans mon dortoir pour aller chercher mon devoir à finir.

J'étais concentrée quand Parvati entra brusquement dans le dortoir, me faisant sursauter.

-Allez, allez, allez, raconte-moi tout !

-Quoi ?

-Mais Fred Wesley, enfin ! Et dis ? Tu crois que tu pourras m'arranger un coup avec George ?

-Quoi ?

-Allez, fais pas semblant, on vous a vu ce matin ! Padma a même remarqué que vous vous donniez la main… J'avais du mal à le croire la semaine dernière, mais là, je suis forcée de reconnaître que… En tout cas, je suis super heureuse pour toi, mais le problème c'est que maintenant que Lavande est avec Ron, Padma avec Ernie et toi avec Fred, je me sens un peu seule… Dean est avec Ginny, et Seamus… je sais pas pourquoi, mais le courant passe pas entre nous… Par contre, George Weasley, il me plaît bien, lui…

-Euh… Je… Je verrai ce que je peux faire, répondis-je, quelque peu désemparée.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Cadeau », et les choses commenceront à devenir intéressantes pour Fred et Hermione… Je l'ai déjà écrit et compte le poster avant la fin de la semaine, mais je préfère espacer un peu mes publications pour me laisser le temps de continuer à écrire les chapitres suivants (j'en suis au 6ème), pour avoir toujours au moins un chapitre "d'avance" et éviter ainsi de vous laisser longtemps sans publication. Dites moi si vous préférez que je continue comme ça ou alors que je poste tout d'un coup, quitte à laisser une attente plus longue pour les suivants?_

 _A bientôt !_


	4. Cadeau

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici le chapitre 4 !_

 _Merci aux personnes qui ont commentés les précédents chapitres !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Ael_

* * *

 **POUR SAUVER LES APPARENCES**

 **Chapitre 4 : Cadeau.**

Les jours passaient, tous identiques. Je me levais, petit-déjeunais avec Fred, allais en cours, mangeais avec Harry, Neville, Dean et Seamus, allais en cours, allais à la bibliothèque, mangeais avec Fred, George, Lee et compagnie, lisais, et allais me coucher. Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit pendant de longues minutes en essayant de chasser l'image de Fred de mon esprit et finissais par m'endormir. Et le lendemain, tout recommençait comme la veille.

Je n'avais pas parlé à Ron depuis des semaines. Harry faisait tout pour nous re-rapprocher et pour retrouver notre complicité d'avant. Je le voyais beaucoup moins qu'avant, je passais plus de temps avec Fred et ses amis qu'avec lui. Notre trio était brisé. Et nous savions tous les trois que, même si Ron et moi nous réconcilions, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Nous n'aurions plus cette complicité.

Je crois qu'Harry était le plus grand perdant, dans cette histoire. Il se retrouvait seul, ou obligé de tenir la chandelle entre tous les couples formés parmi nos amis. Même Neville le maladroit avait réussi à vaincre sa timidité pour déclarer sa flamme à Luna. Alors il s'impliquait à fond dans le Quidditch.

Ron, je n'y faisais pratiquement plus attention. C'était redevenu un simple camarade, comme un autre. Il était toujours avec Lavande, en général en train de se bécoter. Ecoeurant.

J'ai appris à connaître les amis de Fred. George et Lee, évidemment, tous les deux très attachants, mais aussi des élèves d'autres maisons à qui je n'aurai jamais parlé en temps normal. Angelina continuait à me regarder avec des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs dès qu'elle me croisait, mais Katie s'était faite une raison. Elle vint me voir d'elle-même et nous avons très vite sympathisé.

De l'extérieur, tout allait pour le mieux. Mais cette mécanique soigneusement préparée se répétant continuellement m'agaçait. Oh, évidemment, avec de joyeux lurons comme les jumeaux ou Lee, impossible de s'ennuyer, mais à force j'en avais un peu marre. Tout ça sonnait faux.

Et puis un jour, il y eut cette soirée.

Fred et ses amis avaient souvent l'habitude d'organiser des soirées clandestines dans la salle sur demande, environ toutes les semaines, où nous étions une grosse trentaine d'élèves, et où nous buvions, mangions, parlions, et surtout dansions et chantions. Ces soirées étaient assez sympathiques et j'y avais très vite pris goût. Aussi, quand Lee me parla d'une nouvelle fête de ce type, un mercredi de mars, je me réjouissais à l'avance. Je pensais que ce serait une soirée tout à fait normale, comme les autres.

La soirée avait lieu le samedi suivant, à 20 heures, au même endroit que d'habitude. Je m'étais habillée assez décontractée, un jean, des chaussures de toile et un tee-shirt rose foncé. Comme d'habitude, Fred, Georges et Lee étaient les premiers arrivés. Puis peu à peu, la salle se remplit. La musique allait fort, tout le monde s'éclatait. Un cocktail (sans alcool !) à la main, je bavardais avec Katie. Soudain, un slow se fit entendre. Et à mon grand étonnement, Harry s'approcha de nous et invita Katie à danser. Elle accepta avec un sourire ravi. Fred me tendit la main, lui aussi.

C'était habituel, nous dansions toujours une ou deux fois. Je me sentais bien à chaque fois, et ces danses me semblaient trop courtes. En fait, je crois que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, mais jamais je ne l'aurai avoué. Mes moments préférés étaient ceux passés avec lui, et lorsque je n'étais pas avec lui, je pensais à lui. Je rêvais de nous deux, j'aurais voulu qu'il me dise que tout ça n'était pas qu'une énorme supercherie, que nous sortions ensemble parce que nous nous aimions et pas pour ne pas avoir l'air débile devant les autres élèves. Mais jamais je ne lui aurai avoué. J'aurai eu trop peur que tout ça ne s'arrête brutalement.

Je dansais donc, serrée contre Fred, quand il me glissa à l'oreille :

-Joyeux anniversaire, Hermione !

-Quoi ?

-Ca fait trois mois que nous « sommes ensemble ».

-Ah. Bon anniversaire à toi aussi, Fred…

J'avais senti son ton ironique. Et j'en étais déçue. Comme à chaque fois. La musique s'arrêta et une danse qui bougeait beaucoup plus la remplaça. Nous nous séparèrent. Mais au lieu de repartir chacun de notre côté, il me prit la main et m'emmena vers un coin de la salle où il n'y avait personne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il farfouilla dans sa poche de jean.

-Je… J'ai… Tu sais, pour nos prétendus trois mois… J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Oh. C'est… gentil, merci.

Il ouvrit un petit écrin qui renfermait une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait la lettre « F ».

-Wow. Merci. Je… Je sais pas quoi dire.

-Je… Je te la met ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Je me tournai et soulevai mes cheveux pour l'aidait à m'accrocher la chaîne.

-Comme ça tu penseras tout le temps à moi, me lança-t-il en riant.

Je souris à mon tour tout en pensant avec amertume que je n'avais pas besoin d'un collier pour penser à lui en permanence.

-Ca fera plus… réaliste.

-Oui, voilà.

-N'empêche, réalisai-je, c'est parti pour durer, notre histoire… C'est de l'argent, ça a dû te coûter une fortune !

-Tu voudrais qu'on arrête ? s'enquit-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Non, non, bien sûr ! Mais je veux dire, tu veux qu'on continue de faire semblant encore combien de temps ?

-J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis… Tu sais Hermione, maintenant qu'on est restés ensemble pendant trois mois, on pourra se séparer sans que ça paraisse trop louche quand on voudra. On aura qu'à simuler une dispute violente et voilà. Mais bon, je me suis habitué à « sortir » avec toi, et je dois avouer que ça me ferait bizarre de ne plus me dépêcher de me préparer le matin pour ne pas être en retard et manger avec toi, de ne plus tout faire pour te croiser dans les couloirs, de ne plus voir ton sourire dès que tu m'aperçois, de ne plus entendre tes réprimandes concernant mon manque de sérieux, ni ton rire si unique, ni… Ni tout ça, quoi.

Je le regardais, muette de surprise et d'émotion. Que répondre à ça ? J'ai donc fait ce que je faisais toujours quand je ne savais pas quoi faire et que j'étais en tête à tête avec lui. Je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Cette fois-ci, ça a été différent. J'ai ressenti un truc de bizarre au plus profond de moi. Il m'a enlacée doucement, a répondu tendrement à mon baiser puis lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, il a posé son front contre le mien et m'a regardée dans les yeux. Une de ses mains est venue jouer avec mes cheveux, l'autre a effleuré ma joue.

-Hermione… a-t-il soufflé.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là à nous regarder, mais nous avons été interrompu, beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût, par Lee.

-Ils sont là, les tourtereaux ! A s'embrasser dans un coin !

-Au moins on a la décence de ne pas le faire en public !

Ron et Lavande étaient là aussi (malheureusement), et je savais qu'ils le prendraient pour eux. Tout le monde leur reprochait leur façon de s'exposer comme ça en permanence.

J'ai remarqué que Katie tenait la main d'Harry et j'ai souri. Ils s'étaient trouvé, ces deux-là. Tant mieux pour eux. Ginny a soudain remarqué mon pendentif :

-Oh, Hermione, c'est nouveau ça ? Ton « F » ? C'est trop mignon ! A part qu'il s'agit de Fred, bien entendu, sinon ça l'aurait été !

-Fred me l'a offert pour nos trois mois ensemble. Trois mois merveilleux.

Je me suis tournée vers ce dernier et lui ai souri tendrement.

-Tu vois ce que je voudrais, Dean ? Ca c'est du romantisme, c'est beau ! a expliqué Ginny à son petit-ami.

-Bon, la fête n'est pas encore finie, je crois ! s'est exclamé Lee. C'est reparti pour un tour !

Une musique du dernier groupe à la mode a retenti et tout le monde est reparti sur la piste. Fred est resté avec moi et m'a souri doucement.

-Encore merci Fred…

-Pour le collier ?

-Pour tout…

Il m'a lancé un regard un peu étonné.

-Mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose…

-Bien plus que tu ne le crois, ai-je répondu dans un souffle, plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, il m'a longuement regardé avant de passer ses bras autour de moi et de m'enlacer doucement.

-Y'a pas de quoi, Hermione… Merci à toi surtout…

Et nous sommes restés là, comme ça, serrés l'un contre l'autre, longtemps.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Personnellement, c'est mon préféré depuis le début de « Pour sauver les apparences », car on sent que les choses commencent à bouger entre Hermione et Fred ! Bon, il est assez court, mais ne vous en faites pas, le suivant sera beaucoup plus long!_

 _Le chapitre 5 est déjà écrit et s'intitule « Une proposition ». Je ne le posterai pas avant samedi prochain je pense, car, étant interne, je n'ai pas la wifi pendant la semaine._

 _Ah oui, et je voulais vous dire, aussi, j'ai remarqué que même s'il n'y avait pas eu énormément de reviews, il y a pas mal de monde qui "suit" l'histoire. Je respecte votre choix de ne pas commenter, j'ai moi-même tendance à être parfois une lectrice-fantôme sur les différentes fics que je lis. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait!_

 _A bientôt !_


	5. Une proposition

_Bonjour !_

 _Voilà le cinquième chapitre de « Pour sauver les apparences » ! J'avais prévu de le poster ce week-end, mais j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 6 et j'ai un peu de wifi, donc j'en profite pour le poster maintenant!_

 _Je voulais encore remercier les personnes qui ont laissé leur avis!_

 _Je préfère vous prévenir au cas où j'ai oublié de corriger quelques phrases, mais en me relisant je me suis rendue compte qu'au fil du chapitre j'avais, par inattention, basculé du point de vue d'Hermione à la première personne à la 3_ _ème_ _personne du singulier. J'ai donc normalement tout corrigé, mais s'il reste des formes à la 3_ _ème_ _personne ou des accords mal faits, prévenez-moi que je puisse changer !_

 _Voilà, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

 _Ael_

* * *

 **POUR SAUVER LES APPARENCES**

 **Chapitre 5 : Une proposition.**

Les vacances de Pâques arrivaient. J'avais l'habitude de rentrer chez moi à chaque vacances je voyais déjà assez peu mes parents au cours de l'année pour décider de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Malgré tout, mes parents travaillaient beaucoup et j'étais la plupart du temps seule chez moi. Et le monde magique me manquait… Et cette fois-ci, j'avais un petit pincement au cœur en pensant que je ne verrai pas Fred pendant deux semaines. Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés depuis Noël, et les évènements de la dernière soirée m'avaient retournée. J'avais eu comme une sorte de déclic, ce soir-là, et j'avais ressenti quelque chose de particulier, de très particulier lorsque je l'avais embrassé. C'était… différent des autres fois. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas osé aborder le sujet avec lui, et avais fait comme d'habitude, comme si rien de particulier ne s'était produit. Mais je mourrais d'envie de savoir comment lui avait vécu les choses.

La veille des vacances, je préparais ma valise dans ma chambre quand j'ai décidé d'aller emprunter quelques livres à la bibliothèque pour m'occuper pendant les quinze jours de pause. Je me suis donc rendue dans mon lieu favori, et je furetais parmi les rayons quand j'ai entendu une voix derrière moi.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

J'avais reconnu la voix de Fred, et j'ai deviné un sourire moqueur sur son visage.

-Que veux-tu, je suis trop prévisible, ai-je répliqué en haussant fatalement les épaules.

Il a souri.

-Alors… Tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances ?

-Il faut bien, c'est la seule occasion que j'ai de voir mes parents… Toi aussi d'ailleurs ?

-Oui, évidemment, dès qu'on peut rentrer au Terrier… Quinze jours de match de Quidditch dans le jardin, le paradis sur Terre !

Forcément, avec tous ses frères et sœurs plus Harry, il ne pouvait pas s'ennuyer ! Moi, en revanche, j'étais fille unique, et même si j'adorais mes parents, et passer du temps avec eux, ils travaillaient toute la journée et je m'ennuyais beaucoup seule chez moi.

-Contente pour toi, ai-je répondu, sincère.

-Tu dois être contente de retrouver tes parents, a-t-il lancé.

-Oh, oui, bien sûr, mais tu sais ils travaillent beaucoup et ne sont pas souvent là, alors… Je vais surtout retrouver ma chambre et ma bibliothèque.

-Ah. Ca doit être bizarre d'être… seul chez soi. Sans frères ni sœurs…

-C'est sûr que c'est nettement moins joyeux qu'au Terrier, et beaucoup plus calme, j'ai souri.

-Tu pourrais venir passer une semaine au Terrier, si tu t'ennuies trop.

Je lui ai lancé un regard étonné.

-On a bien des cours d'étude des Moldus, c'est normal que tu aies des cours d'étude des Sorciers, a-t-il plaisanté.

J'ai réfléchi deux secondes à la proposition. Evidemment, je mourrais d'envie de dire oui. Le monde magique me fascinait, alors passer une semaine complète dans une maison si… sorcière que le Terrier… Et surtout, retrouver l'ambiance familiale joyeuse que j'aimais tant…

-C'est tentant, j'ai répondu.

-Alors accepte !

-Je… Je ne voudrai pas déranger ta mère. Ca fait déjà du monde…

-Tu rigoles ? Déranger ma mère ? Elle t'adore ! Et puis on invite Harry, aussi. Un de plus, un de moins… Et puis tu sais, tout le monde met la main à la pâte, et avec la magie c'est assez facile pour les tâches ménagères.

-Hum…

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je lui demande la permission et t'envoie un hibou demain pour te confirmer ! Comme ça, ça te laisse du temps pour t'arranger avec tes parents de ton côté !

J'ai souri.

-Ca me convient.

Il a souri à son tour.

-Parfait alors !

Il avait l'air sincèrement heureux.

-Bon, bah, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai pas encore commencé à préparer ma valise pour demain, alors…

Il commença à partir.

-Fred, attends !

Il s'est retourné, un peu surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'ai senti mes joues devenir rouges. Je n'avais pas prévu de l'appeler comme ça et ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ca avait été un geste assez spontané, ce qui était plutôt rare de ma part.

-Merci, ai-je simplement dit en lui offrant un sourire éclatant.

-Y'a pas de quoi, a-t-il répondu en me rendant mon sourire.

J'ai senti une joie extrême remplir mon cœur et j'ai eu envie de le serrer contre moi. J'adorais quand il souriait, je me sentais fondre à l'intérieur à chaque fois. Il m'a fait un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner. Je me suis assise sur une chaise et ai soufflé un bon coup, toute retournée par cet échange.

Le lendemain, j'attendais d'être appelée pour prendre le portoloin qui devait me renvoyer dans ma famille quand Rusard a hurlé :

-FAMILLE WEASLEY !

Fred, George, Ron et Ginny, suivis d'Harry, se sont frayés un chemin comme ils ont pu parmi la foule des élèves pour rejoindre le concierge qui se tenait devant une brosse à cheveux jaune. En passant devant moi, Fred s'est arrêté.

-Bonnes vacances, Hermione.

-Oh c'est bon Fred, tu vas la revoir ta copine, a bougonné Ron

-On se voit bientôt de toute façon. La semaine prochaine…

-Quoi ? Quand ça ? s'est étonné Ron.

-Ah oui je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, c'est vrai. J'ai invité Hermione à venir passer la deuxième semaine des vacances au Terrier avec nous.

-Super ! s'est réjoui Harry.

-Oui, génial, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, a renchéri Ginny.

-Quoi ? a répété Ron. Mais c'est pas juste !

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ?

-Eh bien moi je n'invite pas Lavande, et Ginny n'invite pas Dean que je sache ! Pourquoi la petite-amie de Fred aurait le droit de venir et pas la mienne ? a protesté Ron.

-Enfin Ron, Hermione ce n'est pas pareil voyons ! a répondu George. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui !

-Lavande non plus n'est pas n'importe qui !

-Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, a soupiré George.

-Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi, a rajouté Ginny. Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, on est très contents que tu sois là, Ron n'est qu'un idiot depuis qu'il sort avec l'autre pimbêche.

-Quoi ? Je ne te permets pas !

-FAMILLE WEASLEY, DEPECHEZ VOUS UN PEU, VOUS N'ETES PAS SEULS AU MONDE ! a tonné Rusard, un peu plus loin.

George, Ginny, Ron et Harry ont commencé à s'éloigner. Fred les a laissé partir un peu en avant, avant de se tourner vers moi, et de me déposer un léger baiser sur la joue.

-A bientôt, Hermione !

Et il a pressé le pas pour rejoindre sa famille.

Peu de temps après, j'ai été appelée à mon tour. J'ai touché la brosse à dent à la propreté douteuse que me désignait Rusard avant d'atterrir dans mon salon.

Evidemment, mes parents n'étaient pas là. Cependant, ils m'avaient laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine, m'apprenant qu'ils rentreraient assez tôt de leur cabinet de dentiste. J'ai soupiré tout en montant ma valise pour la défaire et ranger mes affaires. Je suis tombée sur le livre que j'étais allée chercher à la bibliothèque avant que Fred ne me fasse la proposition de vacances au Terrier et j'ai souri en repensant à ce moment. Je me suis alors surprise à me demander ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Etait-il bien arrivé ? Rangeait-il lui aussi ses affaires ou était-il déjà en train de jouer au Quidditch avec ses frères, Ginny et Harry ? A moins que Molly Weasley était en train de poser des questions à la joyeuse bande sur leur scolarité ?

J'ai soupiré. J'aurais aimé être avec eux. Ca allait bientôt être le cas. J'avais hâte. Voir Fred en dehors du cadre scolaire. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, évidemment, mais là, ce serait différent. Après tout, on ne sortait ensemble que pour sauver les apparences à Poudlard. Au Terrier, on ne serait plus forcés de faire semblant. J'ai alors eu peur : et si Fred m'ignorais ? Après tout, j'étais l'amie de Ron et Harry avant d'être la sienne. Mais ces derniers temps, je ne supportais plus le comportement de Ron. Sa façon d'être avec Lavande, les regards mauvais qu'il me lançait quand j'étais avec Fred…

Au début, j'avais été très jalouse de Lavande. J'avais toujours énormément apprécié Ron, et pensais être amoureuse de lui. Mais, depuis quelques semaines, c'était différent. Etre avec Fred me changeait les idées, et je pensais de moins en moins à lui, à part quand je le voyais en cours, évidemment. J'étais désormais plus proche de Fred, et même de George, qui était souvent avec nous, que de Ron. Je me suis alors demandée à quoi allaient ressembler ces vacances. Quelque chose me disait que rien ne serait comme d'habitude.

A Poudlard, c'était facile d'éviter Ron : il était la plupart du temps collé à Lavande dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la salle commune et je n'avais qu'à éviter de me rendre dans ce coin-là. Mais là, Lavande ne serait pas là de plus j'allais être obligée de côtoyer Ron au moment des repas, et d'une manière générale pendant toute la semaine. J'ai soupiré. Si seulement il pouvait être un peu moins idiot…

Un hibou se cogna contre la fenêtre, m'interrompant donc dans mes pensées. J'ai ouvert la fenêtre et ai souri en reconnaissant le hibou des Weasley. J'ai attrapé la missive qu'il portait, espérant qu'elle serait de Fred. De qui d'autre aurait-elle pu être, de toute manière ?

 _« Hermione,_

 _J'ai vu avec ma mère : elle est ravie que tu te joignes à nous pour la deuxième semaine des vacances, et toute la famille également, ne fais pas attention à Ronnie, il pique juste une petite crise de jalousie._

 _Ta maison possède-t-elle une cheminée ? Mon père pourra venir te chercher samedi prochain pour t'aider à venir au Terrier via la poudre de cheminette si tu veux._

 _Passe une bonne première semaine, et ne travaille pas trop, les vacances c'est aussi fait pour se reposer !_

 _Fred._

 _PS : J'ai hâte de te voir… »_

Le mot avait eu le mérite me m'amuser et de me faire sourire. En lisant les mots de Fred, je m'imaginais tout à fait mon prétendu petit-ami les prononcer, son ton, son expression faciale, ses gestes… J'ai dû relire plusieurs fois le post scriptum pour être sûre que je ne m'étais pas trompée et n'avais pas mal lu. « J'ai hâte de te voir… ». Je me suis senti rougir. Etait-il vraiment sérieux ?

En fin de compte, c'était ça, le vrai problème de ma relation avec Fred Weasley : je ne savais jamais ce qui était sérieux ou non.

D'abord, il y avait ce qu'il y avait de sérieux et ce qu'il y avait de faux, ce qui était fait juste pour les apparences, pour que les autres le voient. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Il nous arrivait de nous voir et de passer des moments ensemble alors qu'on n'était pas en public et que personne ne pouvait nous voir : quel était alors l'intérêt de notre relation ? Ces moments en privés étaient-ils alors… différents ? Réels, sérieux, eux ?

Ensuite, il y avait la personnalité de Fred Weasley. LE blagueur, celui qui passait son temps à charrier tout le monde et n'était jamais sérieux. Comment savoir si tout cela n'était pas une immense blague ? A vrai dire, je n'aurais pas été vraiment étonnée de l'entendre s'esclaffer de rire en m'avouant que tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

Qu'est-ce qui était vrai, et qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas ?

Tout était décidemment trop compliqué.

* * *

 _Bon, je vous l'accorde, il ne se passe pas énormément de choses dans ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, normalement il devrait y avoir quelques rebondissements dans les prochains chapitres !_

 _Je viens de terminer l'écriture du prochain chapitre, il s'intitule "Hermione au Terrier" et raconte l'arrivée d'Hermione chez les Weasley... Je ne sais pas encore le nombre de chapitres que je ferais sur ces vacances, mais tout faire en un seul me semblait trop long,_ _je préfère couper et faire deux chapitres moyens qu'un trop long surchargé ! D'autant plus qu'il y a pas mal de choses à dire!_

 _Je posterai assez rapidement le chapitre 6, donc, sûrement ce week-end. Par contre, le 7 n'est pas encore écrit, donc il vous faudra attendre..._

 _A bientôt !_


	6. Hermione au Terrier

_Bonjour !_

 _Voilà le sixième chapitre de « Pour sauver les apparences » !_

 _Il est un peu plus long que les chapitres habituels ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et encore merci aux personnes ayant laissé leur avis sur les chapitres précédents, ça m'encourage beaucoup !_

 _Ael_

* * *

 **POUR SAUVER LES APPARENCES**

 **Chapitre 6 : Hermione au Terrier**

J'avais prévenu mes parents que le père de mes amis allait passer par la cheminée pour venir me chercher. Ils n'avaient pas semblé trop étonnés, et mon père avait même plaisanté : « Comme le père Noël ? » avant de s'esclaffer de rire. Néanmoins, quand le samedi suivant M. Weasley apparut dans notre salon alors que mes parents prenaient le thé, ils sursautèrent, et ma mère, apeurée, courut se réfugier dans la cuisine. Mon père s'était levé d'un bon et fixait notre visiteur d'un air interloqué. M. Wealey ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et il avança vers lui, la main tendue, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous devez être M. Granger ? Vous ressemblez à votre fille ! Je suis Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron, un des meilleurs amis d'Hermione.

-Euh… Eh bien bonjour… a bredouillé mon père, décontenancé par l'entrain du père de mes amis.

-Comment ça va, Hermione ?

-Ca va très bien, et vous ?

-Très bien aussi, les enfants sont ravis que tu viennes nous rejoindre ! Tes bagages sont-elles prêtes ?

J'ai montré la valise qui se trouvait derrière le fauteuil. M. Weasley a commencé à sortir sa baguette.

-Ac…

Puis il s'est souvenu de la présence de mes parents.

-Oh, je vais la prendre à la main…

J'ai pensé qu'après avoir vu un homme débarquer dans leur salon grâce à la cheminée mes parents n'étaient plus à ça près, mais je n'ai rien dit.

-Bon, on y va quand tu veux, Hermione !

J'ai salué mes parents et ai pris une poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

-Au Terrier !

L'instant d'après, j'atterrissais, couverte de suie, dans la cheminée de la maison des Weasley. Plusieurs têtes rousses m'encerclaient, mais je ne pouvais pas distinguer qui était qui, la tête encore un peu retournée.

-Laissez lui un peu d'air, enfin ! s'est exclamée ce que j'ai reconnu comme étant la voix de Mme Weasley. Viens ici, Hermione !

Je me suis dirigée dans la direction de la voix, un peu hésitante. Quelques instants plus tard, ma vue était redevenue normale. J'ai alors pu distinguer très clairement Molly Weasley, devant moi, puis Ginny, George, Fred et Harry, un peu en retrait. J'ai remarqué avec un peu d'amertume que Ron n'était pas là.

-Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai lancé.

-Bonjooour Hermiooone ! ont répondu les autres, en chœur.

Et nous avons éclaté de rire.

-Hermione, ma chérie, tu partageras la chambre de Ginny. Arthur va monter ta valise, et Ginny va te montrer la pièce, et puis nous te laisserons t'installer. A moins que tu ne souhaites boire ou manger quelque chose avant ?

-Non, non, tout va bien, ai-je assuré à Mme Weasley.

M. Weasley sortit sa baguette et marmonna une formule avant de lancer :

-C'est bon, ta valise t'attend en haut !

-Parfait, suis-moi Hermione ! s'est exclamée en Ginny en commençant à monter les escaliers en sautillant.

Sa chambre était assez petite, et décorée de posters qui se décollaient du mur. Un lit d'appoint se trouvait au milieu, ma valise juste à côté. Dès que Ginny a eut refermé la porte, j'ai posé la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis mon arrivée.

-Ron n'est pas là ?

Ginny a baissé les yeux, avec un air embêté sur le visage.

-Euh… C'est-à-dire que… Ne le prends pas mal, Hermione, mais je pense qu'il risque de t'éviter beaucoup pendant toute la semaine…

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Il ne m'a rien dit, mais je pense qu'il est un peu… _jaloux_.

-Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? me suis-je étonnée.

-Bah, tu sais… Fred et toi…

J'ai haussé les épaules.

-Il a bien Lavande, lui !

Ginny n'a rien répondu, mais m'a regardée, hésitante.

-Euh… je peux te poser une question, Hermione ? a-t-elle fini par me demander.

-Oui, bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux…

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu sors avec Fred juste pour rendre Ron jaloux ?

-Quoi ? me suis-je exclamée, très surprise.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle question, surtout venant de Ginny. Je l'appréciais beaucoup, elle était très sympathique et nous nous entendions bien, mais nous n'étions pas particulièrement proches.

-Eh bien… Tu sais, on pensait tous que tu étais amoureuse de Ron alors forcément… ça nous a fait un choc de te voir avec Fred…

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, parce que la vérité c'était que je ne le savais pas moi-même. Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas lui répondre que je ne sortais pas _vraiment_ avec Fred. Que c'était juste pour faire semblant, pour sauver les apparences après les évènements du bal. Elle m'aurait demandé si c'était seulement pour ça. Et je ne voulais pas avoir à lui répondre. J'avais peur, au fond de moi, de connaître la réponse. Mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais Ron a Lavande, ai-je simplement répondu.

Elle m'a lancé un regard suspicieux.

-Et Fred est génial ! ai-je rajouté pour paraître plus crédible.

-GINNY ! VIENS METTRE LA TABLE S'IL TE PLAIT ! a hurlé la voix de Mme Weasley.

-Faut que j'y aille, installe-toi !

J'ai donc continué de ranger mes affaires. Une fois que j'ai eu fini, j'ai décidé de descendre voir si je pouvais aider. Alors que j'allais entrer dans le salon, des éclats de voix provenant de la pièce me firent m'arrêter net.

-Tu aurais pu faire un effort, Ron.

J'ai reconnu la voix de Mme Weasley.

-Et pourquoi ça ? a répondu Ron.

-C'est ta meilleure amie !

J'ai passé ma tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Concentrés dans leur conversation, aucun des deux ne pouvait me voir. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien, que je n'aurai pas dû rester là, à écouter, mais ils étaient, de toute évidence, en train de parler de moi.

-C'était ma meilleure amie, a répondu froidement Ron.

L'expression de Molly a changé.

-Oh, Ron, que s'est-il passé ? Tu veux m'en parler ? Je suis sûre que tout peut s'arranger !

-J'en doute fortement.

J'ai eu du mal à encaisser le choc. Chaque phrase de Ron me faisait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre, ou d'un seau d'eau glacée qu'on m'aurait balancé à la tête.

-Ne t'attends pas à ce que je la suive pendant toute cette semaine. De toute façon, elle a de nouveaux amis, maintenant. Enfin, surtout _un nouvel ami_.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? a demandé Mme Weasley, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Oh rien, rien. C'est juste que je trouve ça plutôt injuste.

-Qu'est-ce qui est plutôt injuste, Ron ?

-Pourquoi Fred aurait le droit d'inviter sa petite-amie à la maison et moi pas ?

J'ai fait un pas en arrière. Il n'avait quand même pas osé ? Balancer ça, comme ça, d'un coup, à sa mère ? Ce n'était même pas sérieux entre Fred et moi ! Ce n'était même pas _vrai_ à proprement parler !

-Quoi ? a interrogé Molly, de plus en plus perdue. Mais non, voyons, il n'y…

-Ah, tu ne savais peut-être pas encore ? Fred et Hermione sont ensemble depuis trois mois !

-Quoi ? Quoi ? a répété Mme Weasley, incrédule. Mais… Mais…

Elle était dos à moi, et je ne pouvais donc pas voir l'expression de son visage. Néanmoins, j'ai très bien pu remarquer le rictus de Ron lorsqu'il a acquiescé.

-Eh oui. Fred et Hermione.

Je n'en revenais pas. Je ne le reconnaissais pas. Ce n'était plus Ron. Ce n'était plus le Ron d'avant en tout cas. Celui qui avait été mon meilleur ami pendant plus de trois ans. Le garçon un peu maladroit, mais plein de bonnes intentions qu'il était avant. Maintenant, son regard était dur, son expression figée.

-Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, a chuchoté quelqu'un à mon oreille.

J'ai sursauté en me retournant, rouge de gêne. Je me suis légèrement détendue en reconnaissant Fred.

-Ca va, Hermione ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un mort !

Je venais en effet d'assister à la mort de l'ancienne personnalité de Ron. Adieu, le gentil Ron.

-Fred, ta mère sait.

-Elle sait quoi ?

-Ron lui a dit. Pour nous.

Il a blêmi.

-Ah. Ah. Ah…On va donc avoir un problème…

J'ai confirmé d'un hochement de tête. Pendant ce temps, Molly continuait.

-Mais tu en es sûr ? Peut-être qu'ils sont juste amis. On peut être très proches avec ses amis !

-Maman, on embrasse rarement ses amis.

-Oh. Oui, évidemment. Mais tout de même…

Fred a essayé de tempérer la nouvelle :

-Au moins elle n'a pas l'air de le prendre trop mal.

-Pas encore. Mais ce n'est pas ça le vrai problème !

Il m'a dévisagée.

-C'est quoi alors ?

Je l'ai fixé, incrédule. Etait-il complètement stupide ?

-C'est surtout qu'on est pas ensemble, le problème !

Il allait répondre quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la pièce à côté.

-Je vais leur poser quelques questions là-dessus. Ils auraient pu me le dire, quand même !

Mme Weasley avançait dans notre direction. On s'est regardés, et il m'a attrapée la main rapidement.

-Viens, ne restons pas là !

Il m'a emmenée à l'extérieur, vers le fond du jardin. Il y avait une petite remise dans laquelle les Weasley rangeaient leurs balais de Quidditch, et un vieux banc en bois un peu pourri était posé contre un des murs. On s'est assis dessus.

-Bon. Récapitulons… Il faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur ce qu'on va dire quand ma mère va nous poser des questions, d'accord ? a-t-il commencé, rapidement.

-Euh… oui..

-Très bien, alors, je t'ai invitée au bal de Noël car… tu me plaisais depuis un certain moment et que j'avais envie de… de mieux te connaître. Oui, c'est bien ça. De mieux te connaître. Il s'est avéré que de ton côté, mon charisme incroyable et mon sens de l'humour sans précédent ne t'a pas laissée indifférente…

-Eh ! ai-je protesté en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Il a souri malicieusement.

-Bref. Toujours est-il que tu as accepté de m'accompagner, et donc on s'est beaucoup rapprochés, et… et voilà.

Il s'est tu et m'a fixée, fier de lui.

-Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

J'ai hésité.

-Euh… Fred ?

-Quoi ? Tu es épatée par mon génie ?

-Tu ne penses pas que… qu'on devrait dire la vérité ?

-La… La vérité ? a-t-il bredouillé.

-Oui, c'est ta mère quand même… C'est quand même un autre niveau que les autres élèves de Poudlard…C'est ta famille…Ca rendrait les choses beaucoup plus… Officielles.

-Officielles, oui, a-t-il répété, songeur.

-Et après ça… On devrait…

Je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer ce que je pensais sans le vexer.

-On devra rester… longtemps ensemble…

-Et ça te déplairait ? a-t-il répondu, du tac au tac.

Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Venait-il réellement de sous-entendre que nous pourrions rester ensemble… longtemps ? Venait-il d'envisager une relation à long-terme ? Alors que nous n'avions même pas une vraie relation ? Je me suis sentie rougir.

-Euh… Je… ai-je bafouillé.

-Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit, la fois dernière, à la fête… C'est toujours d'actualité. Si tu veux qu'on arrête tout, dis le moi, et ça sera fini. C'est toi qui décides…

-Pas maintenant que ta mère est au courant, j'ai murmuré d'une toute petite voix.

Quel prétexte ! Mais je ne voulais tellement pas que ça s'arrête ! Il m'avait manqué, la semaine précédente. Elle avait semblé interminable. Et maintenant que je pouvais enfin le revoir, on devrait tout arrêter ? Redevenir comme avant ? A peine se parler ? Arrêter de passer des moments ensembles ? Je ne le supporterais pas.

Il m'a regardée droit dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

-Alors on est d'accord ? Par rapport à _comment_ on s'est mis ensemble ?

Comme je ne répondais pas, il a répété :

-C'est toi qui décides.

Alors j'ai hoché la tête, au moment où l'ombre de Molly Weasley s'est dressée devant nous.

-Ah, Fred, Hermione, je vous cherche partout depuis vingt minutes !

Elle s'est arrêtée et nous a regardé longuement, l'un après l'autre.

-Alors c'est donc vrai... Ce que Ron a dit… Vous… Vous…

-On quoi maman ? a demandé Fred, un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

-Oh, tu m'as très bien comprise, Fred Weasley !

-Hum, non, mais justement, tant que tu es là, et Hermione aussi…

Il s'est levé, et je l'ai imité. Il a pris ma main dans la sienne, et j'ai frissonné sans le vouloir.

-On voulait te dire quelque chose, maman. Hermione et moi, on… On sort ensemble depuis un peu plus de trois mois.

Comme personne ne disait rien, il a reprit :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations, j'imagine ? Hermione, maman, maman, Hermione…

Il a ri. Seul. Molly continuait de nous fixer, sans savoir vraiment comment réagir.

-Eh bien… a-t-elle finalement lâché, vous avez l'air… heureux. C'est pour ça que tu as tellement insisté pour qu'Hermione vienne… Et c'est pour ça que tu étais si songeur la semaine dernière…

Fred a rougi jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu amoureux, mon petit Fred…

-Maman ! a-t-il grommelé, extrêmement gêné.

-Bon, comme vous vous en doutez, il va y avoir des règles… Evidemment, je ne veux pas vous voir seuls dans la même chambre…

-Maman ! s'est exclamé Fred, pendant que je rougissais furieusement.

-Désolée, mais il fallait bien que je mette les choses au clair ! s'est défendue Mme Weasley. Hermione, tu peux aller dans la salle à manger, nous allons passer à table… Nous te rejoignons dans un instant, j'ai deux mots à dire à Fred…

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis dirigée vers la maison. J'ai attendu qu'elle ait tourné la tête pour ralentir le pas.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Fred. Ca fait extrêmement de mal à Ron, cette histoire.

Une sensation de culpabilité s'est alors propagée dans tout mon corps, et me suis sentie très mal. C'était pourtant Ron, le fautif, dans cette histoire ! C'est lui qui se comportait comme un idiot, avec Lavande ! Pourtant, à table, je n'ai pas pu croiser son regard. De toute manière, il m'évitait.

-S'il vous plait ? Ecoutez moi un instant… demanda Mme Weasley à la fin du repas, alors qu'on s'apprêtait tous à quitter la table. Comme Fred a pu invité sa… petite-amie pour la semaine, il est normal et juste que Ron invite la sienne également… Nous aurons donc la joie de faire la connaissance de… Lavande, c'est ça ? Qui arrivera dès demain.

J'ai fixé Ron, incrédule. Il n'avait quand même pas osé… ?

* * *

 _Voilà qui promet des rebondissements pour le septième chapitre, qui s'appellera "Lavande au Terrier" (par opposition au nom de ce chapitre-ci)._

 _La relation entre Fred et Hermione commence vraiment à évoluer, mais je ne veux pas faire aller les choses trop vites, alors le prochain chapitre se concentrera surtout sur les relations entre eux et Ron et Lavande plutôt que sur leur relation à eux à proprement parler. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, donc je ne peux pas encore être sûre, mais c'est comme ça que j'imagine les choses..._

 _J'aurai énormément de travail scolaire dans les semaines à venir, donc je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrais écrire et poster le chapitre 7, je m'excuse par avance du délai d'attente._

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas!_

 _A bientôt!_

 _Ael_


	7. Lavande au Terrier

_Bonjour !_

 _Voilà le septième chapitre de « Pour sauver les apparences » !_

 _Comme je vous ai fait un peu plus attendre que pour les autres pour le poster, il est plus long (environ 1000 mots de plus que les autres quand même !)_

 _J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Encore un grand merci à vos commentaires et à vos remarques, ainsi qu'à vos « favoris » et vos « follow », c'est très encourageant !_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

 _Ael_

* * *

 **POUR SAUVER LES APPARENCES**

 **Chapitre 7 : Lavande au Terrier**

En me réveillant le lendemain et en repensant aux évènements de la veille, j'ai eu une furieuse envie de ne pas me lever et de me rendormir. Alors que j'avais attendu cette semaine avec impatience, voilà que cette gourde de Lavande allait me la gâcher.

-Ah, tu es réveillée, Hermione ! Dépêche-toi de te préparer, Lavande arrive bientôt, grimaça Ginny en voyant que j'avais ouvert les yeux.

-Toi non plus ça ne te réjouit pas ?

-Je ne la supporte pas. Pourquoi de toute les filles de Poudlard il a fallut que ça tombe sur elle ? Franchement ? Rien qu'à Gryffondor, Parvati Patil, par exemple, aurait été très bien avec Ron !

Je me suis alors rappelée de ce que Parvati m'avait dit, quelques semaines auparavant, à propos de George.

-Eh bien, peut-être que Parvati n'est pas disponible… ai-je lancé avec un sourire mystérieux.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour réveiller l'âme de commère de Ginny.

-Pourtant il me semblait qu'elle était célibataire depuis que ça n'avait pas marché avec Ernie MacMillan…

-Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a personne en vue !

Les yeux de Ginny se sont mis à briller d'excitation, et elle s'est rapprochée de moi, avide de ragot.

-Qui ça ? Qui ça ?

J'ai hésité. Devais-je lui dire ? Après tout, Parvati m'avait clairement demandé si je ne pouvais pas l'aider avec George Weasley. Ca ne devait pas être si secret que ça. Et puis Ginny était bien placée pour donner des conseils.

-Remarque, tu n'étais pas si loin en parlant de Ron…

-C'est quelqu'un de son dortoir ? Harry ? Seamus ? Dean ? Neville ?

-Hum… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je pensais à une autre catégorie de personnes avec qui Ron a des points communs…

-C'est un abruti ?

J'ai éclaté de rire devant la spontanéité de Ginny.

-Des points communs… Comme une certaine couleur de cheveux, par exemple, ai-je précisé.

-Non ! George !

J'ai acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête.

-Pour tout te dire, elle m'a demandé si je ne pouvais pas l'aider maintenant que je, hum, que j'étais avec Fred… Mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de choses, alors si tu as des idées…

-Et comment ! On va caser notre petit Georgie ! s'exclama Ginny.

Je lui ai tendu la main et elle a tapé dedans.

-Mission Parva-George enclenchée !

Nous sommes parties dans un fou rire, bientôt interrompu par la voix de Molly Weasley :

-GINNY ! HERMIONE ! Vous êtes bientôt prêtes ? Lavande arrive dans un quart d'heure !

J'ai immédiatement cessé de rire, et mon air s'est rembruni. Le remarquant, Ginny m'a lancé d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant :

-Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione, ils seront tellement occupés à se lécher mutuellement les amygdales pour nous gâcher la semaine !

-Je te trouve bien optimiste… ai-je simplement répondu.

C'aurait été trop simple.

-Bon, je vais voir si maman a besoin d'aide avant qu'elle ne me hurle dessus, je te laisse t'habiller, finit par lancer Ginny en quittant la pièce.

Je me suis donc résignée à me préparer, la mort dans l'âme, avant de rejoindre le reste de la famille dans le salon.

Harry et Ginny parlaient Quidditch, assis sur un canapé, pendant que Ron faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée. Mme Weasley en profitait pour lancer des sorts sur ses fenêtres pour qu'elles se nettoient elles-mêmes, et Fred et George jouaient aux échecs-version sorcier- dans un coin de la pièce. Fred a levé les yeux vers moi et m'a sourit.

-Eh, salut Hermione ! Comment ça va ?

Il a laissé son frère pour se lever et venir m'embrasser rapidement sur la joue.

-Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux, j'ai répondu en désignant Ron devant la cheminée du menton.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. Les deux vont rester tranquillement ensemble dans un coin, et nous on va s'éclater !

Je n'en étais pas aussi sûre que lui, mais le voir sourire me faisait plaisir. J'ai donc simplement hoché la tête.

-Oui, j'espère !

A ce moment, un grand bruit a retenti. Arthur Weasley est sorti de la cheminée en toussant, suivi par Lavande Brown. Elle avait un peu de suie sur le visage, mais surtout, surtout, un horrible nœud rose fushia dans les cheveux qui lui donnait l'air encore plus niais que d'habitude. Elle portait un gilet rose qui brillait un peu avec un jean moulant et des ballerines roses, et tenait un petit sac rose à la main.

-Ron-Ron ! s'écria-t-elle en poussant presque pour venir se jeter dans les bras de son petit-ami.

-Ma Lavande ! s'exclama celui-ci en la serrant contre lui. Tu es sublime !

Je me suis mordue la lèvre pour ne pas rire. J'ai jeté un regard discret en direction de Fred. Vu son expression, lui aussi essayait de se retenir de s'esclaffer.

-Oh, mon Ron-Ron, tu m'as teeeeeellement manqué, minauda Lavande.

Derrière elle, George a fait semblant de vomir et Ginny et Harry ont éclaté de rire.

Molly Weasley s'est approchée du couple-non sans avoir lancé un regard incendiaire à George- et a toussoté légèrement. Les deux l'ignorèrent.

-Hum, hum, a-t-elle recommencé, plus distinctement cette fois-ci.

Lavande a enfin consenti à se détacher de Ron.

-Bonjour, jeune fille, je suis la mère de Ron, mais tu peux m'appeler Molly.

-Oh, je n'oserai pas, du moins pas encore, répliqua la petite-amie de Ron en battant des paupières d'une voix des plus mièvres. Je m'appelle Lavande, Lavande Brown. Je suis à Gryffondor avec Ron-Ro… Avec Ron.

-Oui, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, ravie de te rencontrer, a répondu Molly qui ne semblait pas ravie du tout.

M. Weasley a tendu la main.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment pu faire les présentations tout à l'heure… Appelle-moi Arthur.

Lavande fit mine d'hésiter, avant de serrer timidement la main tendue.

-Oh, je viens de me souvenir ! J'ai ramené un petit quelque chose pour vous, oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais bon…

Elle plongea la main dans son sac pour en ressortir une énorme boîte de… guimauves. C'en était trop pour moi, et j'ai éclaté de rire. Molly m'a lancé un regard furieux.

-Fred ! ai-je pesté. Arrête donc un peu, tu sais que je suis chatouilleuse !

L'explication sembla la satisfaire et elle reporta son attention sur Lavande et sa gigantesque boîte de guimauves.

-Il ne fallait pas, voyons, Lavande. C'est vraiment très… Gentil.

-Oui, approuva , d'un ton qui se voulait convaincant. Nous adorons les guimauves.

J'ai baissé les yeux en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Je savais que si par malheur je croisais le regard de Fred, George, Ginny ou Harry, ou si je revoyais cette énorme boîte de guimauves-rose, évidemment- je ne pourrais pas me retenir de rire plus longtemps. Je me concentrais sur une petite fissure dans le carrelage, essayant de faire abstraction de la voix maniérée de Lavande qui répondait aux questions des parents Weasley.

-N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

J'ai sursauté.

-Comment ?

-Je disais à Lavande que la chambre de Ginny n'était pas bien grande, mais qu'on pourrait y installer un troisième lit sans problème, répondit Mme Weasley.

Je l'ai fixée, interloquée. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que j'allais devoir partager la chambre avec _elle_ pendant toute la semaine ?

-Comment ? ai-je répété du ton le plus poli que je pouvais.

-Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le mettre, mais il sera prêt pour ce soir. A propos, si tu pouvais serrer un peu ta valise contre le mur…

Je suis restée sans expression quelques minutes.

-Euh… Maman ? a demandé Ginny au bout d'un moment.

-Oui ma chérie ?

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre d'avoir bien saisi… Je me trompe très certainement, mais j'ai cru, l'espace d'un instant, comprendre que tu voulais que Lavande vienne dormir _avec nous_ , dans _m_ a chambre…

Molly Weasley lui a offert un sourire éclatant.

-Mais tu ne te trompes absolument pas ma chérie, où d'autre voudrais-tu qu'elle aille ?

-J'en sais rien, mais pas dans MA chambre, quand même !

Sa mère a eu un air soucieux.

-Pourquoi, cela te pose un problème ?

-Oui ! a rugi Ginny.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Hum, hum, a toussoté Lavande.

Tout le monde s'est tourné vers elle.

-Je crois que votre fille ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup, a-t-elle lancé. Désolée de devoir t'infliger ma présence, Ginny. J'essaierai de me faire la plus discrète possible !

Mme Weasley a fusillé Ginny du regard.

-Oh, mais voyons, Lavande, où vas-tu chercher tout ça ? s'est elle étonnée d'un ton bienveillant. Je suis persuadée que Ginny est ravie de partager sa chambre avec toi, enfin ! Je suis sûre que vous deviendrez très vite de très bonnes amies ! N'est-ce pas, Ginny ?

Elle n'a pas répondu.

-Ginny ? a insisté sa mère.

-Ouais, a maugréé la sœur de Ron de mauvaise grâce.

-Parfait ! s'est exclamée Molly Weasley.

Ginny m'a regardée et m'a glissée :

-Enfin, j'en doute fort…

-Les filles ? Si vous montriez votre chambre à Lavande ?

Sans un mot, nous nous sommes dirigées vers les escaliers. Lavande a tapé dans les mains d'excitation.

-Youpi ! J'ai tellement hâte de la voir !

Tout le monde a fait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le long soupir qu'a poussé Ginny en l'entendant.

Lavande s'extasiait sur la décoration de la chambre de Ginny, qui n'était toutefois pas assez rose à son goût, quand M. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron et Harry sont entrés, tous les cinq portant une valise différente.

-Euh… C'est quoi tout ça ? s'est étranglée Ginny.

-Oh, mes affaires, merci de les avoir montées !

Bouche bée, Ginny m'a donné un coup de coude :

-Rassure moi, elle est courant qu'elle ne s'installe pas ici ?

-Il n'y aura jamais assez de place pour tout mettre, a constaté Ron en se grattant la tête.

-Non, tu crois ? a ironisé sa sœur. Dis-moi, ta petite-amie sait qu'elle ne reste que six jours ?

-Je n'ai pas pu me décider sur toutes les tenues que je voulais prendre, a expliqué Lavande, patiemment. Pour une fois qu'on est pas obligés de porter l'uniforme de Poudlard, autant en profiter !

La sœur de Ron a levé les yeux au ciel.

-Bien, je suppose qu'on va devoir tout serrer pour faire de la place…

-Je suppose que tu préfères qu'on te laisse t'installer seule, Lavande ? ai-je lancé innocemment, priant pour qu'elle dise oui.

-Oh, vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, ça ne me dérange absolument ! Nous pourrions partager quelques potins et bavarder un peu.

-Je suis sûre qu'Hermione aurait été ravie, mais hélas elle a déjà promis de m'aider pour mon devoir d'étude des moldus, dommage, non ? est intervenu Fred.

Je lui ai lancé un regard étonné. Il m'a fait un clin d'œil, et je lui ai fait un signe de tête discret de remerciement.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, désolée Lavande…

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai aussi plein de choses à raconter à Gin' !

-Ginny, a corrigé cette dernière en me lançant un regard qui signifiait clairement « ne me laisse pas seule avec elle ! »

J'essayais de lui faire comprendre mentalement que j'étais désolée quand Harry l'a sauvée :

-Mais Ginny, t'as pas oublié ? On devait revoir la stratégie pour l'équipe de Quidditch…

-Oh c'est vrai, a répondu cette dernière, trop heureuse de pouvoir se débarrasser de la sangsue. Tu comprends, Lavande, les intérêts de Gryffondor avant tout !

-C'est pas grave, Lav', moi je peux t'aider si tu veux, a ronronné Ron.

-Oh, Ron-Ron, tu ferais ça pour moi ?

-Hum, hum, a toussoté M. Weasley, qui était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un sac blanc à poids rose à la main. Si vous restez seuls dans la même pièce, euh… Laissez la porte ouverte, d'accord ? a-t-il ordonné, sans les regarder, très gêné par la situation

Aussitôt les deux concernés sont devenus rouge tomate.

-Oui p'pa, a grommelé Ron.

-Bon, c'est pas de tout ça mais on va vous laisser, on a du boulot nous, a lancé Fred. Tu viens Hermione ?

Il m'a tendu la main.

-A plus !

J'ai entendu que Ginny et Harry sortait eux aussi, suivi de George, seul. Il faudrait vraiment que je lui touche deux mots à propos de Parvati.

Fred m'a amenée dans sa chambre- en laissant la porte ouverte, évidemment. Je me suis tournée vers lui, reconnaissante.

-Merci, merci, merci, merci.

Il a souri en faisant une courbette :

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, gente dame.

J'ai éclaté de rire. Il a fouillé sur son bureau et a brandi un livre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Bah, mon livre d'étude de Moldus !

-Oh… Mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'un prétexte.

Mon « sauveur » a haussé les épaules.

-C'en était un, mais maintenant que tu es là…

-Mais tu es en 6ème année, je ne suis qu'en 4ème année ! Je n'ai pas le niveau !

Il m'a regardée d'un air amusé.

-Hermione, si tu le voulais, tu pourrais passer tes ASPIC cette année. Et avoir une majorité de O.

-Pff…

-Et puis, c'est de l'étude des Moldus. De l'étude des Moldus ! Qui de mieux placé que toi pour m'aider là-dessus ?

J'allais répondre quand la voix de Molly Weasley a retenti :

-Fred ! Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit hier à propos de ne pas être dans la même chambre seuls à deux ? Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire !

Confuse, j'ai essayé de trouver une explication mais Fred-qui devait avoir l'habitude- a tout de suite répondu, en montrant son manuel :

-On venait juste chercher mes affaires de cours, Hermione va m'aider à étudier, nous allons nous installer dans le salon.

Sa mère nous a regardés d'un air un peu dubitatif avant de juger que c'était vrai.

-Je vois que tu as une bonne influence sur Fred. Merci Hermione, essaie de le faire travailler un peu, toi il t'écoutera !

J'ai légèrement rougi, ne sachant que répondre.

-J'essaierai, ai-je fini par bredouiller.

-Bon, j'ai mes cours, tu viens Hermione ? a demandé Fred, coupant court à la discussion, ayant remarqué ma gêne.

Nous nous sommes installés à la table de la cuisine et il a sorti ses notes qui étaient pour le moins… désordonnées. J'ai alors réalisé que je n'avais même pas pensé à regarder comment était sa chambre-enfin, celle qu'il partageait avec George- si elle était rangée, ou non, la décoration sur les murs… Enfin, j'aurai sûrement l'occasion de la revoir avant la fin du séjour.

-J'ai choisi de prendre étude des Moldus parce que j'ai toujours entendu mon père en parler, il trouve ça tellement passionnant que je me suis dit que ça avait l'air cool, m'a confié Fred en ouvrant son manuel à la bonne page.

J'ai regardé le titre du chapitre, qui portait sur les moyens de transport.

-Mais, a-t-il repris en se grattant la tête, il y a certains concepts qui me dépassent…

Il a pointé une photo :

-Les _navions,_ par exemple. Comment les Moldus font-ils pour voler sans magie ?

J'ai souri en corrigeant :

-Les avions, Fred. Sans « n ».

J'ai commencé à lui détailler les grands progrès en matière d'aviation pendant qu'il m'écoutait sans un mot, captivé.

-Wow, ils sont quand même vachement ingénieux, les Moldus… Je me demande comment je ferais pour vivre sans magie.

-Eh bien, dans la mesure où tu ne saurais pas que ça existe, ça ne te manquerait pas.

Il m'a fixée quelques instants, l'air perplexe.

-Ah oui. C'est vrai. Au fait ! Tu es déjà allée dans un navion, euh enfin, je veux dire, dans un avion, toi ?

-Oui, pour aller faire du ski en France avec mes parents !

-Wow, cool ! Mais… C'est quoi déjà le ski ? Le nom me dit quelque chose…

-C'est un sport qui se pratique plutôt l'hiver, en montagne, quand il y a de la neige. On glisse sur la neige sur des sortes de…

J'ai réfléchi quelques secondes. Je n'arrivais pas à lui décrire des skis sans utiliser le mot.

-Attends, il y a sûrement une illustration dans ton manuel…

J'ai feuilleté rapidement le livre pour tomber sur la partie consacrée aux loisirs et aux sports. Je lui ai montré une photo sur laquelle on voyait un champion dévaler une piste à toute allure, le tout en mouvement, évidemment.

-Wow, a-t-il soufflé, impressionné. Ca a l'air super cool !

-Oui en effet! Personnellement, j'adore ça. J'ai l'impression d'être libre. Mais ce n'est pas forcément évidemment, il y a une technique à maîtriser.

-Je suis sûr que tu fais ça parfaitement bien ! Comme tout ce que tu fais, en fait !

J'ai rougi sous le compliment.

-N'exagère pas, Fred.

-Mais je n'exagère absolument pas, s'est-il défendu en levant les mains. Tu es la perfection même ! Tu réussis tout ce que tu fais, dans n'importe quel domaine ? Dis-moi, Hermione Granger, connais-tu la signification du mot « échec » ?

-Et toi, connais-tu la signification du mot « sérieux » ? Concentre-toi un peu !

Il a soupiré bruyamment.

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est que toi tu la connais trop bien !

Nous travaillions depuis presque deux heures, et nous venions de finir de voir le système du métro quand George a fait irruption dans la cuisine.

-Ah, Fred, tu es là ! Ca fait au moins une demi-heure que je te cherche partout !

Il s'est interrompu en voyant la scène.

-Attends… Est-ce que tu serais en train de… _travailler_ ? Pendant… les vacances ? Tu es malade ?

Il s'est approché de lui et a posé les mains sur son front comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, avant de se tourner vers moi :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Hermione ? Rends-moi mon frère !

Nous avons éclaté de rire, puis il a repris :

-Bref, je te cherchais pour te dire qu'on voulait faire une partie de Quidditch avec les autres. Tu viens ?

Fred m'a regardée comme s'il cherchait mon approbation. Je lui ai souri.

-C'est bon, tu as bien travaillé. Va t'amuser un peu !

-Super ! Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes, le temps de remonter mes affaires et de me changer !

-Génial, a répondu son frère.

Il allait sortir de la pièce, mais s'est retourné au dernier moment :

-Au fait, Hermione, Lavande a décidé de rester avec nous pour nous regarder et encourager Ron-Ron, alors, si tu veux un conseil… reste à l'intérieur !

-Ca tombe bien, je voulais justement prendre un livre et me détendre un peu… Merci de l'info, George !

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

J'ai souri en me souvenant que c'était ce que Fred m'avait répondu quelques heures auparavant quand je l'avais remercié de m'avoir épargné deux heures de bavardages improductifs avec Lavande. Ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien.

George sorti, Fred a refermé son manuel et a rassemblé ses cours, avant de se tourner vers moi en me lançant un sourire éclatant :

-Merci pour tout Hermione ! Grâce à toi je récolterai peut-être un E au prochain devoir, j'ai tout compris !

-Un E ? Vise plutôt un O !

Il a souri.

-Commençons doucement, s'il te plait.

J'ai noté l'emploi du mot « commençons ». Commencer. Ce n'était qu'un début. Cette idée me plaisait bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te lâcher, tu auras un O sinon rien !

Il a fait mine de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Mais dans quelle galère me suis-je fourré… ?

Je lui ai donné une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Fred !

Nous nous sommes regardés en riant doucement puis, petit à petit, nous nous sommes calmés. Nous étions plutôt proches, à une trentaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nous nous fixions, les yeux dans les yeux, et plus rien ne semblait exister autour. Il avait de magnifiques yeux, à la fois rieurs et calmes. Ils étaient à son image, avec plusieurs facettes. Oui, en quelques mois, j'avais appris à mieux connaître Fred. Il n'était pas qu'un farceur immature et incapable de prendre les choses au sérieux. Il pouvait le faire, quand la situation l'exigeait. Il savait aussi être calme, quand il le fallait, et cet aspect là de lui était très… rassurant. J'appréciais énormément ce nouveau Fred que j'apprenais à découvrir.

-A quoi tu penses ? a-t-il soufflé.

J'ai rougi, confuse, prise en flagrant délit.

-A toi, ai-je répondu en baissant les yeux.

Il a relevé mon menton avec sa main. Oui, comme dans les scènes clichés dans les films d'amour moldus. J'ai cru déceler une lueur assez douce dans son regard.

-Ah oui, vraiment ?

Il s'est penché vers moi. Nos lèvres s'effleuraient. Nos souffles se mêlaient. J'ai fermé les yeux, par anticipation. Quand soudain…

-Oh, Fred, tu es là ! Ron-Ron cherche son balai, il a dit que tu savais sûrement où il était !

La magie de l'instant s'est brisée nette. A cause de _Lavande_! Nous nous sommes séparés. J'étais furieuse contre elle. C'était notre moment, de quel droit venait-elle l'interrompre ? Elle nous a regardés, l'un après l'autre.

-Oh, je vous dérange peut-être ?

Fred lui a lancé un regard mauvais.

-Non, tu crois ? a-t-il ironisé.

Lavande a pris un air désolé.

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous… interrompre. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là !

J'ai failli m'étrangler devant le culot de cette fille. Fred a, quand à lui, éclaté de rire.

-Ca va aller, merci. J'arrive, puisque _Ron-Ron_ est vraiment incapable de faire quoi que ce soit lui-même !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher que je préférais encore que ce soit Lavande qui nous ai surpris, plutôt que Ron. Il nous aurait rappelé la scène jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, et ne nous aurait plus adressé la parole pendant plusieurs jours, après avoir fait un scandale. J'ai soupiré devant cette triste réalité.

-Bon, bah…A plus tard Hermione, le devoir m'appelle !

J'ai adressé un faible sourire à Fred, qui s'apprêtait à sortir pour suivre Lavande dans le jardin. Il s'est arrêté au dernier moment, et après s'être aperçue qu'elle n'était plus dans les parages, il s'est retourné et m'a lancé, le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Dis, un jour on ira dans un _navion_ ensemble ? Et tu m'apprendras à faire du ksi… du ski ?

J'ai souri, attendrie, un entendant son « navion ». Et je l'ai trouvé… Irrésistible. Il aurait pu me demander d'aller n'importe où, j'aurais dit oui.

Sans attendre de réponse, il a quitté la pièce, tandis que j'ai murmuré plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose :

-Un avion. Sans « n »…

* * *

 _Alors ? Verdict ?_

 _Personnellement, je crois que c'est mon chapitre préféré depuis le début, pourtant il ne se passe pas vraiment d'évènements majeurs, mais en tout cas c'est celui que j'ai préféré écrire. Je me suis bien amusée à imaginer les réactions des Weasley face aux minauderies de Lavande ! Et puis le dernier moment entre Fred et Hermione me plait bien, même s'il est un peu cliché…_

 _J'essaie de rester le plus fidèle possible aux personnages, mais forcément ils sont un peu caricaturés par moments… C'est la difficulté quand on écrit des fanfictions… Pour Hermione et Fred, ça peut s'expliquer par le fait qu'on voit leur évolution tout au long de l'histoire (du moins, j'espère !), mais pour certains persos que je développe un peu moins comme Ron, ou Lavande, leurs réactions peuvent parfois paraître un peu trop… disproportionnées ou trop exagérées, désolée !_

 _Pour ce qui est du chapitre 8, j'ai tout juste commencé à l'écrire, j'espère l'avoir fini pour la semaine prochaine ! Il se déroulera encore une fois au Terrier, je pense qu'on aura plus de confrontations Ron/Lavande et Fred/Hermione à proprement parler, mais je n'ai pas encore de titre de chapitre précis, ce sera la petite surprise !_

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _A bientôt !_


	8. Jalousie et prise de conscience

_Bonjour !_

 _Et voilà le chapitre 8 de « Pour sauver les apparences » !_

 _Merci aux personnes ayant commenté le chapitre précédent, mais cette fois-ci je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews car je n'ai pas eu accès à internet de la semaine avec l'internat._

 _En commençant ce chapitre, je n'avais pas d'idée claire de ce que j'allais faire, et le résultat final n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais imaginé au départ, mais ça me plait bien!_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

 _Ael_

* * *

 **POUR SAUVER LES APPARENCES**

 **Chapitre 8 : Jalousie et prise de conscience.**

J'essayais de me concentrer sur ma lecture-un ouvrage passionnant sur la métamorphose et ses dangers- mais mes pensées dérivaient. J'étais confortablement installée dans un fauteuil dans le salon, mais j'entendais les éclats de voix des Weasley et d'Harry qui, de toute évidence, s'amusaient bien. J'ai finalement refermé mon livre et me suis rapprochée de la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait.

Je n'aimais absolument pas le Quidditch, mais j'assistais quand même aux matchs de Gryffondor et à quelques entraînements pour encourager mes amis et ma maison, donc je connaissais les règles. Cependant, comme ils n'étaient que cinq, ils ne jouaient pas de la façon traditionnelle. Ils avaient fait deux équipes, Harry et Ginny contre Fred et George, avec Ron aux buts, et l'objectif était de marquer le plus de points par équipe. Ginny, la seule qui jouait dans son rôle habituel –avec Ron, mais lui n'était pas dans l'équipe de Gryffondor- en profitait pour tenter de nouvelles techniques. Elle semblait vraiment épanouie, et se coordonnait bien avec Harry. Je savais qu'elle sortait depuis quelques mois-le bal de Noël, elle aussi !- avec Dean Thomas, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser, en les voyant évoluer dans les airs tous les deux, qu'elle formerait un beau couple avec Harry. Même en dehors du terrain, ils paraissaient complices.

Ron a paré un tir de George sous les acclamations de Lavande. J'ai souri en imaginant sa tête si Harry et sa petite sœur sortaient ensemble. Quand on voyait la réaction qu'il avait pour Fred et moi… J'ai balayé mes réflexions d'un revers de la main. Ginny était avec Dean, et Harry était plus qu'intéressé par Cho Chang, une Serdaigle qui sortait avec l'autre champion de Poudlard pour le tournoi des trois Sorciers, Cédric Diggory. Le tournoi. Je l'avais complètement relégué au second plan, ces derniers temps, trop obnubilée par ma nouvelle prétendue « relation » avec Fred. Quelle piètre amie je faisais pour Harry ! Il lui restait encore une tâche à accomplir. La plus compliquée. Dans quelques mois. Je devais être plus présente pour lui, le soutenir, l'aider à se préparer. J'ai secoué la tête en me promettant de tenir cette résolution. Consacrer moins de temps à Fred Weasley. Enfin, plus exactement, à penser à Fred Weasley. Et utiliser ce temps libre pour mes amis. Et pour étudier un peu plus. Mais Fred Weasley était mon ami, non ? Donc si lui en avait besoin, il était normal que je lui en accorde une partie…

-Arrête de te chercher des excuses, Hermione, ai-je prononcé à voix haute comme pour m'en convaincre moi-même.

J'ai essayé de me replonger dans ma lecture, en vain. J'ai donc décidé de sortir et de prendre un peu l'air. En me voyant arriver, Lavande a bondi vers moi et m'a agrippé le bras.

-Oh, Hermione, tu t'es enfin décidée à sortir ! Regarde Ron-Ron ! Comme il est doué ! Admire !

Pile à ce moment, Fred fonçait vers les buts et s'apprêtait à tirer. J'ai pensé, très fort « Marque, marque, marque ! ».

-ALLEZ RON-RON ! s'est égosillée Lavande.

Fred a tiré. Assez fort. Mais Ron est parti du bon côté et a réussi à arrêter la balle. Il a regardé en direction de sa petite-amie, un air victorieux sur le visage :

-C'est grâce à toi, Lav', merci !

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel devant tant de mièvrerie, et la partie a repris. Ginny a attrapé le Souafle, qu'elle a passé à Harry. Il lui a rendu la balle, et, très rapidement, elle a tiré, alors que Ron regardait encore en direction d'Harry.

-BUT ! Bien joué Ginny ! s'est exclamé Harry.

-C'est grâce à toi, ta passe était parfaite ! Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien pour un attrapeur !

-Oui, bah c'est bon, on va pas épiloguer là-dessus non plus, hein ! a marmonné Ron, vexé d'avoir laissé sa sœur marquer.

George a récupéré la balle. Il a voulu la passer à Fred, mais Harry a intercepté la passe. Il s'est avancé vers les buts et, au dernier moment, a envoyé la balle à Ginny.

-ALLEZ RON-RON !

Ce dernier a réussi à parer le tir, cette fois.

-Une fois, pas deux ! a-t-il commenté en relançant la balle.

-Ron est le plus fort, Ron est le plus fort, R-O-N, Ron, F-O-R-T, Fort, Ron, fort, Ron est le plus fort ! a improvisé Lavande en commençant à danser à la façon d'une pompom-girl.

George, qui avait la balle à nouveau, a éclaté de rire en voyant le spectacle, et son tir a donc perdu en précision, et Ron l'a arrêté sans problème. Il a encore bloqué un autre tir de Ginny, et Fred a récupéré le Souafle. Il m'a lancé un regard, et a foncé à toute allure vers les buts.

-ALLEZ RON ! T'ES LE PLUS FORT !

J'ai lancé un regard mauvais à Lavande. Non. Cette fois-ci, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. « Allez, Fred, allez ! » j'ai pensé.

-Vas-y, Fred, ai-je soufflé au moment où il a tiré.

Le Souafle a traversé l'anneau et il a levé le poing en signe de victoire.

-Ouais ! Bien joué ! je me suis exclamée.

Tout le monde s'est tourné vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au Quidditch, Hermione ? a demandé Harry, étonné.

J'ai haussé les épaules en rougissant un peu.

-Depuis que Fred en fait, quelle question, a répondu sarcastiquement Ron. Avant, elle ne nous aurait jamais regardés jouer !

Harry lui a lancé un regard d'avertissement.

-Ron, s'il te plait…

C'est à ce moment que Lavande a jugé bon d'intervenir :

-T'inquiète pas, Ron-Ron, moi je serai toujours là pour te soutenir ! Tu es un gardien merveilleux !

Il n'a pas répondu, mais a bombé le torse d'un air fier, et la partie a repris. Harry et Ginny ont échangé une série de passes toute plus rapides les unes que les autres, avant que la balle soit finalement interceptée par Fred, qui passa à George, qui tira et marqua.

-C'est pas grave, Ron-Ron ! Tu auras la prochaine !

La prochaine, qui, justement, arrivait vitesse grand V, envoyée avec force par Harry. Ron, surpris, a quand même réussi à la dévier, et à la repousser vers le sol. Ginny est descendue rapidement, a saisi le Souafle et l'a renvoyé en direction d'Harry. Malheureusement pour lui, George a été plus vif, et a saisi la balle avant l'attrapeur. Il a jeté un œil sur la situation du terrain. Fred était un peu loin des buts, mais seul : en fonçant, il avait largement le temps de se rapprocher des anneaux pour viser et tirer.

-A TOI DE JOUER, FRED ! a hurlé George en lui envoyant le Souafle.

Son frère a attrapé la balle et à commencer à filer en direction des buts.

-Pas cette fois, a grommelé Ron en se préparant à récupérer la balle.

Les deux garçons se fixaient, face à face, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Les autres joueurs n'osaient plus intervenir : c'était un instant entre Ron et Fred. Tous les fixaient, se demandant comment les choses allaient tourner. C'était clair que ce n'était plus qu'une question de Quidditch. Ca allait bien au-delà.

-Tu vas l'avoir, Ron-Ron !

L'exclamation de Lavande lui a fait tourner la tête, quelques secondes. Fred a saisi l'occasion pour lancer le plus rapidement possible le Souafle. Ron, réalisant son erreur, a essayé de se rattraper, mais il avait déjà un temps de retard sur la balle, qui traversa l'anneau de gauche.

Furieux et vexé, le gardien est allé se poser, et a enlevé ses gants et son casque avec colère. Lavande a essayé de l'approcher.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Ron-Ron, pour moi tu étais parfait !

Il s'est dégagé.

-Laisse-moi tranquille deux minutes, tu veux bien ?

Choquée, Lavande a fait deux pas en arrière en blêmissant.

-Bon, j'imagine que le match est terminé ? a conclu Harry en descendant à son tour, bientôt imité par les autres joueurs.

Il est allé rejoindre Ron qui rangeait son matériel pendant que Ginny, dans un élan de bonté infinie, essayé de consoler la pauvre Lavande. J'ai préféré ne pas intervenir et me suis un peu reculée. Assez pour surprendre la conversation de Ron et Harry, derrière les buissons à côté desquels je me trouvais.

-C'était quoi, ça, Ron ?

-Quoi, ça ?

-Ta crise de jalousie !

Ron n'a pas eu l'air de répondre, alors Harry s'est lancé dans une mauvaise imitation très ironique :

\- _Avant, elle ne nous aurait jamais regardés jouer_ ! _Tout ça c'est depuis qu'elle est avec Fred, il n'y en a que pour Fred, Fred par-ci, Fred par-là !_

-Mais c'est vrai ! Elle n'a que son nom à la bouche ! s'est défendu Ron.

-Mais c'est normal, ils sont ensemble, mon vieux ! Va falloir t'y faire !

-Fallait saisir ta chance avant, Ron. Maintenant, c'est trop tard, est intervenue une voix, que j'ai identifiée comme étant celle de Fred.

Il aurait sûrement mieux fait de ne pas s'en mêler et de rester en retrait… C'était aussi l'avis d'Harry, visiblement, puisqu'il a essayé de tempérer :

-Oui, enfin, pas la peine de lui rappeler …

-Elle ne t'aime pas vraiment, a soudainement craché Ron. Je connais Hermione, ça se voit.

J'ai eu un petit hoquet de surprise, et j'ai espéré que personne ne l'ait entendu.

Fred est resté silencieux quelques secondes, avant de répondre, froidement.

-Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aime pas encore. Mais je m'en fiche. Je lui laisserai le temps qu'il faudra. Je te répète que tu aurais dû saisir ta chance avant. Je me suis toujours forcé à refouler mon attirance pour elle, et a tenté de l'éviter un maximum, pensant qu'elle t'était réservé. Mais j'ai attendu assez longtemps. Tu as eu quatre ans pour te lancer, Ron. Si tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est que tu n'y tenais pas vraiment. J'ai attendu le dernier jour pour l'inviter au bal de Noël je ne comptais même pas le faire, je m'étais résigné à y aller avec Katie. Je pensais que tu allais lui proposer, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors tu n'as pas le droit d'être jaloux, Ron. Pas maintenant. Elle aussi t'a attendu. Longtemps. Mais la situation a assez duré. C'est trop tard, maintenant. Sans compter que tu as Lavande. Alors fini les idioties, maintenant. Je ne te laisserai plus mal te comporter avec elle. Reste avec ta copine, fais ce que tu veux avec elle, mais laisse Hermione en dehors de ça.

Il n'a pas attendu de réponse et est rapidement parti. De toute manière, Ron, bouche bée, n'était pas en état de répondre. Il est resté debout, planté derrière l'amas de buissons, pendant que Harry, ne sachant quoi dire, lui tapotait maladroitement l'épaule. Ginny, Lavande et George étaient rentré, commençant à avoir froid. Quant à moi, je me suis laissée glisser sur le sol. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Les mots de Fred m'avaient fait l'effet d'une gifle, d'un seau d'eau glacée. Chaque phrase était vraie, et je ne le réalisais que maintenant. Chaque mot m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de couteau. Son discours m'avait fait revenir à la réalité. J'avais toujours cru que Ron et moi finirions ensemble, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais Fred avait raison, tellement raison. J'avais passé des semaines, des mois, des années à attendre, sans aucun résultat. Sans cette histoire avec Fred, il n'aurait sans doute jamais réalisé qu'il me considérait peut-être comme plus qu'une simple amie. Seulement, là encore, Fred avait raison. Il était trop tard je ne pouvais pas renoncer à être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre sous prétexte que Monsieur Ron se décidait à être jaloux.

C'est alors que j'ai réalisé le deuxième sens des paroles de Fred. Si pour l'instant je ne m'étais focalisée que sur la vraie nature des sentiments de Ron, et de son comportement à mon égard, j'avais complètement négligé les révélations que son frère avait faites. Alors… je l'intéressais depuis longtemps ? Alors… peut-être que notre faux couple n'était pas si faux que ça, finalement ? Alors… peut-être qu'au fond, il m'appréciait peut-être plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître ?

Et moi, alors, dans tout ça ? J'en pensais quoi ? Ron, Fred ? Depuis quelques semaines, je me surprenais à savourer chaque instant que je passais avec mon prétendu petit-ami j'étais heureuse à chaque fois que je savais que j'allais le voir, et il m'avait terriblement manqué pendant la première semaine de vacances.

Cependant, j'avais toujours cru être amoureuse de Ron, et de personne d'autre. Mais au final, avais-je été vraiment amoureuse de lui ? Ne m'étais-je pas, inconsciemment, forcée à me dire qu'il fallait que ce soit lui, parce que tout le monde s'y attendait, parce qu'il était l'un de mes meilleurs amis, parce que ça ne pouvait pas être autrement ?

Mais maintenant, les choses avaient changé. Je n'avais plus aucun repère toutes mes certitudes venaient de s'effondrer, et je venais de découvrir que je n'étais en fait qu'une étrangère à moi-même. Je ne me reconnaissais plus d'habitude si sûre de moi, je ne savais plus distinguer le vrai du faux.

La lueur du jour a commencé à baisser je me suis rendue compte que j'étais exténuée, et j'ai enfin réussi à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient, coulaient le long de mes joues, de mon visage, sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je ne voulais pas rentrer : je n'étais pas de taille à affronter tout ça.

Recroquevillée sur moi-même, je me suis endormie.

-Hermione ! Hermione !

Quelqu'un me secouait l'épaule. J'ai ouvert les yeux : il faisait noir, et j'étais allongée par terre, au beau milieu du jardin des Weasley. Les évènements de l'après-midi me sont revenus en mémoire, et je me suis surprise à espérer que la personne qui soit venue me réveiller soit Fred. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, pour me rassurer et me réconforter. J'étais pathétique.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas sa voix.

-On te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure ! On croyait que tu étais partie te reposer dans la chambre de Ginny, et on t'a laissée tranquille, mais en montant se coucher, elle s'est rendue compte que tu n'y étais pas ! Que s'est-il passé ? a demandé, inquiet, Harry.

Je me suis assise dans l'herbe et l'ai fixé, un peu ébahie.

-Euh… Je crois que… Que je me suis endormie là… ai-je bredouillé.

Harry m'a jaugée du regard quelques instants.

-Tu… Tu es sûre que tu vas bien Hermione ?

-Oui, oui, enfin, je crois. Je suis juste… fatiguée, lui ai-je assuré.

Il a eu l'air de juger la réponse satisfaisante. Il a fini par conclure, en riant :

-On dirait qu'on t'a droguée ! Allez, viens, tu dois avoir voir et les autres sont très inquiets.

Il m'a tendue la main pour m'aider à me relever et je me suis rendue compte à quel point j'avais froid. J'ai frissonné. En le voyant, Harry a pressé le pas :

-Dépêchons-nous.

Rapidement, nous avons atteint la maison si accueillante des Weasley.

-C'est bon, je l'ai trouvée ! a hurlé Harry en entrant.

Fred s'est précipité dans l'entrée.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Il s'est tourné vers moi.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

J'ai hoché la tête.

-Oui, oui. Je… J'étais juste en train de… dormir.

George a fait irruption dans l'entrée :

-Je viens de fouiller le deuxième étage, elle n'y est pas, je repa…

Il s'est interrompu en m'apercevant.

-Oh, salut Hermione, je te cherchais. Tu étais où ?

-Dans le jardin.

-D'accord, a-t-il simplement répondu comme si c'était normal.

-Hermione, ma chérie, tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! s'est soudain exclamée Molly Weasley en entrant dans l'entrée et en me serrant dans ses bras. Tu avais disparu !

-Désolée, je m'étais endormie dans le jardin.

-Oh, mais tu dois être morte de froid ! Viens vite dans le salon près du feu, je vais faire du chocolat chaud !

Je lui ai offert un large sourire en guise de reconnaissance.

Dans le salon, Ginny et Lavande étaient assise dans un canapé Ginny tapotait du pied nerveusement, et elle s'est levée d'un bond quand je suis entrée. Ron, lui, faisait des allers-retours dans toute la pièce. Il s'est stoppé net à mon arrivée.

-Hermione, tu es là ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Il ne t'ait rien arrivé ? s'est exclamée Ginny.

J'ai secoué la tête négativement.

-Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Je me suis juste endormie dehors, j'étais fatiguée.

Une main s'est posé sur mon épaule.

-Va t'asseoir un peu, Hermione, m'a chuchoté Fred derrière mon dos.

J'ai frissonné une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était plus à cause du froid. Je me suis installée sur un canapé, et Fred est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il a passé un bras autour de mes épaules, et j'ai posé ma tête sur la sienne. George et Harry discutaient de Quidditch, et de temps en temps j'entendais que Fred se joignait à la conversation. Ron avait sorti un jeu d'échec version sorcier et disputait une partie contre Ginny. Des flammes dansaient dans la cheminée, rassurantes l'atmosphère était calme, paisible, et, appuyée contre Fred, je me sentais bien. Je me suis donc une nouvelle fois endormie, mais cette fois-ci, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la fois précédente. J'ai songé qu'il faudrait que j'aie une explication avec Fred, mais avant ça il fallait que je mette au clair mes sentiments. Cependant, je n'avais pas envie d'y penser pour le moment. Je voulais juste savourer l'instant présent.

* * *

 _Alors ? Vos avis ?_

 _Les choses comment à bien avancer pour nos héros…_

 _Pour le chapitre 9, j'ai tout juste commencé à l'écrire, une fois encore je n'ai pas de titre pour le moment, ce sera donc aussi une surprise^^ Je compte le poster dans la semaine si j'arrive à avoir un accès internet, ou alors le week-end prochain._

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _A bientôt !_


	9. L'idée de George

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici le chapitre 9 de « Pour sauver les apparences » !_

 _Encore une fois, merci aux personnes qui commentent, qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou décident de la suivre, cela me fait très plaisir, m'encourage et me motive !_

 _Encore une fois, voilà un chapitre que je n'avais absolument pas prémédité !_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

 _Ael_

* * *

 **POUR SAUVER LES APPARENCES**

 **Chapitre 9 : L'idée de George.**

Je me suis réveillée dans « mon »lit, dans la chambre de Ginny, le lendemain. Quelqu'un avait du me porter là. Je portais encore mes vêtements de la veille, mais on m'avait enlevé mes chaussures. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et j'ai vu que le jour était déjà bien levé, ce qui expliquait le fait que la chambre soit vide. Lavande et Ginny devaient déjà être levées.

J'ai été tentée, pendant quelques minutes, de rester au lit un peu plus longtemps je n'avais pas envie d'avoir à affronter la réalité. La journée de la veille avait été très mouvementée, et riche en émotion, et si la soirée qui avait suivie avait semblé hors du temps, il était maintenant l'heure de revenir à la réalité.

Je me suis étirée et ai finalement repoussé les couvertures, avant de me lever et de fouiller dans ma valise à la recherche de vêtements propres pour me préparer.

Lorsque je suis descendue, Molly Weasley était seule dans la cuisine et préparait le repas. Elle m'a souri en me voyant entrer.

-Ah bonjour Hermione, tu es levée.

-Je suis confuse, je ne dors pas si tard d'habitude.

-Oh, mais là tu en avais besoin, tu étais exténuée, hier. C'est aussi à ça que servent les vacances : à se reposer. Tu veux manger un morceau ? Je peux te faire une omelette si tu veux !

J'allais répondre, poliment, que je pouvais attendre, et décliner l'offre quand mon estomac se fit à violemment à gargouiller, comme pour me contredire.

-Un ou deux œufs ? a simplement répondu Mme Weasley.

-Deux, s'il vous plait, ai-je souri en m'asseyant, tandis qu'elle s'affairait au-dessus du plan de travail, donnant des coups de baguette par-ci et par-là.

Elle a fini par me tendre une assiette, et j'ai commencé à manger.

-Salut Hermione ! Tu vas mieux ? a demandé Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

-Oui, merci Harry.

Il a souri, apparemment soulagé.

-Tant mieux, alors. Tu étais vraiment… Bizarre hier soir.

-Simplement fatiguée, ai-je répondu.

-Très fatiguée, alors, est intervenu Fred en entrant à son tour.

Il a déposé un baiser sur ma joue et je me suis sentie rouge.

-Heureux de voir que tu te sens mieux, m'a-t-il murmuré rapidement à l'oreille.

Il est allé se pencher au dessus des poêles de Mme Weasley.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares de bon, m'man ?

Sa mère a ouvert la bouche pour répondre, quand Ginny a fait irruption dans la pièce.

-Ah, Harry, tu es là, je te cherchais partout ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé comme stratégie pour compenser le…

-Fred ! Mais t'étais où enfin ? s'est exclamé George en déboulant dans la cuisine sous le regard exaspéré de Molly Weasley.

Tout le monde s'est mis à parler avec tout le monde dans un joyeux brouhaha. Ron et Lavande sont arrivés à leur tour, main dans la main.

-C'est quoi tout ce boucan ? On mange déjà ? a demandé Ron en commençant à s'asseoir à table.

-STOP ! a soudainement tonné Mme Weasley. Vous allez laisser Hermione se réveiller et petit-déjeuner en paix ?

Tout le monde s'est tu et a baissé les yeux.

-Puisque vous êtes tous là et tellement impatients de manger, mettez la table ! a ordonné la mère de famille.

Personne n'a osé rechigner et tous se sont mis à la tâche. J'ai essayé de finir de manger le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir aider les autres à mon tour, mais quand j'ai essayé de me lever pour prendre une pile d'assiette, Molly Weasley m'a stoppée net.

-Non, non, non, pas toi Hermione, toi tu as besoin de repos. Reste assise, tu veux ?

J'ai jugé préférable de ne pas la contredire et me suis exécutée. Peu de temps après, nous sommes passés à table, sans attendre Arthur Weasley, qui restait manger au Ministère avec ses collègues, travaillant sur un dossier important.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, cet après-midi ? s'est enquit Ginny, entre deux bouchées de purée.

-Quidditch ? a demandé Harry, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Ah non, a protesté Lavande-et pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec elle- vous en avez déjà fait hier !

-Tu proposes quoi d'autre alors ? a répondu mon ami, déçu.

-Et si nous allions faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse ? a-t-elle suggéré.

Eh ! Mais son idée n'était pas trop stupide pour une fois ! Décidemment, c'était la journée des surprises !

-Je suis d'accord ! ai-je intervenu en pensant à Fleury et Boot qui n'attendait que ma visite. Comme ça, chacun pourra aller où ça lui plait, il y en a pour tous les goûts !

Chacun a hurlé le nom de son magasin préféré et j'ai souri, fière d'avoir suscité l'unanimité. Enfin, c'était l'idée de Lavande, bien sûr, mais il n'empêche, si je ne l'avais pas défendue, les Weasley et Harry seraient déjà dans leur jardin sur leurs balais.

-Hum, hum, a toussoté Mme Weasley.

Personne ne l'a entendue.

-HO ! s'est-elle écriée pour obtenir le silence.

Tout le monde s'est tourné vers elle.

-Si je peux intervenir, ça me paraît plus pertinent que vous y alliez demain à la journée, pour pouvoir mieux en profiter. Là il est déjà assez tard.

-Impossible, est intervenu Ron. Demain j'ai une compétition d'échecs. Allons-y mercredi plutôt !

-Va pour mercredi alors, a approuvé George. En plus, Lee doit venir jeudi et vendredi pour _travailler_ , on aura qu'à lui dire de nous rejoindre là-bas !

-Cet après-midi, on pourrait faire le tour du lac, a proposé Ginny.

-Oh non, on l'a déjà fait cent fois ! a protesté Fred.

-Mais Harry, Lavande et Hermione ne l'ont jamais vu, a rappelé la plus jeune des Weasley.

Ses frères ont affiché un air dubitatif, visiblement pas enchantés par l'idée d'aller voir ce lac.

-Allez quoi, c'est quand même incontournable ! C'est le seul truc à voir dans le coin !

-Mouais, a marmonné Ron.

-Ca manque de fun quand même, a ajouté Fred.

-J'ai une idée ! s'est exclamé George d'un air enthousiaste.

-Je crains le pire, a lâché Ginny.

Son frère l'a ignoré.

-On va faire ça vendredi. Toute la journée. Sauf que ce sera, disons, plus… Interactif.

Il a souri d'un air mystérieux.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? a demandé Harry.

Fred a croisé le regard de son frère et a souri à son tour.

-Je sais ce que tu veux faire ! Brillante idée, frérot !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire, à la fin ? s'est impatienté Ron.

-Une sorte de… pas de chasse au trésor, mais… Disons qu'il y aura des sortes… d'épreuves tout au long du chemin, et ce sera une course, et…

-Une sorte de course d'orientation à la sorcière, quoi ? ai-je cru comprendre.

-De course d'or-quoi ?

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

-Un truc de Moldu, laisse tomber.

-Ce sera par binôme, a décrété George. Le duo le plus rapide gagnera… Le droit de faire faire aux autres ce qu'il veut le lendemain !

-J'ai déjà plein d'idées d'épreuves à leur soumettre, s'est enthousiasmé Fred. On pourrait…

-Ttt-ttt-ttt, l'a interrompu George, un sourire éclatant au visage. Toi, tu ne fais pas partie de l'organisation, cher Fred. Je préparerai tout avec Lee, et tu concourras comme les autres !

Fred l'a fixé, incrédule.

-Mais… Mais… C'est pas possible ! Je veux organiser avec vous, moi aussi !

-Non, sinon on sera un nombre impair. T'inquiète pas, Lee connait les lieux, et puis je sais qu'il s'amusera plus à vous regarder galérer en commentant qu'en participant lui-même.

J'ai eu une pensée pour les commentaires de Lee pendant les matchs de Quidditch. En effet, le rôle d'observateur/maître du jeu lui convenait bien.

-Comment va-t-on constituer les duos ? a demandé Harry, intéressé.

-Hum… Je n'y avais pas pensé… Je vais en parler avec Lee, et on vous dira tout mercredi après-midi, a-t-il décidé.

Connaissant Lee et George, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Tant que je ne me retrouvais ni avec Lavande, ni avec Ron, ça m'allait, mais avec eux on pouvait s'attendre à tout… Et puis je ne savais pas quoi penser du jeu en général…Ca pouvait être amusant, mais encore une fois je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre, ni de quel genre d'épreuves il allait s'agir. Des épreuves sportives ? Des énigmes à résoudre ? Des pièges ? Des objets ensorcelés pour nous empêcher d'avancer ? De fausses indications pour nous ralentir et nous perdre ? J'ai jeté un œil à Fred qui s'était tassé sur sa chaise et avait croisé les bras. Il affichait un air boudeur, vexé d'avoir été écarté au profit de Lee. Il avait l'habitude de toujours faire équipe avec son frère, surtout pour ce genre de projet, et je le comprenais, dans un sens. Néanmoins, sa réaction restait un peu excessive.

Mais George n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper des états d'âme de son frère, puisqu'il s'est levé d'un bond en lançant :

-Je vais envoyer un hibou à Lee pour le tenir au courant !

J'ai observé le reste de mes amis. Ginny avait un air assez amusé elle aimait les défis et l'idée de ce jeu paraissait lui plaire tout particulièrement, d'autant plus qu'elle détenait un avantage certain par rapport à Harry, Lavande ou moi, puisqu'elle connaissait le terrain. Harry, lui, affichait une expression partagée. Je le connaissais assez pour deviner que d'un côté, l'idée d'une aventure de la sorte l'intriguait, mais que de l'autre, il était un peu incertain. Cependant, son côté gryffondorien a pris le dessus, puisqu'il a déclaré d'un air enjoué :

-Eh bien, enfin un peu d'action !

-Génial, a grommelé Ron, qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça génial du tout.

Mais depuis quelques temps, Ron avait l'air de ne rien trouver de génial, hormis Lavande, évidemment. Lavande, qui, elle, contrairement à son petit-ami, semblait assez excitée de la nouvelle.

-Ca va être super, tu ne trouves pas, Ron-Ron ? s'est-elle réjouie en battant des mains.

-Oui, super, a-t-il répondu sans conviction.

-Oh, j'espère qu'on fera équipe ensemble !

Un regard échangé avec Fred, Harry et Ginny m'ont confirmé le fait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à espérer que Ron et elle soit ensemble. Personne d'autre n'avait envie d'elle dans son équipe. Ca pouvait sembler méchant, mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle apporterait pour ce type de jeu ? Elle ne ferait que ralentir son binôme !

-Au final, on fait quoi cet après-midi ? a fini par demander Harry.

-Vous pouvez toujours m'aider à dégnommer le jardin, a lancé Molly Weasley.

Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas relever la proposition.

-Très bien, a-t-elle soupiré. Je m'y attendais. Amusez-vous bien, les jeunes ! Et si vous vous ennuyez, vous savez où me trouver ! a-t-elle conclu en quittant la pièce.

-Harry, je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être jeter un œil à mon devoir de défense contre les forces du mal, a lancé Ginny.

Elle m'a adressé un regard d'excuse.

-Désolée, Hermione, mais tu comprends, c'est Harry le spécialiste en la matière.

Oui, et surtout ça lui permettait de passer plus de temps avec lui ! J'ai répondu à ses craintes par un sourire complice.

-Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas !

Elle s'est levée.

-Tu viens, Harry ?

Un peu incertain, il s'est levé à son tour et l'a suivie dans le salon.

Restaient Fred et moi. Et un silence de plomb.

-Et bien, je devrais sûrement aller essayer de trouver quelques sorts qui pourront m'être utiles pour vendredi, ai-je finalement déclaré en me levant.

Je me suis dirigée vers la porte quand j'ai senti une présence dans mon dos.

-Eh bien, j'avais d'autres projets, a soufflé Fred.

Je me suis retournée. Je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver si près de moi, à à peine quelques centimètres. J'ai légèrement reculé.

-Quoi… Quoi donc ? ai-je bredouillé.

-Eh bien, je pensais que je pouvais peut-être te montrer quelque chose… a-t-il murmuré d'un ton plutôt énigmatique.

Ma curiosité piquée à vif, j'ai tenté d'en savoir plus :

-Quoi ?

Il a reculé et a fait un mouvement de bras théâtral en déclamant à la façon d'un comédien de tragédie grecque :

-Eh bien, à toi de choisir : une après-midi dans tes bouquins pas très excitante, ou une épopée pleine de découvertes et d'aventure avec ton aventurier préféré !

Il a précisé de sa voix normale :

-C'est moi, hein, ton aventurier préféré.

J'ai éclaté de rire.

-Hum, j'hésite…

Je l'ai imaginé en Indiana Jones et j'ai ri de plus belle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-Rien, je t'imaginais juste en Indiana Jones… Il te manque le chapeau et le fouet !

-Indiana qui ?

-Laisse tomber, encore un truc de moldus…

J'oubliais trop souvent qu'il n'avait pas la même culture que moi.

-Mais, dis-moi… ai-je soudain réalisé. Tu n'as jamais vu de films ?

-De quoi ?

Je l'ai regardé d'un air désapprobateur.

-Fred, c'est au programme de troisième année d'étude des moldus, c'est basique !

Il a plissé les sourcils et a semblé réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Ah oui ! a-t-il fini par s'exclamer. Les films ! Les longues photos !

Les longues photos ? Je me suis souvenue que leurs photos sorcières bougeaient.

-Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça, ai-je répondu, amusée par ce point de vue.

-On en a déjà vu un en étude des moldus. Et des extraits, aussi.

-Ah, lequel ?

Encore une fois, il s'est tu quelques secondes, le temps de réfléchir.

-Euh… Je n'ai plus les titres en tête, a-t-il fini par avouer, un peu confus. Mais ça avait l'air plutôt… cool.

Sur le moment, je n'ai pas su juger s'il disait ça pour me faire plaisir et ne pas me vexer, ou s'il le pensait vraiment.

-Eh bien, si tu veux, je t'en montrerai un un jour ! On pourra même aller au cinéma !

-Au ciném… Ah, oui, l'écran géant ?

J'ai hoché la tête.

-C'est ça, ai-je acquiescé. Tu vois, tu te souviens de certains de tes cours ! Tu n'es pas un cas désespéré !

Il a affiché un air faussement vexé :

-Tu me trouves si débile que ça ? Je me débrouille quand même un minimum !

J'ai tout de suite souri pour le rassurer :

-Evidemment, tu dois t'en sortir au moins ne serait-ce qu'en potions et en sortilèges pour créer tous tes _produits_ …

-Ah ! s'est-il exclamé, triomphant, enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait mes talents !

J'ai levé les mains en signe de défense :

-Eh ! Je n'ai pas dit que j'approuvais ! Je constatais juste !

-C'est ça, je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu es admirative de tant de génie de ma part, a-t-il plaisanté.

Je lui ai administré une tape sur le bras.

-Vantard !

Il a haussé les épaules sans répondre, l'air amusé toutefois. Il a finalement amorcé quelques pas en direction de la porte, avant de me tendre la main :

-Alors, prête à partir à l'aventure ?

J'ai souri avant de saisir sa main.

-Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor pour rien ! Voyons ce que tu as de si mystérieux à me montrer !

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !

La main de Fred était chaude, et j'appréciais ce contact. J'étais contente d'aller passer un moment avec lui. L'échange que nous venions d'avoir m'avait détendue depuis les événements de la veille. Tout était redevenu normal. Mais au fond en avais-je vraiment envie ? Je commençais à réaliser que j'avais envie de plus que de cette amitié je voulais que Fred me prenne la main plus souvent, je voulais qu'il me témoigne des marques d'affection pas seulement en public, mais également quand nous étions seuls. Et cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps, me faisant espérer… plus. Tout comme ce qu'il avait dit hier. « _Je me suis toujours forcé à refouler mon attirance pour elle, et a tenter de l'éviter un maximum_ ». Fred était-il attiré par moi depuis longtemps ? Ca me paraissait étrange, nous ne nous connaissions pas si bien. J'ai secoué la tête, essayant de chasser ces pensées : pour une fois, je devais arrêter de trop réfléchir, et juste profiter de l'instant.

Dans le salon, Harry et Ginny riaient à gorge déployée. J'ai réprimé un sourire en constatant qu'ils étaient installés dans le canapé, et jouaient à un jeu de cartes, alors que les affaires scolaires de Ginny trainaient négligemment sur la table, à peine déballées.

Fred m'a entraînée dehors, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Je me demandais où il allait m'emmener quand Molly Weasley, qui avait la tête baissée, occupée par un gnome, nous a aperçu et a lancé d'une voix ravie :

-Fred, Hermione, c'est si gentil de votre part de venir m'aider ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Hermione, tu as décidemment un effet très positif sur Fred ! Mon chéri, tu veux bien lui montrer comment on dégnomme s'il te plait ?

-C'est-à-dire que… a commencé Fred, embêté.

-Merci mon chéri !

Elle a balancé le gnome qu'elle tenait à la main loin, très loin.

-Ah, et au fait, Hermione ! Fais attention de ne pas te faire mordre !

Et elle s'est penchée pour un attraper un autre. J'ai échangé un regard avec Fred, qui semblait assez déçu de voir notre plan tomber à l'eau. J'ai haussé les épaules en lui adressant un sourire désolé.

-Ce n'est que partie remise. Une prochaine fois.

-Oui, a-t-il répété sans conviction, une prochaine fois…

Et il s'est baissé pour attraper un gnome qui venait de lui filer entre les jambes. Comme notre expédition à deux qui venait de nous filer entre les doigts.

* * *

 _Alors ? Pas trop déçu(e)s par la fin ? Mais ne vous en faites pas, il viendra un temps où nos deux héros pourront enfin se retrouver seuls et avoir une discussion histoire de remettre tout au clair, mais je trouvais que ce n'était pas le bon moment, que ça arrivait trop vite (et il faut reconnaître que ça aurait été moins amusant pour la suite !)_

 _Concernant le chapitre 10, j'ai bien avancé dans l'écriture, il sera d'ailleurs assez long, mais je serai en bac blanc pendant toute la semaine donc je ne pense pas le poster avant le week-end prochain!_

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _A bientôt !_


	10. Journée sorcière et soirée moldue

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici le chapitre 10 de « Pour sauver les apparences » !_

 _Désolée de le poster aussi tard, mais comme je vous avais dit dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai été en bac blanc toute la semaine dernière et n'ai donc pu me pencher sur ce chapitre qu'à partir de ce week-end._

 _Merci aux personnes ayant commenté le chapitre précédent !_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

 _Ael_

* * *

 **POUR SAUVER LES APPARENCES**

 **Chapitre 10 : Journée sorcière et soirée moldue.**

J'ai passé la journée du lendemain à observer la façon dont Molly Weasley effectuait ses tâches ménagères-cuisine, vaisselle, nettoyage, lessive…- avec l'aide de la magie. Le monde des sorciers continuait de me fasciner. La mère de mes amis m'a appris quelques sorts de cuisson, et de nettoyage que je me suis exercée à reproduire, sans énormément de succès au début.

Fred et George sont restés enfermés dans leur chambre à comploter quelque chose de louche. Et Lavande, Ginny et Harry sont allés encourager Ron à sa compétition d'échecs version sorciers. Ce dernier est rentré le soir un grand carton remplit de friandises sorcières à la main.

-J'ai gagné le premier prix, a-t-il fanfaronné, un air fier sur le visage.

Les échecs étaient ce en quoi il excellait le plus, et sa fierté était légitime, cependant je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être agacée par son comportement, et n'ai lâché qu'un « félicitations » du bout des lèvres. Il n'a pas semblé s'en formaliser, trop occupé par Lavande qui, pour récompenser « son » champion, a passé la soirée accrochée à son cou à le bécoter. J'ai entendu Mme Weasley glisser à son mari :

-Au moins, Hermione et Fred savent se tenir en public, eux.

J'ai esquissé un sourire. Il était vrai que nous n'étions pas très démonstratifs, au Terrier. Cela venait sûrement du fait que nous n'étions pas ensemble. Pas encore, n'ai-je pas pu m'empêcher de penser, et je me suis maudite d'espérer ce genre de choses.

Le lendemain, nous nous sommes levés assez tôt, pressés de nous rendre au chemin de traverse.

-Il parait que le nouveau _Nimbus Expérience_ est génial, s'est enthousiasmée Ginny en se brossant les cheveux.

-J'espère qu'il y aura des promotions sur les potions de teint, a espéré Lavande en préparant son sac à main-rose, pour ne pas changer.

Pour ne pas être en reste, j'ai cru bon d'ajouter :

-Croisons les doigts pour que la nouvelle édition de _L'histoire de Poudlard_ soit en stock, ils ont réactualisé plusieurs données depuis la dernière version !

De leur côté, les garçons ne valaient guerre mieux. Harry et Ron vantaient eux aussi le Nimbus Expérience, qui semblait être l'évènement du mois en matière de vol, tandis que Fred et George faisaient une liste. Curieuse, je me suis approchée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ?

Les jumeaux ont sursauté et George a précipitamment retourné le parchemin.

-Rien qui te concerne ! a-t-il répondu.

-Allez, c'est quoi ? ai-je insisté.

-Rien… a commencé Fred.

-Du… a poursuivi George.

-Tout, a complété mon « petit-ami ».

Un peu agacée, j'ai haussé les épaules. Ces deux-là étaient encore dans leur monde…

-Vous êtes prêts les enfants ? a demandé Molly. Arthur passera en premier !

Son mari avait en effet pu bénéficier d'une demi-journée de repos pour profiter de l'évènement il pourrait ainsi passer la matinée avec sa femme. Il a attrapé une poignée de poudre de cheminette, a prononcé bien distinctement « Chaudron Baveur » et a disparu dans des flammes vertes. Ses enfants l'ont suivi, puis Harry, Lavande, et moi. Molly est passée en dernière pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes. Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés à neuf devant la cheminée de l'auberge. Tom, le barman, nous a demandé ce que nous voulions boire, et nous avons passé commande.

Pendant que nous dégustions nos boissons, nous avons essayé de notre mettre d'accord sur le programme. Chacun ayant une course particulière à faire, nous avons convenu de nous séparer le matin, pour nous retrouver au Chaudron Baveur à midi et demi.

Je savais que Fleury et Boot n'était pas la destination prioritaire de mes amis, aussi j'ai résolu de m'y rendre seule, pendant que Ron, Ginny, Harry et les jumeaux commençaient sans surprises par la boutique de balais. Lavande quant à elle, avait déjà disparu en direction des boutiques de vêtements et de beauté.

J'ai passé trois bonnes heures dans la librairie, ne voyant pas le temps passer. En passant à la caisse, j'ai réalisé que j'avais dépense les trois quarts de mon argent. Il faudrait que je repasse par Grignotts pour refaire le plein de monnaie sorcière. J'avais fait l'acquisition d'une quinzaine d'ouvrages, sachant que les occasions de me rendre à ma boutique préférée étaient plutôt rares, autant en profiter. Le vendeur m'a donné un sac magique pour diminuer la place et le poids des livres, et je lui en ai été très reconnaissante. En sortant de Fleury et Boot, je suis tombée sur la devanture d'une papeterie magique, située juste en face de la librairie. Rapidement, j'ai renouvelé mes stocks de plumes, encre et parchemins, et j'ai également fait l'acquisition d'un trieur magique de parchemins, qui ordonnait tous les cours au moyen de formules très simples. J'ai regardé l'heure : midi dix. Il était temps de commencer à retourner vers le Chaudron Baveur. En passant devant l'animalerie magique, j'en ai profité pour racheter de la nourriture pour Pattenrond. Au moment de payer, je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec Ron, qui achetait du Miam hibou pour Coquecigrue. Nous avons échangé un regard gêné, mais pas un seul mot. Il est rapidement sorti, dès qu'il a eu fini de régler ses achats.

En chemin pour retourner au Chaudron Baveur, je me suis également arrêtée dans une confiserie pour renouveler mon stock de sucreries, tout en ayant une pensée pour mes dentistes de parents. J'approchais de l'auberge, et il me restait encore dix bonnes minutes. J'ai donc décidé de faire une escale par l'apothicaire, pour faire un point sur les ingrédients qu'il me fallait remplacer, et regarder les nouveautés en matière de potions toutes faites. Je suis entrée dans la petite boutique et ai retenu un cri d'exclamation en reconnaissant, plongés dans une discussion animée avec le vendeur et potionniste, Fred, George et Lee, qui ne m'avaient pas vue entrer. Mais que faisaient-ils là ? Je me suis approchée en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour tenter d'en apprendre plus, mais mon sac de livre s'est accroché à un chaudron en fonte, le faisant résonner. Les quatre sorciers ont sursauté et se sont tournés vers moi d'un seul mouvement.

-Hermione ! se sont exclamés en même temps les trois élèves de Poudlard.

-Besoin d'aide, mademoiselle ? a demandé l'artisan-commerçant.

-Je… Je cherchais un nouvel assortiment de fiole, ai-je improvisé.

Devant l'air interrogateur des trois amis, j'ai précisé :

-J'ai cassé une partie des miennes.

Fred a haussé un sourcil, pas dupe.

-Enfin, Neville a cassé une partie des miennes.

Il a eut l'air satisfait par l'explication.

-Je suis à vous dans un instant, mademoiselle, je finis ce que je suis en train de faire avec ces messiers… N'hésitez pas à faire un tour au rayon nouveauté, a-t-il conclu en me désignant l'endroit le plus éloigné de là où Fred, George et Lee se trouvaient.

Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de m'exécuter. J'ai constaté la commercialisation récente d'un nouveau type de couteau multifonction programmable-une sorte de couteau suisse du potionniste- qui permettait d'effectuer plusieurs tâches en même temps. J'ai grimacé en voyant le prix, assez élevé il restait raisonnable, mais je n'avais plus assez de monnaie pour l'acheter.

-Il te plait ? a chuchoté une voix à mon oreille.

Je n'étais toujours pas habituée à ça, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me faisait le coup.

-Oui, il a l'air super, t'as vu toutes les fonctions ? me suis-je enthousiasmée.

Il l'a alors attrapé et l'a posé sur le comptoir, en compagnie de mes fioles, et de tout un ensemble d'ingrédients étranges et de matériel de potions assez perfectionné.

-Rajoutez-le au reste, s'il vous plait.

Je l'ai fixé, indécise, avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-Non, non, Fred, c'est bon je vais payer !

Je savais que les Weasley n'étaient pas réputés pour être très riches je ne voulais pas que Fred dépense une partie trop importante de son argent de poche pour moi.

-Non, c'est pour moi. Disons que c'est pour te remercier de m'avoir donné un cours d'étude de moldus très efficace- et pour te payer des prochains que tu vas me dispenser, a-t-il ajouté avec un large sourire.

-Ta gentillesse te perdra, Fred, a commenté George.

-Cette scène est dégoulinante de bons sentiments, c'en est même trop, a renchéri Lee en faisant une grimace.

Fred leur a répondu en tirant la langue. Quelle bande de gamins immatures ! Immatures, mais drôles. J'appréciais passer du temps avec Fred, mais j'aimais aussi beaucoup ses amis qui n'étaient pas que les clowns de Gryffondor. Ils étaient aussi très sympas, et toujours prêts à rendre service et à donner un coup de main.

J'ai hésité. Cela représentait quand même une somme importante. Fred a sorti son portefeuille.

-Laisse le faire, m'a glissé discrètement George, ça lui fait plaisir.

J'ai donc laissé Fred payer, me promettant de lui rembourser d'une manière ou d'une autre prochainement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il dépense trop d'argent pour moi.

En sortant de la boutique, il a plongé sa main dans le sac et en a ressorti le couteau. Il me l'a tendu :

-Cadeau !

A l'entente du mot, je me suis soudainement figée. Cadeau. Cadeau. Cadeau ! Son anniversaire était la semaine prochaine, et j'avais complètement oublié de lui acheter un cadeau ! Je me suis frappée le front de la main, me maudissant intérieurement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié d'acheter quelque chose d'assez important, ce matin.

-C'est pas grave, a-t-il répondu gentiment, si tu veux je t'accompagnerai le chercher cet après-midi !

-Ah euh, non, t'inquiète pas, t'es pas obligé, je pourrais y aller avec Ginny et Lavande !

-Si tu le dis…

-Mais merci pour le cadeau, en tout cas, Fred. Il ne fallait pas, j'aurai pu le payer, voyons ! Je te rembourserai.

-Ah non, hors de question ! a rétorqué Fred. Un cadeau, c'est un cadeau, point, a-t-il asséné.

J'allais répliquer, mais nous arrivions au niveau du Chaudron Baveur.

-Eh ! On est là ! a hurlé Harry installé à une table entre Ron et Ginny.

Padma et Parvati Patil étaient également attablées.

-Lavande est tombée sur Parvati et Padma dans une boutique, et elle leur a proposé de se joindre à nous, a expliqué Harry.

-Oh, super, ai-je répondu sincèrement.

J'appréciais beaucoup la compagnie des deux sœurs, qui étaient assez calmes et apaisantes.

-Salut tout le monde, ont-elles lancé en chœur, un sourire aux lèvres.

Un mélange de « b'jour », « hey » et autres formules de salutations leur ont été répondues.

-M. et Mme Weasley ne sont pas là ? ai-je demandé.

-Ils sont tombés sur une vieille connaissance de Poudlard et déjeune avec elle, a expliqué Ginny en désignant une table un peu plus loin.

Je me suis assise à côté de Ginny, Fred à côté de moi, tandis que George et Lee s'installaient aux places restantes, respectivement à côté de Parvati et de Padma. J'ai souri en voyant l'expression ravie qu'a eue Parvati en se retrouvant à côté de George. Oui, ces deux-là, ce n'était pas totalement impossible, pourquoi pas après tout ?

-Bon, on commande ? a demandé Ron. J'ai faim !

George a ri.

-Mais tu es toujours affamé, mon pauvre Ron !

Néanmoins, il a quand même appelé un serveur.

Les discussions allaient bon train, tournant toujours plus ou moins autour des cours, des profs, de l'école en général, du Quidditch et des vacances. Puis le débat a porté sur le programme de l'après-midi. Nous avons finalement décidé, après plusieurs propositions, de nous séparer filles/garçons, puis de nous retrouver pour prendre une glace en milieu/fin d'après-midi.

-Eh ! s'est soudain exclamé Harry.

Nous nous sommes tous tournés vers lui. Il me regardait comme s'il avait eu l'idée du siècle.

-Et si après cette journée typiquement sorcière, nous passions une soirée typiquement moldue ?

J'ai souri.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Ciné ou bowling ?

-Hum… ai-je réfléchi. Pour la première fois, on devrait peut-être opter pour quelque chose de plus calme comme le cinéma… Ils n'auront qu'à se taire, et comme il fera noir, personne ne verra leur étonnement. Tandis que tu nous imagines, débarquant à dix-dont huit sorciers n'ayant jamais pratiqué et ignorant tout de ce sport- dans une salle de bowling ?

Harry a éclaté de rire en imaginant la scène.

-En effet, t'as raison, commençons doucement…

-La prochaine fois, on leur fera un cours sur le bowling avant de les y emmener, histoire qu'ils soient préparés un minimum.

-Oui, bonne idée.

Les autres nous fixaient, ne comprenant pas un mot sur deux de notre échange.

-Euh… ? a fini par demander George.

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi, euh le… ci-nez-ma ?

J'allais répondre, mais Fred m'a devancée :

-C'est là où ils montrent les longues photos à beaucoup de monde en même temps !

Il s'est tourné vers moi :

-C'est bien ça, non ?

Je lui ai souri.

-Oui, c'est ça. On appelle ça des…

-Filtres ? Euh, non, c'est pas ça, mais ça ressemble… Des fils ? Non ! Des films !

-C'est ça, ai-je approuvé, des films.

J'ai repris à l'attention de tous :

-Les jeunes Moldus vont souvent voir des films au cinéma entre amis. C'est une sortie très populaire. Je suis sûre que vous allez aimer !

Ils ont semblé réfléchir.

-Pourquoi pas, a répondu Parvati, ça peut être amusant.

-Et instructif, surtout, a renchéri sa sœur.

-Ca va être bizarre… Mais j'ai hâte de voir comment les Moldus s'amusent ! s'est exclamée Ginny.

-Ouais, je suis pour aussi ! a approuvé Lee.

Les jumeaux et Ron ont eux aussi donné leur accord.

-Parfait ! a déclaré Harry. En général, il y a des séances à 18h ou à 20h. Je propose qu'on se retrouve vers 16h30 chez Florian Fortarôme pour tenter d'avoir la séance de 18h, histoire de ne pas finir trop tard ?

Nous avons tous acquiescé et nous sommes séparés.

-Vous avez des trucs importants à acheter ? a interrogé Ginny une fois que nous sommes sommes retrouvées « seules » entre filles.

-Eh bien, j'ai complètement oublié le cadeau de Fred, c'est bientôt son anniversaire, ai-je avoué.

Lavande s'est frappée la tête de la main d'un air faussement théâtral.

-Oh Hermiooooone, tu me désespères ! s'est-elle exclamée en secouant la tête.

J'ai haussé les épaules, agacée. Je n'allais pas tenir toute l'après-midi comme ça.

-C'est rien, m'a rassurée Parvati, on a deux heures devant non pour ça.

-Tu as déjà une idée, peut-être ? s'est enquie Padma.

J'ai hoché la tête négativement.

-C'est bien ça le problème.

-Ginny, a repris Parvati, toi qui le connais bien…

-Forcément, c'est mon frère !

-Toi qui le connais bien, donc, tu n'aurais pas une suggestion ?

Ginny a réfléchi quelques secondes.

-Eh bien... J'ai bien deux ou trois idées, mais ce sont des idées de sœur, ou d'amie… Pas de petite-amie… Il faudrait quelques choses de plus personnel que des sucreries ou des farces et attrapes…

-D'autant plus que celles de la boutique du Chemin de Traverse sont plutôt nulles, Fred et George en font des meilleures, a rajouté Parvati.

-En plus, la boutique est vraiment petite, et il n'y a pas de choix, a renchéri sa sœur.

-De toute manière, je ne lui offrirai PAS quelque chose qui puisse lui permettre de contourner le règlement ! Je re-fu-se !

-Oh, allez, Hermione, ne sois pas rabat-joie voyons ! m'a réprimandée Lavande.

Je n'avais aucun, mais alors aucun conseil à recevoir d'elle. J'ai néanmoins préféré ne rien dire.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas lui offrir un livre ! s'est exclamée Parvati. Etre un couple, c'est savoir faire des concessions, et accepter les différences de l'autre !

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Mais, au final, l'idée n'était pas si mal…

-Un livre, oui ! me suis-je écriée.

-Oh non ! a soupiré Parvati.

-Mais pas n'importe quel livre, ai-je précisé.

-Ah oui ? a insisté Padma, curieuse.

-Je n'ai pas pensé à regarder ce matin, car je ne vais jamais dans ces rayons-là, ai-je repris, mais je suis sûre qu'il devrait y en avoir un qui fasse l'affaire… Il faut que je passe chez Fleury et Boots ! Je vous retrouve où ?

-Pas question de se séparer, a ordonné Ginny. On t'accompagne.

-Pas très loin il y a une boutique de bijoux magiques, on pourra aller y faire un tour en attendant, a suggéré Padma, rêveuse.

Les autres ont acquiescé, et nous sommes parties. Un quart d'heure plus tard, mon cadeau acheté, emballé et rangé, j'ai retrouvé mes amies-Lavande exceptée- qui étaient en train de s'émerveiller devant un pendentif.

-Il devient rouge quand on est en présence de la personne, m'a expliquée Parvati.

-De la bonne personne, a précisé sa sœur.

-Enfin, normalement. Personnellement, je demande à voir, a répliqué Ginny, sceptique.

-Je pourrais essayer avec Ron-Ron, et Hermione avec Fred, a proposé Lavande.

J'allais répliquer que je n'en avais aucune envie, quand Ginny a porté notre attention sur le prix :

-Quatre-vingt gallions ? Mais c'est énorme !

-Ah oui, laissons tomber… a sagement décrété Padma.

-Dommage… a soupiré Lavande. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que c'est lui. Ron-Ron.

Nous sommes donc sorties de la boutique et avons continué de nous promener jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous chez notre glacier favori. Les garçons étaient déjà là, installés sur une grande table ronde, et avaient ajouté assez de chaises pour tout le monde. Malgré l'heure, l'endroit n'était pas rempli, ni trop bruyant. Nous avons tous commandé, puis, une fois nos glaces servies, George et Lee se sont levés.

-Bon, a commencé Lee d'un ton solennel, l'heure que vous attendez tous est arrivée…

Padma et Parvati, qui n'étaient pas au courant, nous ont lancé un regard perplexe. George leur a rapidement expliqué la situation.

-Nous avons déjà prévu quasiment toutes les épreuves, et nous ne pouvons pas vraiment rajouter un binôme supplémentaire, désolé, a conclu Lee quelques minutes plus tard.

-Ah. D'accord, a répondu Parvati, d'un ton ostensiblement déçu.

-Mais vous pourriez peut-être venir nous aider à arbitrer, a habilement repris George.

-Oh. Ca serait une bonne idée, ça, t'en penses quoi Pad' ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Ca pourrait être amusant, acquiesça cette dernière.

-Parfait. Et nous allons donc annoncer les binômes pour cette grande compétition, annonça théâtralement Lee.1er duo… Lavande et…

J'ai pensé-comme, j'imagine, Fred, Ginny et Harry- « pas moi, pitié, pas moi »

-Ron-Ron, a complété George.

Lavande s'est enroulée –littéralement- autour de son petit-ami.

-C'est formidable, Ron-Ron, ça va nous faire encore plus de temps ensemble ! s'est-elle exclamée niaisement.

J'ai laissé échapper un sourire de soulagement. Ces deux là casés, le reste des personnes ne me déplaisait pas. J'adorais Ginny, nous aurions pu bien nous amuser. Je connaissais Harry depuis longtemps, et nous aurions formé une bonne équipe. Mais j'avais toutefois une préférence pour Fred, sans vouloir vraiment me l'avouer.

-Deuxièèèèèèème binôme…

-Fred

-Et…

J'ai croisé les doigts sous la table.

-Hermione !

J'ai failli laisser échapper un petit cri de victoire, mais me suis retenue au dernier moment. Je me suis tournée vers mon nouveau partenaire.

-On va les pulvériser, m'a-t-il lancé.

-Mieux que ça : les exterminer, ai-je répliqué.

-Les éradiquer !

-Effacer leur existence de la Terre !

-Les…

-Euh… a interrompu Harry, c'est de nous dont vous parlez, là ?

Fred a souri de toutes ses dents.

-Oui pourquoi ?

Il a haussé les yeux au ciel.

-Pour rien…

Ginny s'est tourné vers Harry, un peu gênée.

-Eh bien… a-t-elle commencé. On dirait que…

-Qu'il ne reste plus que nous…

-Et donc que nous formons le troisième binôme.

-Mais queeeeeelle peeeerspicacité ! s'est enflammé Lee, un peu moqueur. Tout juste, a-t-il repris plus sérieusement, Harry et Ginny sont le dernier duo.

-Nous avons voulu faire des équipes équitables, a commencé à expliquer George, et ne pas laisser ensemble deux personnes qui connaissaient bien les environs-Ron, Fred et Ginny- et deux personnes qui ne connaissent rien, et donc auraient été…

-Complètement perdus, a terminé son ami.

-Très bien, les annonces sont faites pour le règlement, ça viendra plus tard… Pareil pour les autres détails…

Chaque binôme a commencé à discuter ensemble. Fred m'expliquait avec enthousiasme qu'il connaissait, a : le terrain comme sa poche b : l'esprit tordu de son frère, et que cela nous donnait par conséquent un gros avantage sur les autres équipes.

-Bon, a soudain lancé Harry, c'est pas de tout ça mais ce serait bien de commencer à nous mettre en route.

Arrivés au cinéma, Harry et moi nous sommes concertés sur le choix du film. Après avoir hésité entre « Forrest Gump », « Quatre mariages et un enterrement » et « Léon », nous avons finalement opté pour ce dernier film d'action, qui était susceptible de plaire à un maximum de personne.

-N'oubliez pas, ai-je rappelé à notre petit groupe, aucune mention de la magie ! Et d'ailleurs, ne parlez pas tout court, au cinéma, tout le monde est silencieux et écoute le film, alors pas de commentaires, d'accord ? Pas non plus d'exclamations étonnées devant des objets moldus que vous ne connaissez pas, pas de « c'est quoooooi ? » bruyants, suspects et peu discrets, en bref : ne vous faites pas remarquer. C'est clair ?

Tous, à l'exception d'Harry, qui achetait les places, ont hoché la tête.

-Bien. J'espère que vous saurez vous tenir…

Tout le long du trajet, nous étions plus ou moins restés par binômes, et c'est tout naturellement que je me suis retrouvée assise à côté de Fred.

J'ai passé plus de temps à observer, amusée, les réactions d'un Fred incrédule à chaque fois qu'il voyait une voiture, un pistolet, ou n'importe quel objet moldu, et qu'il en comprenait le fonctionnement.

Sentant que je l'observais, il a détaché son regard de l'écran pour se tourner vers moi, et m'a souri. Il a attrapé ma main, et j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule, décidant de me re-concentrer sur le film.

Je me suis fait la remarque que, pour n'importe quel spectateur, nous étions une bande de jeune banale. Que Fred et moi formions un couple des plus classiques, ayant décidé de se faire une petite soirée au cinéma. Je me suis alors demandé à quoi ressemblerait ma vie si j'avais continué mes études chez les Moldus. Puis j'ai imaginé notre petit groupe en version moldue, et je me suis demandée ce qui aurait été différent.

Un coup de feu dans le film m'a fait sursauter, et j'ai décidé de regarder plus attentivement le film qui était franchement pas mal du tout. Je n'étais pas allée au cinéma depuis les vacances d'été : autant profiter de la séance au maximum.

En sortant de la salle, mes amis sorciers affichaient tous, sans exception, un air perplexe.

-J'ai rien compris, a avoué George en se grattant la tête, confus.

-En fait, le pitolet c'est l'équivalent d'un Avada Kedavra ? a interrogé Parvati.

-Pistolet, a corrigé Harry. Mais oui, ça a à peu près le même effet. Disons que ça peut tuer les gens.

-Wow, a commenté Lee. Pas mal, ces moldus.

Ils s'attendaient à quoi, au Moyen-Âge ?

-Bon, a finalement lancé Padma, nous on va rentrer… Tu viens, Par' ?

Cette dernière a hoché la tête.

-Salut tout le monde ! A vendredi pour le… jeu !

Les imitant, nous avons décidé de rentrer nous aussi. Quelques poignées de poudre de cheminette plus tard, et nous étions au Terrier.

-Alors, nous a interrogé Arthur, vous avez fait quoi de beau ce soir, les jeunes ?

Fred et George ont échangé un regard enthousiaste :

-On est allés au ci-nez-ma, papa, tu aurais du venir, c'était formidable !

-Oui, on a appris plein de trucs sur les moldus ! C'est fou tout ce qu'ils savent faire !

Et la conversation s'est poursuivie autour des Moldus et de leur loisir toute la soirée.

* * *

 _Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pas vraiment de scènes clés dans ce chapitre, c'est plus un chapitre de transition, mais ce genre de chapitres est nécessaire pour permettre de poser les choses et de faire en sorte que l'action ne se déroule pas trop rapidement. Et puis j'ai bien aimé écrire ces petites scènes de vie, d'amitié…_

 _J'ai essayé de le faire plus long que les précédents, puisque je le poste plus tard que d'habitude._

 _Concernant le chapitre 11, je ne peux pas vous donner de date précise, car je pars demain pour trois semaines en Afrique du Sud… La suite ne sera donc pas avant bientôt, désolée ! Cependant, j'essaierai de faire un long chapitre sur le jeu dès que je rentre histoire de rattraper mon retard !_

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _A bientôt !_


	11. Le calme avant la tempête

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici le chapitre 11 de « Pour sauver les apparences » !_

 _Alors… Je sais que ça fait extrêmement longtemps. J'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous ont cru que j'avais abandonné la fiction. Ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai juste eu des semaines extrêmement chargées. Entre bac blanc, voyage en Afrique du Sud, et puis tous les cours à rattraper en rentrant, les devoirs à rendre, les épreuves communes, les concours à préparer…_

 _Ce chapitre 11 est extrêmement court, je sais, surtout comparé aux autres, et surtout, surtout, comparé au délai d'attente. Cependant, il est assez riche en émotions._

 _Je vous en dirai plus sur ce chapitre et sur la suite des évènements en fin de chapitre, pour ne pas vous « spoiler » les évènements du chapitre !_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

 _Ael_

 **POUR SAUVER LES APPARENCES**

Chapitre 11 : Le calme avant la tempête

Le lendemain, George et Lee ont passé la journée à « travailler » sur le jeu. Nous n'avions rien prévu de faire en particulier, préférant rester calmement au Terrier pour nous reposer avant la grande journée du lendemain, qui promettait d'être mouvementée. Nous étions installés dans le canapé, ne faisant rien de particulier, quand Ron a sorti son jeu d'échec et a proposé à Harry de faire une partie. Lavande, installée à la table de la salle à manger, rédigeait une longue lettre pour Parvati, et je me suis demandée ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire, alors qu'elles s'étaient vues la veille. Fred essayait désespérément d'écouter ce que George et Lee préparaient, en vain, et je discutais avec Ginny à propos des futurs examens.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver, m'a-t-elle confiée. J'ai beaucoup de mal en métamorphose.

-C'est sûr que ce n'est pas la matière la plus facile, mais si tu veux je pourrais te donner quelque cours de soutien.

-Et puis en défense contre les forces du mal, aussi, Fol-Œil veut toujours nous faire faire de la pratique mais… J'ai du mal…

-Pour ça, tu devrais plutôt demander de l'aide à Harry…

Elle a lancé un regard dans sa direction. Ron venait de lui prendre un cavalier.

-Tu crois qu'il accepterait ?

J'ai souri en hochant la tête.

-Oh, crois-moi, il serait ravi.

Voyant qu'elle hésitait, j'ai repris :

-Si tu veux, je lui en parlerais.

Elle m'a adressé un sourire reconnaissant.

-Et je crois que tu es plutôt bonne en sortilèges, non ?

Ginny a ouvert la bouche pour répondre, quand j'ai senti deux mains sur mes épaules. J'ai sursauté en poussant un petit cri, surprise. Je me suis retournée pour reconnaître Fred, derrière le canapé, un sourire aux lèvres, fier de son petit effet.

-Gin', je peux t'emprunter Hermione un petit instant ?

A nouveau, Ginny allait répondre, quand il a repris, après avoir fait mine de réfléchir.

-Tout compte fait, ce sera plutôt en grand instant. Je dois lui montrer quelque chose.

Et, sans attendre la réponse, il a sauté au-dessus du canapé pour arriver devant moi, et m'a tendu la main.

-Tu viens ?

Un peu intriguée, je l'ai suivi. Il m'a amenée jusqu'à la remise à balais au fond du jardin.

-Tu sais voler, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai fait la moue.

-Euh… Disons que… J'ai quelques notions….

Il a eu un petit moment de réflexion.

-Je vois… Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux que je te donne quelques leçons avant demain…

-Je déteste voler, ai-je expliqué, déçue. C'était ça que tu devais me montrer ?

-Non, non, t'inquiète pas, tu verras après !

Il m'a donc donné son cours de vol pendant plusieurs heures. Je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise sur mon balai, mais au moins je pouvais plus ou moins m'en sortir. Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand Fred a jugé bon d'arrêter la séance.

-Bon, allez, viens, passons à la phase 2.

-La phase 2 de quoi ?

-De notre préparation pour demain !

-Euh… Ce sera long ? Parce qu'il faudrait moins qu'on ne se couche pas trop tard pour être en plein forme demain et…

-Tttttt, m'a interrompu Fred, tu connais pas les potions énergétiques ? De toute manière, ce n'est pas quelque chose de trop physique ou trop intellectuel, t'inquiète pas.

Je lui ai lancé un regard interrogateur.

-Tu te sens encore assez en forme pour voler ?

J'ai hésité.

-Non, en fait, non, t'inquiète pas, viens sur mon balai ce sera plus simple et plus rapide.

-Euh… T'es sûr ? Je vais pas tomber ou quoi que ce soit, au moins ?

Il a souri.

-Tant que tu t'accroches bien, ça va aller ! Bon, on y va ?

Il a enfourché son balai et m'a adressé un sourire d'encouragement. J'ai haussé les épaules et me suis placée derrière lui. J'ai ensuite réalisé, un peu gênée, que j'allais devoir me serrer contre lui pour ne pas tomber. Pas que ça me dérange, mais ça me mettait quand même un peu mal à l'aise. Fred a sûrement perçu ma gêne puisqu'il a lancé en plaisantant :

-Tu peux t'accrocher, je serai trop occupé à conduire le balai pour te manger !

J'ai secoué la tête, consternée par son humour, mais amusée au fond de moi. Et je me suis cramponnée à lui. Il a donné un coup de pied par terre et on a décollé. Pendant le temps de vol, on a pas vraiment parlé. Je n'avais rien de particulier à lui dire, et j'ai apprécié le fait qu'il ne se soit pas senti obligé de me faire la conversation.

-On va se poser là, je pense, a-t-il fini par annoncer, attention à l'atterrissage !

J'ai regardé autour de moi. Comme il faisait sombre, je ne parvenais pas à distinguer grand-chose, tout au plus des formes d'arbres derrière nous. Fred a alors sorti des sortes de boules lumineuses de ses poches -je savais ensorceler mes sacs, mais lui pouvais agrandir ses poches de vêtements, apparemment- qui devaient être magiques puisqu'elles diffusaient assez de lumières pour que je puisse contempler l'environnement de manière assez nette. Nous étions en fait au bord d'un lac immense des formes d'arbres et la lune se reflétaient sur l'eau assez calme, et c'était un paysage assez agréable à voir.

-On est où ?

J'ai pu deviner le sourire de Fred rien qu'au son de sa voix :

-A ton avis ?

C'est alors que j'ai fait le lien.

-Le lac ! C'est ça, le fameux lac ?

Comme il ne répondait rien, je me suis tournée vers lui, scandalisée.

-Mais Fred, mais enfin, mais c'est de la TRICHE !

Il a levé les deux mains en signe de défense.

-Non, absolument pas ! De toute façon, il fait nuit, tu ne peux rien voir !

Je lui ai adressé un regard sceptique.

-Si ce n'est pas pour me faire repérer les lieux avant l'épreuve, pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici maintenant alors ?

Il a soudainement paru un peu gêné, puisqu'il a enfoncé les mains dans ses poches en regardant ses baskets.

-Bah… Je trouvais que c'était assez cool, à voir, la nuit…

Il a hésité un peu avant de poursuivre, un peu plus assuré :

-Considère que c'est un peu le calme avant la tempête, si tu préfères ! Un peu de repos et de relaxation avant demain ne peut pas faire de mal !

Il a désigné un vieux tronc d'arbre abattu et donc couché sur le sol à quelques pas derrière nous.

-Tu viens t'asseoir deux minutes ?

Il a ramassé son balai et les sphères lumineuses, qu'il a disposées ensuite en demi-cercle devant le vieux tronc, avant de s'installer dessus. J'ai finalement décidé de le rejoindre. Nous sommes restés quelques instants sans rien dire, puis il a passé un bras autour de mes épaules.

-J'aime bien venir ici, en fait.

-Toi ? ai-je fait, un peu étonnée.

Un endroit aussi calme et paisible semblait un peu antithétique avec le caractère de Fred.

-Eh bien… oui ! Je trouve ça assez reposant, en fait. Je veux dire… Je vais toujours à cent à l'heure, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me calmer, alors parfois je viens ici, le soir, et je me force à m'asseoir et à faire le vide. Enfin, parfois, je ne peux pas tenir en place alors je cours un peu dans les bois à côté pour évacuer toute mon énergie. C'est bien pour… réfléchir, ici. C'est un des seuls lieux où je peux me concentrer. Et où je peux être seul.

Il avait parlé assez lentement, et marquant des pauses de quelques secondes entre ses phrases, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. De toute manière, je n'aurais pas osé l'interrompre. Depuis quelques mois, Fred ne cessait de m'étonner, et je découvrais ce soir une autre facette de sa personnalité.

-C'est vrai que c'est plutôt… apaisant, ai-je admis.

Il a souri et s'est tourné vers moi

-Content que ça te plaise.

Nous nous sommes fixés quelques secondes sans rien dire.

-Vraiment.

Ses yeux brillaient légèrement grâce au clair de lune.

-Parce que, tu sais… c'est un de mes endroits préférés au monde, et… je voulais le partager avec toi, donc bon… C'est plutôt cool que ça te plaise, parce que du coup… On… On pourra y revenir, quoi… Si t'aimes bien cet endroit, toi aussi… C'est…

Il s'est interrompu et n'a plus rien ajouté. Je n'ai rien pu dire non plus, trop touchée par cet aveu. L'intensité de mes sentiments m'a alors percutée de plein fouet, violemment. J'étais amoureuse de Fred Weasley, complétement amoureuse, je l'aimais d'une telle force que j'avais l'impression que le monde entier pouvait s'arrêter de tourner, que le temps pouvait se stopper, là, maintenant, tout de suite, et que je trouverais toutes les réponses à mes questions en me noyant dans ses yeux bleus clairs. J'aimais Fred Weasley, et rien d'autre ne comptait. Je l'aimais, comme je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer aimer quelqu'un. Je l'aimais, et tout le reste me semblait secondaire. Je l'aimais, et il était là, à quelques centimètres de moi, à me fixer. Je l'aimais, et nous étions là, assis sur ce vieux tronc, éclairés par ses sphères lumineuses et le clair de lune, devant ce lac immense, perdus au milieu d'un bois, seuls au monde. Seuls au monde.

Et puis la réalité m'est revenue en tête. Je l'aimais, oui, mais pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas, et si je pouvais avoir cette impression, c'est parce qu'il faisait semblant. Depuis le début, on jouait la comédie. _Pour sauver les apparences_. Et ça marchait. Puisque tout le monde y croyait. Ou, du moins, faisant semblant. Qui sait, c'était peut-être ça, la vie. Juste… Faire semblant. Mais cet instant… Il était bien là, réel, j'étais bien en train de le vivre. Et je ne faisais pas semblant. Et Fred ? Je continuais de le fixer, droit dans les yeux, et je croyais déceler une étincelle de sincérité au plus profond de lui. Mais peut-être que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination ?

J'aimais Fred Weasley, oui. Mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Des images de nos derniers mois ensemble, des moments que nous avons partagés me sont revenus en mémoires. Et soudain, au milieu de tous ces flash-backs, j'ai senti des lèvres sur les miennes. Ses lèvres. Le défilé d'images mentales s'est stoppé net et j'ai fermé les yeux, pour savourer cet instant. J'aimais Fred Weasley, et il était en train de m'embrasser.

Est-ce que je rêvais ? Est-ce que tout ça était réel ?

Et surtout, surtout…

Est-ce qu'il faisait semblant ?

* * *

 _Drôle de façon de couper mon chapitre, j'en conviens !_

 _J'imagine que vous vous attendiez au grand jeu dans ce chapitre. Pour tout dire, je comptais aussi faire ce chapitre sur le grand jeu, et la scène du lac devait juste être un repérage des lieux. Et puis, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre. Déjà, je savais que le chapitre sur le jeu devrait être assez long et conséquent, et je n'avais pas assez de temps pour rédiger un chapitre de ce type, plein d'actions. De plus, je n'ai pas exactement déterminé quel serait exactement ce jeu, ses épreuves et son dénouement. Je n'avais donc ni le temps de l'écrire, ni le temps d'y réfléchir. De plus, dans les semaines à venir, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à cette fiction, entre le cours, le bac, les concours… Par conséquent, je pense terminer cette fiction beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que je ne pensais. D'où la scène du lac. Normalement, j'avais envisagé cette histoire beaucoup plus longue, mais je tiens vraiment à la terminer, et je sais que si je fais durer les choses plus longtemps, je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de la finir._

 _Vous aurez donc compris que je ne peux donc pas vous donner de date précise pour le prochain chapitre, et j'en suis désolée. Toutefois, sachez que la fiction ne sera plus très longue, tout au plus deux ou trois chapitres, je pense. Je pense aussi que le chapitre sur le jeu ne sera pas aussi long que je ne l'avais prévu et j'espère que vous n'attendez pas quelque chose de très détaillé, car, même si au départ je voulais vraiment écrire une petite aventure, décrire en détail le jeu, la course, les épreuves, je bute sur ce chapitre et je ne veux pas bloquer trop longtemps. Si les idées ne viennent pas, tant pis, ce n'est de toute manière pas ce jeu qui déterminera la suite de l'évolution des sentiments d'Hermione et Fred._

 _En effet, à la base, c'est l'histoire d'amour entre ces deux personnages que j'ai voulue raconter : il m'apparait maintenant après coup que je me suis un peu emballée, en voulant créer des sous-histoires avec les autres personnages, et en voulant créer plus d'action. Je pense désormais que si je veux être sûre de terminer l'histoire, je dois éviter de me disperser et me recentrer sur mon objectif principal : la relation entre Fred et Hermione._

 _Merci à ceux qui continuent de me lire, et à bientôt !_

 _Ael_


	12. Le grand jeu

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici le chapitre 12 de « Pour sauver les apparences » !_

 _Bon… Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de le poster aussi tard. Surtout que c'étaient les vacances, je n'ai donc aucune excuse valable._

 _Mais entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci, j'ai obtenu mon bac mention très bien, et j'ai réussi mon concours (Sciences Po). Une fois en vacances, j'ai voulu reprendre l'écriture de cette fiction, mais je travaille en parallèle sur le troisième tome d'une trilogie dont j'ai déjà écrit les deux premiers tomes. J'ai donc mis de côté toutes mes autres histoires (fictions, histoires originales, projets/idées de fictions/OS…) pour me consacrer cet été à la rédaction de mon troisième tome. Je commence à (enfin !) approcher de la fin, et j'ai eu envie, ce soir, de passer quelques heures pour écrire ce chapitre 12 (j'ai été assez motivée par une review que j'ai reçu hier et qui m'a « rappelé » que j'avais une fanfiction en cours^^)_

 _Je m'excuse une fois encore pour l'attente, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

 _Ael_

 **POUR SAUVER LES APPARENCES**

Chapitre 12 : Le grand jeu

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, le lendemain, les souvenirs de la veille m'ont envahie immédiatement. L'entraînement de balai. Le vol jusqu'au lac. La beauté de l'endroit. Sa voix douce lorsqu'il m'a expliqué combien il aimait cet endroit. Le choc que j'avais eu en découvrant la vraie nature de mes sentiments pour lui. Ses yeux bleus clairs. Ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'ai fermé les yeux un instant, comme pour me souvenir de cette délicieuse sensation. Jusqu'à ce que les pensées qui avaient suivies le baiser me reviennent à l'esprit.

Mes doutes.

Etait-il sérieux ? Jouait-il ?

A peine ces pensées m'avaient-elles effleuré l'esprit, que j'avais ressenti le besoin pressant de me détacher de lui. Je m'étais écartée rapidement, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance entre nous le plus vite possible. Il m'avait regardée, étonné, et j'avais baissé les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Et un peu honteuse, aussi, dans le fond. Honteuse de quoi ? De m'être laissée aller à cet instant ? Ou était-ce plus ? Honteuse de m'être laissée prendre par le jeu ? Honteuse de m'être faite avoir par cette comédie ?

J'avais trouvé la force ultime de bégayer :

-On… On ferait mieux de… De rentrer.

Un peu incertain, il avait prononcé mon nom, semblant vouloir me dire quelque chose, mais, ne trouvant pas ses mots, il s'était ravisé et avait silencieusement ramassé les petites lanternes.

Je me doutais très bien de ce qu'il s'était apprêté à dire. Qu'il était désolé de s'être laissé emporter par la situation que c'était le cadre plutôt romantique, et calme, qui l'avait influencé mais que ça ne signifiait rien pour lui. Qu'il appréciait beaucoup ma compagnie, évidemment, mais que nous étions simplement amis.

Je savais qu'il pensait très certainement tout cela, mais je n'étais pas prête à l'entendre le dire à haute voix. Cela aurait fait trop d'émotions en une seule soirée. Je ne pouvais plus en supporter davantage, et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : rentrer, pour me retrouver seule avec moi-même, et réfléchir. Faire le point. Sur la situation. Et décider ce qu'il fallait que je fasse ensuite. Mettre fin à ma prétendue relation avec Fred ? Cesser la mascarade ?

Silencieusement, nous étions remontés sur son balai. Il m'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à la chambre que je partageais avec Ginny et Lavande. Avant de me quitter, il avait plongé son regard une dernière fois dans le mien :

-Hermione… Je… Bonne nuit.

Puis il était parti. Ginny et Lavande n'étaient pas encore là, et j'avais fait semblant de dormir lorsque je les avais entendu entrer, plus tard. En réalité, j'avais à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je me sentais extrêmement fatiguée.

-Hermione ? Vous avez fait quoi hier soir avec Fred ?

J'ai secoué la tête pour chasser mes pensées et revenir à la réalité :

-Oh, rien de bien spectaculaire, ai-je menti. Il a tenté de m'apprendre à voler.

Ginny a esquissé un sourire.

-J'aurai aimé voir ça.

Quelqu'un a tapé à la porte.

-Les filles, vous êtes prêtes ?

J'ai reconnu la voix de Lee.

-On veut vous voir en bas dans dix minutes ! a poursuivi George.

-Que vous soyez prêtes ou non ! a complété son acolyte.

J'ai échangé un regard avec Ginny. Nous étions encore toutes les deux en pyjama.

-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Elle a acquiescé d'un signe de tête. Neuf minutes plus tard, nous descendions dans le salon. Les garçons étaient déjà prêts. Lavande a littéralement sauté dans les bras de Ron, pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche en guise de bonjour. Ginny s'est directement dirigée vers Harry, son binôme, qui lui a lancé un sourire éclatant.

-Tu es en forme, Ginny ?

-Plus que jamais, lui a-t-elle répondit en lui souriant à son tour.

Un peu gênée, je me suis tournée vers Fred, qui me regardait.

-Salut Hermione. J'espère que tu es prête à les pulvériser !

-Evidemment, j'ai lancé d'un ton que j'espérais enthousiaste.

J'avais plutôt envie de pleurer, mais les autres n'étaient pas du tout au courant de ce qui s'était passé la veille, et nous devions faire semblant que tout était normal, _pour sauver les apparences_. Encore une fois.

Il s'est approché et m'a pris la main. Sur le coup, je me suis violemment dégagée. Il m'a lancé un regard interrogateur. J'ai balayé la pièce du regard : heureusement, les deux autres binômes étaient trop occupés à discuter stratégie pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Lee relisait un parchemin, et ne prêtait pas attention à nous. En revanche, George a surpris mon geste, et je l'ai vu froncé les sourcils.

-Pas cette main, me suis-je justifiée. Je me suis tordue un doigt hier, en essayant de voler. C'est assez douloureux.

C'était le premier prétexte qui m'était venu à l'esprit. Fred m'a lancé un regard vaguement inquiet :

-Mais, ça va ? Tu veux que je demande un sort à maman pour arranger ça ?

George, qui avait suivi notre conversation, intervint :

-Tu vas quand même pouvoir concourir correctement ?

-Oui, oui, ça va aller. T'inquiète pas, Fred, ça va passer.

Je leur ai adressé à tous les deux un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Parvati et Padma sont déjà dehors, elles nous attendent, annonça Lee. Je suggère que nous allions les rejoindre.

Nous l'avons suivi dehors. Une petite table était installée dans le jardin, avec plusieurs objets dessus. Les balais de chacun étaient sortis. Les sœurs Patil étaient en effet déjà là, et elles semblaient essayer de faire fonctionner un petit objet rectangulaire en volume. Padma a relevé la tête en nous entendant.

-Ah, vous voilà !

George et Lee sont allés se placer à côté d'elles, et Lee a commencé à énoncer les règles.

-Le but du jeu est simple : il repose sur le principe d'une chasse au trésor. Chaque équipe recevra une liste de dix choses à trouver et à ramener. Plus on avance dans la liste, plus c'est difficile, et loin, et plus il faudra chercher. Pour trouver un objet, ou pouvoir le ramener, il faudra quelques fois réaliser des petits défis, résoudre des énigmes, ou alors réussir une performance sportive. Car, si pour les neuf premiers objets, il y a bien trois exemplaires de chaque, il faudra attendre dix minutes après que le premier binôme ne soit reparti avec l'objet pour pouvoir s'emparer du deuxième, et cinq minutes pour s'emparer du troisième. Les neuf premiers objets se font dans l'ordre que vous voulez, vous devez juste revenir pointer ici en ramenant l'objet à chaque fois. Lorsque vous aurez rapporté les neuf premiers, on vous donnera les indices pour récupérer le dixième. Attention, pour le dernier, il n'y en a qu'un seul, comme il n'y aura qu'un seul binôme gagnant.

-Le binôme gagnant organisera le prochain jeu/la prochaine animation, que ce soit durant ces vacances ou les suivantes. Nous quatre, nous intégrerons le jeu la prochaine fois : Parvati et moi formerons le quatrième duo, et Lee et Padma le cinquième. Le binôme gagnant aura également la possibilité de demander ce qu'il veut aux perdants -et les organisateurs ne sont PAS compris dans cette catégorie- durant une journée entière, demain en l'occurrence, a complété George.

-Vous aurez à votre disposition, par binôme, la liste des neuf premiers objets, une carte un peu… spéciale, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, vous le découvrirez par vous-mêmes, ainsi que deux balais, vos baguettes respectives, et, évidemment, le plus important, votre cerveau, a précisé Padma, tandis que sa sœur nous montrait les objets concernés à chaque fois.

-Les objets- ou choses, enfin, vous verrez- peuvent se trouver dans tout le secteur représenté sur la carte, dans le Terrier, mais à l'extérieur de la maison obligatoirement, et ses environs. Comme dans chaque équipe il y a un Weasley, vous ne pourrez pas vous perdre… a ajouté Parvati.

-Et, dernière précision, a terminé George, les objets doivent être apportés intacts ! Padma et Lee vous attendront ici, pour valider -ou non !- vos trouvailles, tandis que Parvati et moi survoleront l'espace de jeu pour vérifier que tout se passe bien – mais nous ne vous aiderons pas !

-Des questions ? a demandé Lee en nous balayant du regard.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Fred. Il semblait avoir tout compris -en même temps tout ça sortait du cerveau un peu tordu de son frère, et il se trouvait qu'il possédait le même type de cerveau tordu.

-Bien, a reprit Lee. Venez prendre votre matériel…

Nous nous sommes exécutés.

-Je déclare ce grand jeu… OUVERT ! s'est exclamé George.

-Que les meilleurs gagnent !

-C'est parti ! a conclu Parvati.

Ron et Lavande se sont tout de suite envolés, sans même avoir consulté la liste des objets ou la carte. J'ai vu du coin de l'œil qu'Harry et Ginny examinaient un des deux parchemins.

-Je suggère que nous allions un peu plus loin pour réfléchir à comment commencer tranquillement et à l'abri de la concurrence, m'a lancé Fred.

J'ai hoché la tête.

-Bonne idée.

J'ai regardé le balai qui m'attendait d'un mauvais œil, mais après ce qui s'était passé la veille, je ne voulais pas demander à Fred si je pouvais partager le sien. J'ai donc courageusement enjambé le vieil engin après avoir hurlé un « debout ! » sonore, qui avait fait se retourner Ginny et Harry, et sursauté Padma.

-Ca va aller, avec le balai, Hermione ? s'est assuré Fred.

-Oui, oui…

-Après tout, il n'y a pas de raisons, tu as eu un excellent professeur, hier, m'a-t-il lancé avec un clin d'œil.

J'ai détourné le regard, mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression que j'étais incapable de le regarder en face depuis ma prise de conscience de la veille. C'était un peu comme si je lui mentais, comme si je l'avais trahi : nous étions censés jouer la comédie, mais j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu au départ. Je n'avais pas respecté les règles du jeu informelles.

Il a décollé, et je l'ai suivi, plus ou moins bien. Il a survolé un petit bois avant de se poser dans une clairière à peine deux minutes plus tard. J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de regagner le sol à mon tour, mais mon balai ne voulait pas m'obéir. Depuis le sol, Fred a tenté de me lancer des instructions :

-Penche-toi vers le bas ! Incline le manche de ton balai ! N'aie pas peur, tu ne vas pas tomber ! Tu dois juste te pencher un peu ! Sinon, tu ne vas jamais descendre !

J'étais tétanisée, et absolument incapable de me pencher vers le bas.

-Je… Je peux pas ! Fred !

-Mais si, tu peux le faire, tu as réussi hier, c'est exactement pareil aujourd'hui ! D'abord, tu dois te calmer. Ferme les yeux, et concentre-toi sur le son de ma voix. Tu me fais confiance ?

Non, ce n'était pas « exactement pareil aujourd'hui ». Bien au contraire. Evidemment, je lui faisais confiance. En revanche, lui ne pouvait pas. Je l'avais, en quelque sorte, trahi en tombant amoureuse de lui – même si je ne l'avais pas fait exprès – j'avais trahi sa confiance, et son amitié. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me concentrer sur sa voix comme la veille, parce que tout était différent. Lorsque je l'écoutais, hier après-midi, j'étais apaisée, calme, rassurée. A présent, ça ne faisait que me rappeler mes sentiments, et ça me paniquait davantage encore.

J'ai toutefois quand même fermé les yeux, en tentant de respirer lentement. Très doucement, j'ai incliné mon balai vers le bas, et j'ai senti que je descendais progressivement. Fred est venu m'aider dès que mon balai s'est retrouvé à sa hauteur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, enfin ? m'a-t-il demandé.

-Je… Je ne sais pas… ai-je bredouillé.

-Pourtant, hier, ça avait plutôt été…

La vérité, c'est que je savais très bien ce qui s'était passé. J'étais tombée amoureuse de Fred Weasley. Et, lorsque j'étais seule avec lui comme ça, je ne pouvais penser qu'à une seule chose : la force, violente, écrasante, de mes sentiments.

-Bon, regardons cette carte…

Je l'ai étalée sur le sol, et il s'est penché par-dessus moi pour la consulter. J'ai senti sa respiration régulière dans mon cou, et je me suis rendu compte que cette journée allait être extrêmement difficile à supporter.

La carte était, en effet, spéciale. Comme les escaliers de Poudlard, elle n'était pas fixe. Elle bougeait. J'ai froncé les sourcils.

-Comment se repérer avec ça ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais très bien le coin.

-Mais pour trouver les objets ?

-On verra en allant. Fais voir la liste, justement ?

Nous avons convenu que le plus simple était de commencer par ramener le gnome de jardin à trois bras. Ca ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça à repérer, si?

Au moment de repartir, je me suis dirigée en toute logique vers mon balai, qui gisait par terre. Fred m'a retenue par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vas faire, Hermione ?

-Eh bien… Reprendre mon balai… ai-je répondu, un peu étonnée.

-Hors de question, t'as vu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Tu viens avec moi ! On sera plus rapides, en plus, et c'est tant mieux, parce qu'on a quand même perdu pas mal de temps déjà.

J'ai considéré un instant l'idée de me tenir derrière lui sur un balai, obligée de me serrer et de me cramponner à lui pour ne pas tomber. Après ce que je venais de découvrir sur mes sentiments, c'était absolument hors de question. J'ai dégagé mon bras.

-Ca va aller, Fred. Debout !

Evidemment, il a fallu que le balai refuse de m'obéir à cet instant précis. J'ai donc répété, avec humeur :

-Debout !

Il s'est faiblement soulevé du sol et j'ai soupiré, découragé. Fred est venu se placer entre moi et mon balai.

-Mais enfin Hermione, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Hier ça a été, non ? Tu n'avais pas si peur avec moi ?

Si seulement il savait que le problème ne venait pas du fait de devoir voler, mais de lui…

-Oui, ça a été… ai-je grommelé.

-Bon, alors viens !

Il est remonté sur son balai et a attendu que je le rejoigne. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Il m'a fixé, interloqué.

-Tu viens ?

-N… Non.

Il est descendu du balai et m'a rejoint en deux enjambées rapides.

-Bon, allez, maintenant ça suffit, Hermione, c'est quoi le problème ? m'a-t-il demandé d'un ton ferme et pressant, presque en colère.

Je n'ai pas répondu et j'ai baissé les yeux, confuse.

-Ce n'est pas le fait de voler, le problème, c'est ça ? a-t-il repris, plus doucement.

Toujours sans le regarder, j'ai confirmé son hypothèse en secouant la tête négativement.

-Alors, c'est quoi ?

Devant mon manque de réponse, il a reprit :

-C'est moi ?

J'ai timidement levé les yeux vers lui. Je n'en menais pas large. Ses yeux ont croisé les miens, et il a répété :

-Bon sang, c'est moi le problème, c'est ça ?

Mais son ton était plus affirmatif qu'interrogateur. Comme j'avais rebaissé les yeux, il m'a relevé la tête en me prenant le menton. J'avais peur qu'il soit en colère, mais il était, au contraire, incroyablement doux.

-Pourquoi ? a-t-il soufflé.

Ses yeux me lançaient des milliards de questions, et j'ai eu envie de pleurer.

-J'ai fait quelque chose ?

Il ne comprenait rien, et semblait perdu. Au moins aussi perdu que moi. Et je m'en suis voulu de lui infliger ça. Il ne le méritait pas. Il était réellement quelqu'un de gentil.

-C'est à cause… A cause de hier soir, c'est ça ? a-t-il deviné.

J'ai hoché la tête.

-Et… Pourquoi ?

Comme j'étais incapable de lui dire que c'était parce que le moment que nous avions partagé la veille avait été tellement parfait que j'avais réalisé que j'étais totalement amoureuse de lui, j'ai arrêté d'empêcher les larmes de couler.

J'étais donc en train de pleurer, en plein milieu du grand jeu, devant un Fred Weasley qui ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il m'a lâché et s'est un peu reculé, comme s'il venait de se brûler. J'ai fini par me calmer, et, vu que de toute manière, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, j'ai lancé :

-Hier, on… on était seuls. Juste tous les deux.

Fred m'a fixé, sans comprendre où je voulais en venir. Il a froncé les sourcils.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Et alors…

J'ai alors enfin laissé s'exprimer l'idée qui s'était infiltrée dans mon esprit depuis quelques semaines déjà.

-Et alors… Vu qu'on était qu'à deux… Cette fois… Ce moment… Cette proximité… Ce baiser… Ce n'était pas juste pour sauver les apparences…

* * *

 _Bon, je reconnais que le chapitre est assez court, et pour tout dire, je comptais le faire plus long, d'autant plus que le contenu ne correspond pas forcément complètement au titre. Mais, en l'écrivant, j'ai pensé à la dernière phrase « ce n'était pas juste pour sauver les apparences », et je me suis dit que ça ferait une bonne phrase de conclusion du chapitre, pour faire le parallèle avec le titre et avec le début de l'histoire : on approche de la fin à vitesse grand V, et je trouvais ça bien de terminer par cette phrase histoire de mesurer en quelque sorte le chemin parcouru._

 _Comme je vous l'ai dit en début de chapitre, je travaille actuellement sur un autre projet, mon troisième tome, que j'aimerais vraiment terminer avant la fin des vacances. Je ne pense donc pas publier de nouveau chapitre avant la rentrée, sauf si je termine mon troisième tome plus rapidement que prévu, auquel cas je me remets à fond sur « Pour sauver les apparences »._

 _Vous avez pu le constater, on est vraiment très proches de la fin. Je pense donc qu'il n'y aura plus qu'un ou deux chapitres. Même si je les poste tard -même après septembre, ou octobre- JE FINIRAIS CETTE FICTION, d'autant plus que je suis presque à la fin, je ne vais donc pas m'arrêter aussi proche du but, même si je n'ai pas le temps/l'occasion de poster régulièrement._

 _Cette fiction comportera donc un peu moins de quinze chapitres, ce qui en fait une petite fiction, néanmoins, ce sera la première que je finis vraiment, et même si le début ne me convient plus forcément, j'en suis assez fière. C'est pour ça, qu'encore une fois, je tiens à préciser que, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je posterai encore minimum un, voire deux chapitres pour finir complètement cette fiction._

 _Merci à ceux qui continuent de me lire, merci beaucoup, vraiment, à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter – ça ne paraît pas comme ça, mais c'est vraiment extrêmement motivant, et c'est ce qui m'a poussé à me remettre à l'écriture de ce chapitre après deux mois, même si la review en question n'était pas forcément très longue, ça m'a, en quelque sorte, « rappelé » que j'avais des lecteurs, et que je n'écrivais pas pour rien – et merci également à tous ceux qui mettent cette fiction en alerte ou en favori._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Ael_


	13. L'explication

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici le chapitre 13 de « Pour sauver les apparences » !_

 _Je ne prévoyais absolument pas d'écrire et de poster ce chapitre aussi « rapidement », car je n'ai toujours pas fini mon autre projet. Mais j'étais en vacances, sans ordi, et j'ai tapé ce chapitre 13 quasiment d'une traite, sur mon portable, sous la tente^^ Donc voilà ce fameux chapitre 13 !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Ael_

 **POUR SAUVER LES APPARENCES**

Chapitre 13: L'explication

Voilà. C'était dit. De toute manière, il aurait bien fallu, un jour ou l'autre, que cette mascarade prenne fin. J'ai baissé les yeux. Je n'osais plus le regarder en face. Fred n'a pas répondu tout de suite. J'ai entendu des bruits de pas. Un peu étonné, j'ai lancé un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il avait reculé de quelques pas, et marchait maintenant de long en large, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il a fini par se stopper.

-Bon. Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment faire ça maintenant? En plein milieu du jeu? Je crois bien qu'on va perdre...

Je ne comprenais pas.

-Faire... Faire quoi?

Il m'a ignorée, et a continué à se parler à lui-même.

-Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il fallait bien y arriver à un moment ou à un autre...

-Fred?

-Oui, c'est ça. Réglons ça maintenant. Ce sera fait.

Il m'a regardée et m'a rejoint en trois enjambées.

J'ai soudain eu peur. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que ce qu'on devait faire, c'était rompre? Enfin, rompre aux yeux des autres. Après tout, nous avions eu bien le temps de sauver les apparences, en quatre mois.

-Bien. Tu as raison, a-t-il commencé fermement. Hier, hum... Hier, il n'y avait que nous deux.

Il s'est interrompu quelques secondes et m'a fixée dans les yeux.

-Qu'en as-tu pensé? m'a-t-il demandé, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je me suis étouffée de stupeur. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça, surtout vu son air grave inhabituel.

-Pa... Pardon?

-Eh bien... Tu sais bien, hier soir, nous n'étions qu'à deux, et j'ai un peu, hum... dérivé. Je voulais savoir ce que tu penses de tout ça, et ensuite je te donnerais mon point de vue.

J'ai hésité. Devais-je mentir ou dire la vérité? Sa voix, son ton, son expression, tout indiquait qu'il avait décidé que le temps était venu de mettre tout ça au clair. Je n'avais pas rêvé: ces derniers mois, notre relation avait été relativement ambigüe, il s'en était rendu compte, et il en avait assez. Devant mon hésitation, il a précisé:

-Tu sais, peu importe ta réponse, je te dirai vraiment ce que je penses de tout ça. J'y suis résolu.

Bien. Il y avait deux possibilités: ou il avait décidé que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, et avait décidé d'arrêter avant que je ne me fasse de fausses illusions, ou il considérait que je pensais la même chose que lui: que nous avions suffisamment longtemps prétendu être en couple pour sauver les apparences, et que nous pouvions donc rompre sans craindre le regard des autres. Dans les deux cas, pour ne pas me ridiculiser, il valait mieux que je mente.

-Eh bien... Je pense que... Que nous avons prétendu être ensemble assez longtemps pour pouvoir nous séparer sans attirer l'attention. Ce qui s'est passé hier, eh bien... Effectivement, c'était une erreur causée par l'habitude... Tu as raison, la situation a assez duré: on en arrive à un stade où on a du mal à éviter de tout mélanger... Il vaut mieux donc tout stopper maintenant avant de... De déraper encore plus...

Je me suis retenu de pleurer pendant toute ma tirade, essayant d'être le plus convaincante possible. Chaque mot m'avait arraché le cœur, et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, partir en courant et pleurer de toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mais j'étais dans cette clairière avec Fred qui allait m'exposer son point de vue, et, après avoir rompu avec moi, on allait devoir passer le reste de la journée ensemble à chercher des fichus objets pour un satané jeu de piste. Triste programme en perspective. J'ai encore plus eu envie de pleurer.

-Bien, a fait Fred. Très bien. C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, n'est-ce pas?

J'ai hoché la tête en me mordant les lèvres pour acquiescer, car je n'avais pas la force de confirmer de vive voix. Je me serais effondrée en sanglots.

-Bien, a répété Fred.

Il a tordu ses mains nerveusement, et a regardé un point fixe au loin, pour éviter de croiser mon regard.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, mais je voulais être sûr parce que... Parce qu'on sait jamais... Juste... Au cas où... C'est... Normal qu'on mette les choses au clair. C'était... Nécessaire, je pense. Avant que je ne... M'emporte trop... Mais je vais... Je vais tenir parole. Je vais quand même... Te dire tout ce que je... Mon ressenti à propos de ça et... Et ensuite on rentrera. On déclarera forfait en annonçant notre rupture. Et on aura plus besoin de faire semblant...

Je le savais. Évidemment, je ne m'étais pas attendue à une déclaration d'amour passionnée, mais l'imaginer et l'entendre dire en vrai sont deux choses totalement différentes. Heureusement qu'il ne regardait pas dans ma direction, parce que je sentais les larmes perler sur mon visage.

-Voilà. Hermione. Au début, quand je t'ai demandé de venir au bal avec moi, je... Je n'avais rien derrière la tête, vraiment, c'était simplement parce que Katie, qui devait m'accompagner, était malade... Je savais que tu n'allais avec personne, et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se rendre mutuellement service. Ça partait d'une bonne intention, au départ... Et puis... Et puis le soir du bal les choses ont dérapé, et on s'est retrouvés à devoir feindre d'être ensemble, heureux et amoureux. Mais le truc, c'est que... A force de passer du temps avec toi, je... J'ai appris à... J'ai appris à te connaître, et... Et j'étais heureux. J'étais heureux, et, j'ai aimé la personne que je découvrais, bourrée de qualités, et pas forcément celles auxquelles je m'attendais, drôle, sensible, agréable, attentive, optimiste... Et... Et... Tu sais, on devait feindre d'être heureux et amoureux... Eh bien, je ne feintais pas. Ni pour l'un... Ni pour l'autre...

Il s'est interrompu. Nous ne nous regardions toujours pas. Et tant mieux, parce que je pleurais pour de bon, silencieusement. Il s'est soudain donné une tape sur le visage.

-Par Merlin, c'est probablement la pire déclaration de l'histoire des déclarations! a-t-il pesté. Bon, s'est-il repris après avoir pris une longue inspiration, voilà. Je... J'estime que... Que tu devais le savoir, même si c'est évidemment très embarrassant... Je suis désolé, vraiment, sincèrement, je ne voulais pas... Tomber amoureux, tout ça... Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant, alors je ne pouvais pas prévoir... Enfin, toujours est-il que je voulais que tu saches que j'ai adoré ces quatre mois de pseudo-relation, même si pour toi évidemment rien n'était réel... Mince, maintenant tu sais qu'en fait, je ne suis pas si bon comédien que ça... Puisque je n'ai pas eu à faire semblant, a-t-il plaisanté pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Bon... J'ai vraiment passé quatre mois formidables, et j'ai été sincèrement heureux... Alors... Merci... Et... Désolé encore... Je n'avais, très sincèrement, rien prévu de tout ça...

Je n'en revenais absolument pas. Pour tout dire, je n'étais pas sûre que cette scène était bien réelle. Je rêvais très probablement, puisque c'était presque mots pour mots ce que j'aurai espéré qu'il me dise. Ou alors, peut être que mon cerveau avait inventé une scène idéale pour atténuer un peu la douleur de la rupture. C'était plus vraisemblable. Après tout, que je sois tombée amoureuse de Fred Weasley était une chose, mais que lui soit tombé amoureux de moi? Sérieusement? S'il n'était pas si sérieux, je me serai attendue à l'entendre subitement éclater de rire.

Il attendait sûrement que je réponde quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi répondre. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de moi, enfin!

-J'espère que, de ton côté, ces quatre mois n'ont pas été trop horrible...

-GEORGE! ILS SONT LÀ!

-Parfait, je vais voir si tout va bien, va prévenir Lee et Padma qu'on les a bien retrouvés!

J'ai levé les yeux. George et Parvati, sur leurs balais, planaient au-dessus de nous. Parvati est repartie, tandis que George est venu atterrir à côté de nous.

-Eh, tout va bien? Vous avez un problème? Quelqu'un est blessé? C'est ta main Hermione? a-t-il lancé, affolé.

Il s'est arrêté et nous a fixé l'un après l'autre.

-Euh... a-t-il repris, incertain. Les gars... Pourquoi vous pleurez? Il se passe quoi?

Est-ce que j'avais rêvé, ou il avait bien dit "vous"? J'ai levé les yeux pour découvrir que... Fred aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Quant à moi, je pleurais complètement à chaudes larmes.

-Freddie? a interrogé George. Ça va?

-Oui... Oui...

Il a souri en tentant de se redonner contenance:

-Je viens juste de me faire plaquer en beauté.

L'expression de George a changé, et il est accouru vers son frère pour lui passer un bras autour des épaules, tout en me lançant un regard mauvais.

-Oh, Freddie... Je suis désolé... Il s'est passé quoi? Dites moi pas que c'est à cause du jeu?

Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que nous avions presque oublié son jeu stupide. Surtout qu'on ne jouait plus. On ne jouait plus à faire semblant.

Vu que son frère ne répondait pas, George s'est tourné vers moi.

-Je ne comprends pas, Hermione... Ce matin tout avait l'air d'aller si bien... Et hier aussi... Et encore avant aussi... Vous aviez l'air si heureux ensemble! Et là, vous semblez tous les deux tristes... Alors pourquoi? Je sais que Fred peut parfois-même souvent- être un imbécile, mais là, en l'occurrence, il me semblait qu'avec toi, il s'était presque assagi! Même maman le dit! Il a fait quelque chose de mal?

Je pleurais trop pour lui répondre. Fred s'est laissé tomber à terre. George s'est reculé, un peu effrayé, et a continué à nous observer alternativement.

-Wow... Vous savez que vous commencez à sérieusement me faire peur?

Fred avait l'air sacrément affecté par notre prétendue rupture. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était sincère avant, et surtout, surtout, que je n'avais pas rêvé. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était amoureux de moi. Et moi de lui. Et pourtant, nous étions tous les deux en train de pleurer. Ce qui signifiait que nous étions de parfaits imbéciles. J'ai reniflé un peu -pas très élégant, mais nécessaire- et ai passé une main sur mon visage pour me calmer. Il était temps de reprendre les choses en main. De toute évidence, nous nous aimions mutuellement. La situation en devenait par conséquent purement ridicule.

-George, il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un très léger malentendu... ai-je commencé. Il semblerait que Fred et moi devrions avoir une petite conversation histoire de régler ce léger malentendu. Et il semblerait qu'il soit préférable que tu nous laisses un court instant seuls, que nous puissions avoir une discussion en tête à tête.

George a lancé un regard vers son jumeau, qui, la tête entre ses genoux, semblait encore pleurer.

-Euh... Tu es sûre? a-t-il demandé, incertain.

-Certaine, ai-je répondu en tentant de sourire.

-Vraiment? a-t-il insisté.

J'ai hoché la tête. Il s'est tourné vers son frère.

-Freddie?

Sans même prendre la peine de le regarder, ce dernier a haussé les épaules.

-Très bien, a fini par concéder George, un peu à contrecœur. Mais je te préviens, Hermione, si tu fais quoi que ce soit à mon frère...

-George! a protesté Fred. C'est... gênant!

-Bah... Non, c'est ce que tous les frères sont censés faire, non? Et puis t'as vu ton état? Hermione, je te promets que si je dois revenir le ramasser à la petite cuillère, tu seras la première à tester nos fameuses crèmes canaries!

-Crèmes quoi?

Il ne s'est pas donné la peine de répondre. Il a donné une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de son frère, lui a glissé deux mots à l'oreille et il a repris son balai. Avant de décoller, il a lancé:

-S'il y a le moindre problème... Je suis pas loin, d'accord?

J'ai acquiescé d'un signe de tête et il s'est envolé. Fred a fini par lever la tête, et il m'a adressé un regard interrogateur. Toute l'assurance que j'avais emmagasiné devant George s'est subitement envolée.

-Hum... ai-je toussoté. Je... C'est à dire que... Je... Enfin...

-Un malentendu, hein? m'a coupé Fred.

J'ai hoché plusieurs fois la tête.

-Oui, c'est ça. Un malentendu.

-A quel niveau? Je ne vois pas où il y a pu avoir un problème de compréhension... a jeté Fred, acide.

Nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois depuis sa déclaration, et j'ai vu une profonde pointe de tristesse qui m'a déchiré le cœur. Je me suis agenouillée en face de lui, pour être à sa hauteur.

-Fred... j'ai commencé.

C'était un bon début.

-Il semblerait que... Que tout à l'heure, j'ai un peu... Menti...

-Quoi? a-t-il fait, incrédule.

-Il semblerait, ai-je repris, qu'en réalité... Quand j'ai dit que hier, il s'agissait d'une erreur... Il semblerait que j'espérais de tout cœur que ce soit le contraire...

Fred a froncé les sourcils.

-Je... Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...?

-Il semblerait que...

Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à le dire. J'étais extrêmement mal à l'aise, et je devais probablement être rouge.

-Il semblerait que hier soir, j'ai passé un moment absolument parfait, j'ai finalement laissé échapper dans un souffle.

-Pa... Pardon?

-Il semblerait que je me sois rendu compte... Hier soir... Que... Que j'étais tombé... Amoureuse de toi...

Son regard était rempli d'incompréhension.

-Mais alors... Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir dit que...?

-Je... J'avais peur que pour toi, ce ne soit qu'une erreur... Que tu t'étais laissé emporter par la magie du moment, et que tu regrettes... Je me sentais ridicule de... De ne pas avoir, en quelque sorte, respecté les règles implicites. J'avais l'impression d'avoir... Trahi ta confiance en étant tombé amoureuse de toi... ai-je fini par avouer un baissant la tête.

Il n'a rien dit pendant un moment, puis il a relevé mon menton. Nous nous sommes fixés pendant un instant. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Je me sentais comme la veille, aussi bien. Rassurée, bien, à ma place. Le grand jeu n'existait plus. Notre conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. L'incident du balai avait disparu. Plus rien ne comptait, à part ses yeux, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, envoûtant, qui semblaient me promettre mille et une merveilles. Qui paraissaient me dire qu'à présent, je n'avais plus rien à craindre.

-C'est vrai? a-t-il soufflé, extrêmement doucement.

-Oui. Hier, j'ai réalisé, d'un seul coup, à quel point tu étais quelqu'un de... Merveilleux. Je me suis rendu compte qu'en quatre mois j'avais appris à te connaître, et que tu n'étais pas simplement un farceur, au contraire. J'ai découvert ce que j'avais déjà aperçu sans forcément y prêter attention: que tu savais être sérieux lorsqu'il le fallait vraiment, que tout n'était pas qu'une blague pour toi, que tu pouvais également être attentionné, attentif, prévenant, agréable, doux, calme-et ça relève presque du miracle!- et j'en passe. Évidemment, j'aime ton côté farceur. Tu ne serais pas toi si tu n'étais pas cet éternel boute-en-train. Mais tu n'es pas simplement ça. Tu es bien plus complexe. Et je suis ravie d'avoir eu le privilège de découvrir d'autres facettes de ta personnalité, et je pense que je pourrais même en découvrir encore d'autres... Enfin, si tu veux bien, évidemment... J'aime voir briller cette étincelle de malice au fond de tes yeux. Et tes yeux, au passage, sont tout simplement... captivants, il fallait que je te le dise... Je crois qu'il suffit d'un regard que tu me lances pour que je retombe un peu plus amoureuse... Je ne suis pas tombé amoureuse en une seule soirée, évidemment, mais ça s'est fait progressivement, sans que je ne m'en rende compte... J'ai réalisé tout ça hier, et maintenant, je me demande comment j'ai pu ne rien apercevoir auparavant... Je crois que c'est parce que je pensais qu'on jouait tous les deux la comédie... Mais hier soir, ça a été le déclic... Merci pour tout ça, Fred... Oh Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'être ridicule!

-Tu ne l'es pas, a-t-il chuchoté immédiatement, sans me lâcher du regard.

J'aurai pu mourir à cet instant précis. Et je serai morte extrêmement heureuse. J'avais enfin laissé exprimer tout ce qui me taraudait l'esprit, et Fred Weasley me fixait avec un regard...

Le temps a semblé se suspendre un instant, et j'aurai voulu qu'il me regarde ainsi toute ma vie. J'avais presque peur qu'il dise quelque chose, parce que ça aurait brisé l'intensité du moment, et que ça aurait, forcément, modifié légèrement la façon dont il me regardait.

Je me sentais importante, seule au monde, et surtout, surtout, vivante.

Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux, et je m'accrochais, de toutes mes forces à ce regard.

Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il s'approchait, extrêmement lentement.

Ses yeux étaient à présent tout proches des miens, et je pouvais presque me voir à travers. Leur profondeur me semblait infinie. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé quelques secondes.

Et, toujours très lentement, d'une douceur infinie, ses lèvres se sont délicatement posées sur les miennes.

Et j'ai fermé les yeux pour encore mieux savourer l'instant.

* * *

 _Voilà un chapitre encore assez court, mais pour le moins décisif. On s'approche vraiment de la toute fin de l'histoire, puisque Fred et Hermione se sont mutuellement avoué leurs sentiments._

 _Je reconnais que dans ma fiction Hermione paraît un peu -voire beaucoup- pleurnicharde, mais on va dire que c'est le fait d'être amoureuse qui la change et la bouleverse^^_

 _Bon, avec la rentrée, mes autres projets… etc, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais écrire-et poster- le prochain chapitre (qui sera peut-être le dernier, ou l'avant-dernier !) mais, comme on est presque à la fin, j'essaierais de prendre deux-trois heures pour pouvoir l'écrire rapidement._

 _Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et ça me motive à continuer. Je n'ai pas répondu à celles postées sur le dernier chapitre tout simplement parce que j'étais en vacances, sans ordinateur, et que j'avais un accès internet très limité sur mon portable. Merci encore donc pour les reviews, les mises en alerte et en favoris, et merci de continuer à lire cette fiction, tout simplement._

 _A bientôt !_


	14. Pour sauver les apparences?

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici le quatorzième et dernier chapitre de « Pour sauver les apparences » !_

 _Il n'est pas très long, et arrive assez tard, mais bon, avec la reprise des cours… je n'ai vraiment pas réussi à trouver le temps d'avancer, et au final, comme Hermione et Fred s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments respectifs, il n'y avait plus énormément de choses à dire. Je voulais quand même écrire ce dernier chapitre en guise de conclusion/d'épilogue._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Ael_

 **POUR SAUVER LES APPARENCES**

Chapitre 14 : Pour sauver les apparences ?

Nous allions perdre : nous avions pris bien trop de tard. Evidemment, gagner le jeu était le cadet de mes soucis après ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais mis les choses au clair avec Fred. Il m'aimait. Je l'aimais. Notre étions donc un vrai couple. Cette mise au point valait cent fois notre défaite. Mais, si pour nous, tout était évidemment différent, aux yeux des autres, rien n'avait changé, puisque nous étions déjà censés être ensemble. Sans compter que George devait se poser des questions. Comment expliquer notre défaite, qui paraîtrait suspecte ? Je me suis tournée vers Fred, qui me regardait avec un regard… indescriptible, et lui ai adressé un timide sourire.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Eh bien… On va chercher un gnome de jardin chauve ? suggéra mon désormais petit-ami officiel avec un sourire.

-On va perdre…

-Personnellement, je trouve que pour l'instant, j'ai plus gagné que perdu, aujourd'hui, me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'ai souri.

-Evidemment… Mais, le jeu ? On a pris beaucoup de retard…

-Ne sois pas si défaitiste, Hermione ! Même si c'est vrai que nos chances de gagner sont à peu près nulles… Nous n'allons quand même pas nous avouer vaincus sans nous battre ? Je t'ai connu plus compétitive, quand même !

-Dans ce cas… Je peux monter sur ton balai ? Je ne me sens quand même pas le courage de réitérer l'expérience de mon vol de tout à l'heure…

-Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question, ça me semblait évident ! sourit Fred en attrapant son balai. Bon, plus de temps à perdre, en route !

Il a enfourché le vieux Brossdur tandis que je montais derrière lui. Je me suis agrippée de toutes mes forces à lui, mais je n'avais plus si peur. Je me sentais, au contraire, étrangement calme, et reposée.

-Sans compter, a-t-il soufflé, que maintenant, nous allons former une vraie équipe, bien plus efficace et redoutable !

Et il a décollé, tandis que je riais doucement. Il avait raison, comme souvent.

Evidemment, nous avions perdu, même si nous avions malgré tout bien rattrapé notre retard : nous étions même passés devant Ron et Parvati, à un moment. Mais ils avaient, grâce à un coup de chance, trouvé leur neuvième objet juste avant nous, et nous avions dû attendre un peu avant de pouvoir, à notre tour, le rapporter, et chercher le dixième. Mais de toute manière, Harry et Ginny, tous deux des sportifs aguerris, étaient bien plus en avance, et avaient trouvé la petite statuette indienne que les sœurs Patil avaient rapportée et cachée avant que nous n'ayons pu partir à sa recherche. Folle de joie, Ginny avait sauté au cou de Harry dès qu'ils avaient posé le pied à terre. Pour toute réponse, il l'avait soudainement embrassée, sous le regard écoeuré de Ron. J'avais souri, sincèrement contente pour mes amis. Fred m'avait alors donné un léger coup de coude, et m'avait désigné d'un signe de tête George qui enlaçait une des sœurs Patil -vu ses vêtements, ça devait être Parvati.

-Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas été les seuls à profiter de cette journée, m'avait-il glissé à l'oreille.

Royaux, Harry et Ginny ne nous avaient rien demandé, comme ils auraient pu le faire, grâce à leur privilège de vainqueurs. Ils semblaient être trop heureux de s'être enfin trouvés pour ça. Alors que nous étions rentrés pour goûter après cette journée mouvementée, Ron avait un peu protesté pour la forme en voyant son meilleur ami tenir la main de sa petite sœur, mais sa chère Lavande lui avait rapidement fait penser à autre chose.

-A vous deux d'organiser le prochain jeu ! a lancé George au couple vainqueur en mordant à pleines dents dans sa tartine.

Harry a échangé un regard avec Ginny.

-Oh, mais nous avons déjà des idées… a-t-il lancé, énigmatique.

-Cette fois-ci, m'a glissé Fred à l'oreille, rien ne nous empêchera de gagner !

J'ai acquiescé.

-Nous sommes tellement différents que nous sommes bons dans plein de domaines différents. Ca nous sera forcément utile.

-Non, a-t-il rectifié. Nous ne sommes pas différents, mais complémentaires.

Et effectivement, deux mois plus tard, nous avions gagné le nouveau jeu : une course d'obstacle. Fred était très sportif j'étais très bonne en sortilège. Harry et Ginny, s'ils avaient participé, auraient pu nous battre. Mais ils n'étaient qu'organisateurs, et nous avions rapidement pris la tête de la course.

L'année s'achevait. Je passais plus de temps avec Parvati, maintenant qu'elle était avec George, et par conséquent, avec Lavande. Depuis que j'étais vraiment avec Fred, elle me paraissait moins insupportable. Et puis je n'avais aucune raison d'être jalouse. Je la tolérais, donc.

Les examens approchaient, et je commençais à sérieusement angoisser. Assise dans la salle commune avec Harry et Ron, je listais toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je pourrais échouer :

-Si en histoire de la magie, le sujet tombe sur la troisième guerre des gobelins ! Je ne parviens jamais à orthographier correctement le nom du dirigeant de l'armée envahisseuse ! Et en métamorphose, c'est la première fois que nous passons un examen pratique et pas théorique, imaginez que…

Je me suis interrompue en voyant Fred approcher.

-Ca vous ennuie si je vous l'emprunte, les garçons ?

-Non, non, au contraire ! a répondu -un peu trop rapidement à mon goût- Harry.

-Et si tu pouvais la garder jusqu'aux examens… Ce serait sympa, a renchéri Ron.

Je les ai fusillés du regard, tandis que Fred a retenu un léger rire.

-Au fait, Harry… Ginny te cherchait, a lancé mon petit-ami avant de m'entraîner par la main.

Il m'a amenée hors de la salle commune, jusque dans le hall où se trouvait le panneau d'affichage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Fred ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de réviser ? Les épreuves pour les sixièmes années commencent après-demain !

Il a haussé les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

-Oh, mais y'a quelque chose de bien plus important que les examens !

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Fred m'a indiqué le panneau d'affichage du doigt.

-Quoi ?

-Lis toi-même !

Curieuse, j'ai fait quelques pas. Une masse d'élèves consultaient le panneau. Je sentais le regard de Fred, qui me suivait, dans mon dos. D'un coup, quelqu'un m'a bousculé violemment en fonçant vers Fred. J'allais tomber, mais ce dernier m'a rattrapée par la taille.

-Lee ! a-t-il protesté.

Son meilleur ami m'a lancé un regard d'excuse.

-Ah, désolé Hermione… Pas fait exprès…

Et il s'est retourné vers Fred, au comble de l'excitation.

-Elle a dit oui ! Elle a dit oui !

Fred a levé main pour que son ami tape dedans, complice.

-Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit ! Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas ! Et puis, il ne restait plus que vous deux maintenant… Hermione et moi, Ginny et Harry, Lavande et Ron, George et Parvati… Vous étiez les prochains sur la liste !

Devant l'énumération, j'en ai déduit que le « elle » en question était Padma, et j'ai souri à Lee.

-Bon, si tu permets maintenant, vieux, je m'apprêtais à montrer quelque chose à Hermione…

-Ah, oui, d'accord… Dans ce cas, je vous laisse !

-On en reparle ce soir, si tu veux ! C'est super en tout cas, s'est encore une fois réjoui Fred, tandis que Lee partait en sautillant presque.

Fred s'est tourné vers moi :

-Il était temps qu'ils cessent d'être timides, tous les deux, non ? C'est dingue à quel point Padma est différente de Parvati. Beaucoup plus timide !

J'ai acquiescé.

-Bon, et donc, tu voulais me montrer ?

Il m'a encore une fois montré le panneau. Je me suis frayé un chemin comme je pouvais parmi la foule d'élèves qui lisait la note qui venait juste, à en croire la date, d'être affichée.

« LA PREMIERE EDITION DU BAL DE FIN D'ANNEE AURA LIEU :

 **LE MERCREDI 30 JUIN**

 **A 20H**

 **DANS LA GRANDE SALLE**

VOUS ETES PRIES DE VENIR ACCOMPAGNES

LE BAL EST OUVERT A TOUS LES ELEVES, QUELQUE SOIT LEUR ANNEE

TENUE CORRECTE EXIGEE »

Un bal de fin d'année ? C'était bien la première fois ! Je me suis tourné vers Fred, qui avait un sourire aux lèvres.

-Cette fois-ci, pas de partenaire malade à remplacer, tu es mon premier et unique choix… Veux-tu m'accompagner au bal, Hermione ?

Il me regardait, fier de son petit effet. Ses yeux étaient pétillants et malicieux, et il avait un sourire en coin absolument irrésistibles. J'ai souri à mon tour.

-Hum… Je ne suis pas sûre… Tu me laisses y réfléchir ? Après tout, si on y va à deux, et que les choses dérapent malencontreusement… Tout le monde croira que nous sommes ensemble, et nous devrons feindre d'être en couple, juste pour sauver les apparences…

Il a pris un air faussement indigné et a croisé les bras, boudeur. J'ai éclaté de rire devant son expression d'enfant fâché, et il m'a enlacée. Je me sentais bien, entre ses bras protecteurs. Il m'a glissé :

-Tu sais, je crois qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup d'apparences à sauver…

Je me suis un peu écartée, l'ai embrassé au coin des lèvres.

-Dans ce cas… C'est d'accord !

Il m'a embrassée plus franchement, et j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai repensé au chemin parcouru depuis le fameux bal de Noël. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser que je sortais avec Fred Weasley. Mais c'était bien réel. Et c'était magique.

 _Et voilà, « Pour sauver les apparences », c'est fini !_

 _Pour être honnête, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, mais je tenais vraiment à finir cette fiction. C'est la première que je réussis à vraiment terminer, d'ailleurs, et j'en suis assez fière, même si au final je trouve que certains passages sont bâclés/ne correspondent pas vraiment au caractère des personnages. Mais au moins, j'ai terminé ce projet._

 _J'ai d'autres idées de fictions et d'OS, une fiction Fred/Hermione encore une fois, dont j'ai eu l'idée mais pour laquelle je n'ai pas encore vraiment avancé, et une fiction assez ambitieuse sur la nouvelle génération, sur laquelle je travaille beaucoup depuis deux semaines, et que je pense privilégier il s'agira de l'arrivée à Poudlard de Rose, Albus et Scorpius, mais on suivra également leurs frères, sœurs et cousins aînés, autant, voire plus qu'eux. J'aimerais en faire une fiction assez longue, donc j'essaie de travailler un peu en amont sur les personnages/l'intrigue histoire de savoir où je vais et de ne pas abandonner en cours de route, faute d'inspiration. Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez passer de temps en temps sur mon profil pour voir si je ne l'ai pas postée_

 _Bon, j'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire en tout cas !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _Et merci encore à tous ceux qui ont commenté/mis en favori/en alerte pendant que j'écrivais, c'était vraiment très motivant !_

 _A bientôt pour un autre projet (j'espère) !_


End file.
